Dragon God of Flash Season 1: The Arrival
by GameDemonKing
Summary: The Dragon God of Flash has arrived in Karakura Town, but for what purpose? However, a new evil from over 10,000 years ago is trying to destroy the Dragon God of Flash, forcing heroes from the past to team up with the Dragon God of Flash to destroy this evil once and for all. Ultimate crossover that focuses mainly on Bleach with Naruto characters.
1. Enter Dragon God of Flash

I do not own Bleach but that is owned by Tite Kubo or the other animes because they are owned by their respected creators. This is my first story, so be patient as the story progresses. My OC characters and the Byakuringan (OC Kekkei Genkai or bloodline that I created) are owned by me!

Chapter 1: Enter Dragon God of Flash

A zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on their Soul Reaper's soul. Once a Soul Reaper learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. They are born with their Soul Reaper, and they die with their Soul Reaper. They are zanpakuto.

It was a dark night around midnight in the middle of May. Now on this night, a Soul Reaper known as Rukia Kuchiki was taking down these fallen souls called hollows. It was that on her attempt to defeat them, she lost a lot of blood. Earlier on she met a human of the name Ichigo Kurosaki. When Ichigo Kurosaki's family was in danger, Rukia turned Ichigo Kurosaki into a substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo was able to defeat the hollow and also save his family from the hollow danger.

A young man appeared on top of a pole watching the sky, he had white hair, had strong muscles which it was not a lot. Then he had white cerulean eyes which can reflect the ocean. Then he has worn, Soul Reaper Shihakusho robes (the standard attire for all ranking Soul Reapers). Then over the Shihakusho robes was a white haori that had blue flames on the bottom of the coat and on the coat there were dragon markings that also had the kanji symbols for "Ryu" (Dragon) and "Arashi" (Storm) on each side of the coat. Along with that, he carries two zanpakutos on his back and the third one on his left side. After a few minutes of shunpo to Urahara's shop, he knocked the door.

"It has been a long time Urahara. I have missed you guys for a while though." The young man smiled which put Urahara speechless.

"Well, well, it has been a long time Ryu. Come inside then so we could talk on what you had been doing for such a long time."

"All right Urahara I would like that."

So both Urahara and Ryu sat down on the table.

"So tell me Ryu, what brings you here after leaving for a long time?" Urahara asked.

"Well I was training for all that time mastering my Vizard powers after I became one. I realize on what the Vizard powers can use like using Cero, Bala and controlling lesser hollows." Ryu said. The last time that Urahara had seen Ryu after his mother's death was 100 years ago.

How is father doing since I last seen him since mother died around when I was younger? Besides all those other times, I helped out you guys with past problems. You do know exactly Urahara that you, Kuro, Sophia, Tessai, Yoruichi hime and I along with our friends have lived for a long time. Besides we all choose our forms that other Soul Reapers, spirits and the humans would see us. Since time ages slowly at Soul Society we are currently at the forms we are in right now."

"Your father taken your mother's death so hard he almost died of a broken heart but when he met Masaki and they had three children." Urahara then said in a calm voice, though he was in sadness that he has to explain now to his childhood friend that he had missed watching his new younger siblings. Even after what happened to his younger brother Rai when he was summoned to an unknown student of the Soul King ten years before Ryu lost his mother. "Masaki died around the time your little brother Ichigo was around 9 years old from a hollow. The whole family took that death so hard."

"I see well some things never change but that we just have to leave it behind and move on that is what my father told me long ago." Ryu sighed over the news he heard about his father's situation. Ryu, after traveling from countless alternate universes, knew that eventually Masaki Kurosaki would be killed by the hollow Grand Fisher.

"I agree on that Ryu, I agree on that as well."

"So anyway where is father?"

"He should be at a place called Kurosaki Family Clinic. That is also where your siblings should currently live there."

"All right then, thanks Urahara."

Then Ryu noticed on Urahara a suppression seal. "Byakuringan Suppression Seal, release!" Ryu whispered. Urahara never heard his best friend saying those words.

"**Please forgive me old friend, but it seems the time has come to return back your old memories and also your power as well. Benihime, please protect your partner because I fear that the worst is yet to come. You, me, my friends and eventually the Soul Society**." Ryu thought as he prayed to his childhood friend's safety.

After saying good bye to Urahara, Ryu then shunpo to the house that had the sign "Kurosaki Family Clinic". Ryu then changed his clothes, which had him still retaining the same appearance while wearing a white shirt, blue jeans with grey summer shoes. He knocked the door and after a minute, Isshin answers the door. He was shocked when he has seen his son.

"Ryu, it truly has been a long time."

"I know father, besides Urahara told me about that incident that happened years ago."

Isshin cried at his son's chest. "I am so sorry; I am the worst father ever. I tried so hard and yet I lost two loved ones." Isshin said while he was still in tears from all the regrets he has done in his life.

"**You're not the worst father, I am. Not seeing my younger siblings wasn't the worst thing I have done in my life. No, it's what I have done to my newly discovered elder brother that you will never forgive me for**." Ryu thought sadly.

"It is alright father, I forgive you and besides I know it was truly heartbreaking that this happen twice now but I am here now so shall we get to sleep then. You once taught me that we have to move on after losing someone that we truly loved." Ryu said right before like with Urahara seen the Byakuringan Suppression Seal and whispered "Byakuringan Suppression Seal, release!" Isshin, like with Urahara never heard Ryu spoke of those words and thought it was the winds speaking.

"**Father, I have given back to you what you have lost centuries ago, I hope that you truly forgive me on my own actions on my family because I don't deserve to be your son**." Ryu sadly thought.

Isshin, hearing those kind words from his son, stopped crying. "Thank you Ryu for everything." Isshin said.

"It is alright, look I too miss mom a long time ago but, I moved on and became a better person that way. But I do look forward though to meet my siblings in the morning."

"**I will redeem myself by caring for my younger siblings now. It's what would Rai wanted for me to do. I truly missed you everyday that you left us to become the next apprentice of the Soul King**." Ryu thought.

So both Isshin and Ryu went to sleep in two single beds. The beds were like that when both Isshin and Masaki were married.

In the morning, the three Kurosaki children were eating breakfast. "So dad, what do you want to tell us about this surprise?" Ichigo asked which he was curious about his father.

"Well you see it has been a long time but you have an elder brother and he just came in last night."

"What the hell why you never told us about an elder brother." Karin said after she was angry with her father.

"Settle down big sister I know father had a reason why he never told us." Yuzu was leaning to her big sister Karin.

"You can come in now, son." Isshin called to Ryu. Ryu then came down the stairs and they were surprised on seeing their big brother for the first time.

"Hello there my siblings I am so sorry that father never told about me but I just came back yesterday like father told me. My name is Ryu and I am happy to meet you guys."

"Well Ryu since you introduce yourself why don't let your siblings to introduce themselves."

"Karin."

"Yuzu."

"Ichigo."

"Well Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu it is nice to meet you guys. I know that I was gone for so long and I was with mom a long time ago before you were born, but I am here now and I will try my best to help you in any way I can. Because that is what elder siblings do they help their little brother and sisters out." Ryu smiled at his newly found siblings.

Ichigo was impressed by his brother that he knows pretty much everything on what an elder sibling does. Karin was curious on how her big brother would go in a spar. Yuzu was also curious on if her brother can cook like she does.

"Well Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, should you best be going to school now?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah you are right that is the time so see you later big brother." Ichigo went quickly to high school without being late though for Ichigo, the idea of having an elder brother will get some time to adjust to it. Karin and Yuzu went at their own pace to school. After a few minutes that the younger siblings went out, Ryu and Isshin talked.

"So son, what do you think about your brother and sisters?"

"Let me see Yuzu seems to be an innocent and kind girl like mom used to be though. Yuzu would have not seen any spirits yet. Karin is a tomboy since she has done many sports though it has not been after school clubs at their school. Karin had seen some spirits already but she is not that much opened to them like Ichigo.

Father, there is the thing that another Soul Reaper was at Ichigo's closet but she went already to high school. She was the Soul Reaper that was sent to kill a hollow but Ichigo then absorbs her powers and became a Substitute Soul Reaper and defeated that hollow. At the time I trained at the realm of the hollows, Hueco Mundo, there were many disturbances that do bring to mine, you and Urahara's attention.

There are these beings called Arrancars or hollows that have Soul Reaper powers. The Arrancars that I killed were incomplete. They had zanpakutos but they still had their hollow reiatsu incomplete. You two must know already of what their powers can hold." Ryu said as Isshin sighed over this and thought for a minute before speaking to his son. Isshin was surprised that somehow that Ryu knows about the attack that happened yesterday. Though he doesn't know the person yet, Isshin is curious on Ryu's knowledge of what happened yesterday.

"So you have noticed as well Ryu. For a while now both Urahara and I were aware of these Arrancars. At the same time more Vizards have appeared in many times before. As you know already, a century ago, Sosuke Aizen did some illegal experiments called Hollowfication and cause Soul Society to lose four Captains and four Lieutenants while three Captains were exiled in helping them. Of course that the four Captains I'm talking about is your old superiors when you were with the Soul Society before your mother's death. Thus those former Soul Reapers became Vizards it was the help of Urahara and you that we were able to save those people.

Unfortunately, Aizen along with his partner Gin Ichimaru and a brainwashed Kaname Tosen that Aizen used with his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, were behind all of this. To the worse of it they used this chance to fill in the gaps of Captains of Squads 3, 5 and 9. Aizen is the Squad 5 Captain, Gin is Squad 3 Captain and Kaname is Squad 9 Captain. But do not forget also that your old superior Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto is serving Toshiro Hitsugaya, which he is the new Squad 10 Captain. Rangiku is the oldest Lieutenant while you went and trained Toshiro, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I see, well I will free Kaname from his imprisonment when I get to him. I would have to meet Shinji sensei and his allies again. But these Arrancars were either created by Aizen or they were created from the beginning. At the same time however, Soul Society have already recognize me as the Dragon God of Flash, Ryu Uchiha, since I killed thousands of hollows while in my hollow mask. They do not know of my identity yet and besides like you I have masked the spirit energy up to the point when no one can ever find me.

I think also that the hollow that killed about 6 years ago will attack at the anniversary of my step mother's death. Since he wants Ichigos' powers he will target on that day. Then I will kill that hollow with Ichigo and that hollow will suffer for making my younger brother suffer for all these years. Besides since the Soul Reaper had transferred her powers to Ichigo, she will soon be captured by Soul Society for that crime. Aizen will use this chance to make his move to obtain something that we are not sure on what Aizen wants for the time being. The Captain Commander knows of my identity and he would want me to become Captain. Besides meeting our old friends would make them happy to see us though. If that plays out then we would tell Ichigo the truth." Ryu said as he knew from the parallel universes that Aizen use the execution as a scapegoat to steal from Rukia's body the Hogyoku.

"I had no grudge against it and the only thing I regret from this is the lack of power. If I was not so careless then Masaki hime would still be alive. Yeah I know it would come to that and if that happens then I would be proud of you becoming a Captain like me."

"I know it was truly horrific when mother died from the disease but she is at peace watching over the two of us."

"I guess you are right my son but now should you be going to high school to where Ichigo is at and also welcome back my son." Isshin smiled at Ryu.

"Right thanks father." Ryu said as he left the house with all his stuff. Isshin then fell down to the ground for a moment as he was flooded with memories of the past.

(Flashback)

The first thing he saw was a village that had many buildings and he then seen a young yellow haired man in robes die sealing a large beast. But what was more surprising is that he now sees an infant that was used to seal the beast. The infant had yellow hair like the young man and on the cheeks were three whisker marks on each side of the cheeks.

"You will become the one person that can change the world Naruto my son." The man said.

Isshin was surprised that an infant was used to save the village from its destruction. But the next thing he sees was very shocking. A few minutes later, the same man along with his wife, a red haired woman met up with four people is truly impossible.

"So, you must been the one that have sacrificed your life to save your son." A young man said.

"Before you send us to the afterlife, I have two requests I ask of you." The man said.

"Very well, what are they?"

"The first is that you raise our son as your own." The woman said.

"I will do that. He will never know about you two, but he will be raised as my son. My hime and I have wanted to adopt a child and he'll be the first. I swear that your lives won't be in vain."

"The other is that I wanted to know your names, the ones who gave our son a chance at a family?"

"Very well, my friend besides me is Kuro Samikaze, next to him is his girlfriend Sophia Kunazaga, then my hime Yoruichi Shihoin and finally my name is Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki."

"My name is Minato Namikaze and my wife's name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Minato said as they were konso into the afterlife.

(Flashback ends)

When Isshin seen all of this, he was shocked that somehow that his own son was involved in this. He couldn't believe that it's impossible for Ryu to appear there when he wasn't born yet. When Isshin was at the Soul Reaper Academy, he learned about the Ninja era that happened 250 years ago before he was born.

Even for him, that the Ninjutsus, Genjutsus and Taijutsus from that era were much different than the Hado and Bakudos learned in the academy. Rather than using chants, they used hand signs to use these attacks. When Isshin then looked at the mirror, he was shocked that he was the same person that had sacrificed his life to save the village, Minato Namikaze.

"So I really am Minato Namikaze, but why Ryu? Why did you bring me back to life after 1000 years?" Isshin, remembering his past life as Minato Namikaze, said as he cried after the mistakes he had done to his own family.

So Ryu walked over to the high school where mostly all the high school students were already at the building. Ryu first went to the registration desk and he had seen a young woman that had black hair.

"Are you registering for school because I am as well?" Ryu asked the young woman.

"Of course I am thrilled to be part of a school where there are so many bright and young students coming to the school. Oops my bad, my name is Rukia Kuchiki it is nice to meet you."

"**Well**,** well so this must be Byakuya**'**s newly adopted sister**.** She must be the same as her big brother**. **Ah**, **the Byakuringan Suppression Seal is active in Rukia**'**s** **soul**." Ryu thought.

"Well Rukia, my name is Ryu Kurosaki and I just came to my house yesterday after a long trip so I am taking classes here since my little brother Ichigo is currently attending here. Say, you must be a drawer of art perhaps we could draw some art together as friends."

"Yeah I do look forward to that Ryu." Rukia said cheerfully. "Byakuringan Suppression Seal release!" Ryu whispered and Rukia fell down for a moment before regaining her conscious.

"**He is coming back, something I never wanted to see that monster ever again**. **I will kill that bastard for ruining everyone's**' **lives** **that I promise**." Ryu thought.

So both Rukia and Ryu after registering for classes they waited outside the classroom.

"Well good morning class!"

"Morning Ms. Ochi!"

"Now let me see as for attendance wise some punk kids are always not here so we will skip that." The students had an anime like sweat on their heads (trust me; they had done that in episode 110 when Shinji was introduced).

"Now we have two new students that have enrolled in school today and to their luck they are in this classroom. You two can come in now."

Both Ryu and Rukia entered the room and many people were interested on the two new students.

"Now guys why you introduce yourselves to the classroom."

"Hai! My name is Rukia Kuchiki and for one I like to draw especially bunnies since they are my favorite animal. I hope I can make friends with the girls in the classroom."

"You, how did you get in here?" Ichigo questioned Rukia.

Then Rukia showed to Ichigo a hand with the words: "Make a scene and I will so break you!"

"**You little**." Ichigo thought angrily as Rukia smiled evilly.

"All right since Rukia already introduces her to you guys, my name is Ryu Kurosaki. I am Ichigo's elder brother but only a few months older. As for my friend Rukia she is helpful since we both like to draw. I hope to make many friends and maybe have a girlfriend during my time in high school." Ryu said as the high school students quickly brought Ryu's story since in reality that Ryu is 510 years older than Ichigo.

"All right nice introductions Rukia and Ryu now Rukia you sit with Orihime and Ryu you sit with Tatsuki. Orihime and Tatsuki if you would be kind to stand up so that the new students can find you."

Both Orihime and Tatsuki nodded as they stand up for Ryu and Rukia and both students were able to find their seats.

The school lessons for Ryu was interesting since he read up on these subjects in the past. Subjects like Japan history and mathematics were easy for him to learn on and Ryu then raised his hand at times and the teacher was happily impressed on her new student.

At lunchtime, Ryu and Rukia joined Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki and Yasutora "Chad" Sado for lunch.

"So big brother what are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well, you see father told me that I should enroll in school and also that is where Rukia was also enrolled at. We became friends since we both like to draw art." Answered Ryu.

But then everyone in the group saw Ichigo take Rukia away from them.

"What in the hell? Ichigo you better not hurt Rukia! That would be disrespectful towards women!" Yelled out Ryu towards the two but they disappered before they could hear Ryus' words.

"Well I was hoping that my little brother could introduce yourselves but that may not happen."

"That is alright Ryu my name is Tatsuki Arisawa, over there is Orihime Inoue and the strong man is Yasutora "Chad" Sado."

"Nice to meet you Ryu." Orihime chimed at Ryu.

"Same thing also." Chad said.

"So are there Karate and an Art Club? I do want to get my body to toughen up a tiny bit. Also there is that I want to have a colorful style of drawing art. Especially I like to use calligraphy and pencil art frequently."

"Well Ryu, there is an Art Club that meets on when they are called. Orihime and I can take you there since that is tomorrow and as for Karate Club, I am a member there so they meet after school. I can take you there to my Karate sensei to evaluate you." Tatsuki finished speaking.

"All right, there is nothing I have to do after school I will do that." Ryu replied.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had taken Rukia outside of the school yard where no one can be suspicious of their "chat".

"Hey you! Just what the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia.

"My how scary! What is the matter? You're not going to do something to me, are you?" Rukia questioned sweetly.

"First of all, quit talking like that!" Ichigo responded.

"Oh, I think this is pretty good considering I learned it overnight!" Rukia once again responded sweetly.

"Forget it! So why are you here? Weren't you going back to that Soul Society or whatever?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Don't be stupid. Only Soul Reapers can go back there. Right now, I don't have that ability."

"What?"

"Last night, most of my powers as a Soul Reaper were taken by you."

"What? I don't know anything about that."

"Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this Gigai form."

"What's a "Gigai"?"

"It's a temporary body provided for use in emergencies. Soul Reapers who are drastically weakened inhabit a Gigai until their powers return."

"That's why my classmates and brother could see you."

"Precisely. And so until my powers return, you will have to do the work of a Soul Reaper."

"What?" Ichigo questioned Rukia which he was puzzled and confused on his situation with the duties of a Soul Reaper.

"It's only natural. You have the powers of a Soul Reaper. You don't have the right to refuse."

"I refuse!"

"What?"

"I don't ever want to fight such monsters again!"

"Ridiculous! You did fine yesterday!"

"That's because my family was being attacked. But I'm not about to fight for complete strangers. Sorry to disappoint you."

As Ichigo was about to leave, Rukia said. "I see. Then it can't be helped." Rukia use her spirit glove to take Ichigo for some hollow hunting (watch episode 2 for that scene).

Back with Ryu, he was finished for the school day when he met up with Tatsuki to go to the school dojo.

"Ah I see you are ready to come to the school dojo."

"Ready as I will ever be Tatsuki."

So both Ryu and Tatsuki went to the school dojo, which was very nicely built. The whole room floor was covered in mats to make the high blows easily safe for the students. There were trophies that were at one side of the room, which was at the size of the gymnasium. One man that had blue hair, his height at 6 feet, weighs 120 pounds, rough skin and hard muscles and was at his 40s was the sensei of the dojo.

"Well Arisawa it seems you brought in a friend of yours is he to try out for the dojo?"

"Yeah but how did you know about that Kai sensei?"

"Well for one thing Arisawa you never brought in any people before except if they would be any new recruits. That is what I could guess at why you brought this new student."

"Yeah you are right this boy is Ryu Kurosaki."

"Ah the new kid and Ichigo's brother eh. Well I hope Ryu that you are not too aggressive than your little brother."

"What do you mean by that, Kai sensei?" Ryu asked as he was not familiar with his siblings yet. Though Ryu had in the past travel to parallel dimensions, Ryu was still curious as to what this parallel versions of his siblings were like.

"I guess that you went on a long trip and you happen to arrive here a few days ago. You must have been out for so long that you never seen your siblings before."

"Oh boy, you are right but how did you know about that?"

"I can easily tell that when you asked me that question earlier."

"Well I suppose that is a good answer. So Kai sensei, are you going to do my evaluation test then?"

"Of course Kurosaki since Arisawa brought you here she will spar with you since she is one of my Black Belt students."

Both Ryu and Tatsuki both were opposite of each other from a distance to start the spar.

"Ryu I hope you do your best then."

"Same thing to you also, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki first started the spar by trying to score a hit on Ryu but he was able to guard the attack. Then what Ryu then does to counterattack is a roundhouse kick on Tatsuki. Tatsuki tries to escape from the move but she was easily defeated by the attack. The whole class was surprised that this was the same person that is Ichigo's elder brother.

"Such strength that this boy has. No wonder why he is Ichigo's elder brother." One guy says.

"Man he could win some expert matches easily." Another guy said.

Ryu then seen the looks of everyone and answered "is there something wrong. Did I do this too hard and harm Tatsuki?"

Ryu then helps Tatsuki get back on her feet and says "I am sorry I did that Tatsuki, I hope I did not hurt you in any way."

"No Ryu, I am just surprised that you were able to counter my move and then deliver a roundhouse kick on me. I see that you were relaxed and you were able to predict my move so easily. Your fighting style is different than with Ichigo had use on me when he was younger." Tatsuki said.

"Well since you were able to best Tatsuki you are in the club. Since we had seen what our new student can do class is dismissed for today. We will meet after lunch and do not worry about classes I will tell your teachers that you are excused for the day." Kai said.

"Hai!" The students shouted to their sensei.

To be continued

Well that was an intense chapter I had written for the new story. There are a couple of minor changes that will happen from the anime but the end result of getting to Soul Society, Bount and Arrancar arcs will still be there. Though I am still re-watching the anime, movies and filler episodes to fit in this story.

Did you like the parts with Tatsuki in there? I gave her more time since mostly she is a minor character that needs to become a major character like Ichigo and the gang. I am doing like an extended version of the episodes like this chapter was from the first episode and half of the second episode.

Kai is a minor OC that will not be featured as much because he is human and eventually, he will die. But to clear things up, he will go to the Soul Society after he dies.

Now the major difference with this story is that Isshin had another woman he loved before he met Masaki. Now of course Ryu came from Isshin's first wife so for now no one knows about the two being Soul Reapers not even Rukia and mostly Soul Society. In a later chapter we will see the back story of Isshin's first wife.

I have put up in my profile the links for my drawings for Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki and also other drawings that are part of this story. So, have a look and please review them once you check them out in either at the site or in a review at this site.

All right, so I've finished the first chapter of my re-write. The title will still be the same but I have already made some changes to make the characters interact more with the other characters. Every chapter (some chapters will not) that has attacks will have a summary of the moves and attacks used in each chapter.

With this story, I had given Ryu more of an emotional drama he has within because of what he had done to his elder brother. Even more so, Ryu had use a spell of sorts and gave back the memories and powers back to Urahara, Isshin and Rukia. The first person to learn about his past self was Isshin because the two will alter on discuss on what had happened a long time ago, something I wanted to address with this extended version of the story. Don't think that this will be the last you will see the Byakuringan as this will be showing up in every chapter.

Spell: Byakuringan Suppression Seal

Spell Type: Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art)

Spell Rank: X

Summary: The Byakuringan Suppression Seal is a powerful spell that Ryu casts to apply a seal over a person's core of its soul to keep the person's memories, powers, etc. intact for a long time. It can be released only by a person wielding the Byakuringan. Once released, the person retains everything, including their appearance. Though even after the seal is released, it takes a short time before the effects from releasing the seal will activate.


	2. A wondering spirit

Now we are getting to the second chapter of this story. Now to clear things up I will combine episodes into one huge chapter so that we can soon get to Soul Society for the group. Now although I made some changes like we never gotten to Ichigo seeing the damage from the house, the family did not see the markings yet. Now of course that Rukia cannot change both Isshin and Ryus' minds since they can easily fool any device Soul Society uses.

Instead of Ichigo meeting Rukia at lunchtime, he meets her at the beginning of school. You will see why in this chapter and also we get to see the filler episodes like Sora reappearing. I will be using the dialogue they had in the anime but many scenes like Ichigo fighting against the hollow and Rukia forced him to decide was not used since some scenes will be exact as the anime. Even with Ryu involved he was still at school since unlike his little brother he does not take many breaks.

I had decided to not include the mod souls or other minor characters. Though that happens in the anime, they are by far the stupidest characters in the story. In short, this story will be similar to the manga version of Bleach. This way the movies, OVAs and the mangas will be used for this story. One last thing is that this story will have Naruto characters but how they will appear will be interesting.

Finally, I had a good review from an anonymous person and he thought that Ryu was Naruto. Well, Ryu isn't Naruto because you will need to read again on the chapter because I have something planned for Naruto once he does make his appearance and that won't be for a while. After reading the summary for the story, you will see what I have planned for the story overall and one last thing, there are more series that I intend to add because of their existence will give a huge reason that they are also threatened as well.

Also to add that if you are going to review on my stories, I need to know who you are because I will be able to reply back to you since anonymous people are no good and I cannot be able to reply back to them at all.

Chapter 2: A wondering spirit

After the karate class was done, all the students were dismissed from class. With that Ryu and Tatsuki retrieve their stuff and they decided to walk home together. Along the way, Ryu told Tatsuki about himself.

"So Ryu, how come I never met you before?"

"Tatsuki, there are some things that you shouldn't know. I know that you wanted to know me a lot more, but when the time is right, I will tell you." Ryu finished speaking. He wanted to protect Tatsuki and that he realizes that he likes her besides with his other girlfriends including his first hime, Yoruichi.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tatsuki, which by now was curious on the matter of Ryu's trip.

"If I would tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Ryu said.

Tatsuki sighed. She was curious on Ryu but she realize that there is something else going on but unfortunately, she couldn't just forced out of Ryu, so she has to wait patiently.

"Why you come with me to Orihime's house for dinner. My mom always sends me over to Orihime's house leftovers so I thought the least I can do for the three of us is that we can know more about you. Do not worry; I understand that you are new to having friends and taking care of siblings."

"Oh, I guess you're right about that."

"**I feel something familiar from Tatsuki, but where could that be from**?" Ryu thought.

"So I take it that you say yes then?"

"Yeah, so what time you want me to meet you?"

"Two hours from your house then. Besides, my house is not that far from here so I will walk home from here."

"All right see you later then Tatsuki."

"Right, thanks Ryu."

So both Ryu and Tatsuki departed from here and for a moment both had a light blush signaling that they have a crush on each other. By now Ryu had realize this and found another girlfriend for his harem. Now, once Ryu tells this to one of his other girlfriends, then they can meet up, that is after he tells her the truth about his life.

Ryu walked back to his house where he seen his family watching TV.

"Well welcome back son so how you came so late after Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son. Isshin was regretting what had happened to his second son after he failed to be there for Naruto and he is the only one left to carry the burden of his own foolish mistakes.

"Let me see father, I made friends with Orihime and Tatsuki and I am joining the art club and karate club, sorry for not asking for your permission earlier."

"That is alright son and besides you need some after school activities so that you can have fun with your friends. So are you going to be with us for dinner then?" Isshin asked.

"Sorry father, but Tatsuki has invited me over to Orihime's house for dinner. She will come over in two hours. I just have to go back to my room and unload my stuff then."

"All right but do not take so long okay son."

Ryu nodded and went to his father's room since they had not decided to put him in an actual room for the time being. Once inside his father's room, he decided to remove his book bag and then remove his shirt; his body was well built and to no ones' eyes was dragon tattoos engraved all over his body along with markings that resemble sealing techniques.

"**I must be careful tonight because I fear that Sora Inoue has transformed into a hollow due to that accursed Grand Fisher**. **Which means Tatsuki chan and Orihime are being targeted**." Ryu thought.

So Ryu then bit on his thumbs with his teeth until a drop of blood starting to come out and then put the drop of blood on the seals.

"Release!"

As Ryu said those words, many scrolls popped out of his body. Then Ryu was able to release these scrolls and put them on his bed for now until his father get for him a separate room (there are three extra rooms that the Kurosaki household have beside the rooms for the siblings as well as the parents' room).

"**Well that should do it until father can get for me a separate room to live in I guess. Those scrolls are safe in this room since father will guard them**.** And besides, I know you will soon find this father so that you will show them to Urahara and then you both will figure out everything**." Ryu thought as he exited out of the room.

Two hours have passed and everyone was enjoying spending time together. Isshin was being a klutz as always though in reality he is wearing a mask to not attract Ichigo and Rukia. As for Rukia, she was keeping an eye on the family and in a way it reminded her with her elder brother Byakuya at the Soul Society of course that Ichigo has not seen Rukia yet after she dragged him to fight off a group of hollows. Karin and Yuzu were getting along with their big brother happily. Ichigo noticed that Karin was happy with her second big brother very well. Something that Ichigo smiled because it was like when his mother was still alive.

Meanwhile, at Orihime's house, she was being watched by her deceased elder brother Sora Inoue when he was captured by hollows.

In Hueco Mundo, a shadowed hollow which if look closely is Grand Fisher, a hollow that eluded Soul Society for over 50 years and ironically, the killer responsible for the death of Ichigo's mother. Grand Fisher sends his servants and devours the soul of Orihime's elder brother. When it was done, Sora has become a hollow by force.

Back to the Kurosaki house, Tatsuki arrived at the house to pick up Ryu and the two went to Orihime's house and along the way Tatsuki talked to Ryu about her friendship with Orihime.

"I see Tatsuki, both you and Orihime had a good friendship over the years."

"Yeah it has been, but the bad thing is that Orihime's elder brother Sora died three years in a car accident and he was rushed to your family's hospital. Sora was the only living family member left that Orihime had." Tatsuki said sadly to the elder Kurosaki.

"That is sad that someone that truly brought happiness to that person died so early. If he was still alive I want to be friends with Sora. But though something tragic did happen we can be there to support her as her friends. Though we cannot ever bring back the dead we can move on and fill in the void with friends."

"Yeah I agree on that Ryu as well."

The two teens arrived at Orihime's house. Tatsuki went and rang the doorbell for Orihime to answer.

"Yes! Tatsuki and Ryu!"

"Mom asked me to give this to you. It's stewed beef with potatoes."

"Oh!"

The three entered Orihime's apartment and they all sat together. Both Ryu and Orihime ate the leftovers. Of course that they both had small portions since to them the food was huge to feed many people.

"Wow! Home made stewed beef and potatoes! This is so delicious!"

"I agree with Orihime this is delicious. Your mom must be the best chef in this world."

"Orihime, you eat such weird stuff when you're alone."

"You think so Tatsuki?"

"Absolutely, what is this stuff?"

"Come on Tatsuki, I do not think Orihime use any weird stuff on her cooking. We just need to help Orihime with her cooking."

"Well you are right Ryu we do need to help you Orihime with your cooking."

"That is not necessary I mean cooking I have been doing for a long time."

"You might be right Orihime but I have been taught by many cooks during my travels so I have established for myself as a good cook."

Back at Kurosaki's house, Ichigo who was unaware that both Ryu and Tatsuki left the house a while ago was visited by Yuzu.

"Hey brother, have you seen my pajamas?"

"Hey, at least knock!"

"Boy, you've gotten so mean now that you're in high school!" Yuzu pouted.

"Have not. And I don't know where your pajamas are."

"Strange! My dress is also missing."

"But why do you have to ask me about everything?"

"Good night!"

Rukia was relaxing in Ichigo's closet when she heard the Soul Pager beeping.

"An order?" Rukia whispered.

Ichigo heard noises and said "What? Huh? Huh?"

Then Rukia seen her Soul Pager went from blue to orange (blue would be a detector of when a hollow is nearby and orange is when the hollow is very close by. It is similar to a metal detector and that when metal is nearby, it would beep and when you are close to one then the metal detector would bee rapidly until you remove the metal).

"Huh? Ichigo!"

Ichigo was shocked that Rukia was at her closet.

"What're you doing there? And those pajamas!"

"Save it for later. We have an order!"

"Order?"

"It's coming!"

"Wait a minute!"

As Rukia use her Soul Gauntlet to turn Ichigo into his spirit form, he was saved by the hollow's attack. If Ichigo would have not been saved then the hollow would skin him for sure.

The hollow then appeared before the two and he screamed at them charging them for the kill.

"Don't just stand there! It's coming!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia dodged the way and the hollow was about to attack again.

"Aim for the head!"

Ichigo then uses his chance to draw out his sword without doing damage to his ceiling. The ceiling had made Ichigo's attack shallow since he was drawing out too much time to make an attack (but that what happens when fighters like Ichigo has a small environment to attack his opponent on).

As Ichigo try to make an attack on, the hollow uses its tail to throw Ichigo to the side.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo after hearing Rukia was able to make a hit on the hollow's arm. The Hollow screamed since it was damaged and he was losing blood a little.

"Idiot! Don't just swing the sword around!"

"Shut up! As long as I kill it, right?"

Ichigo then jumped from the hollow's attack and yelled "You're mine!"

Ichigo was able to make a hit on the hollow's mask.

"Not deep enough! Huh?"

The hollow was able to grab the zanpakuto's blade and was holding onto the blade. There was a struggle between the hollow and Ichigo but Ichigo was able to put more force into the struggle and somehow he won.

But the mask cracked and the right side of the hollow which was only the eye and the forehead was exposed.

The hollow screamed since it was weakened though he was not killed yet.

"What?"

As Ichigo was distracted, the hollow retreated into the portal it made in desperation to come back for revenge so to speak.

"It got away. We're going after it."

Ichigo, recovered after the power struggle, was standing there still.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"That thing's face, it was Inoue's brother."

"What?"

The hollow back at Hueco Mundo regenerated its lost mask and screamed again as it was ready to have revenge on the Soul Reaper.

Back with Ichigo's room, Ichigo was still recovering from the shock that Sora was the invading hollow. Rukia waited a moment before she talked again.

"I'll tell you one thing. Attacking a hollow from behind and splitting its head from one blow. That is the essence of exterminating a hollow. Do not forget."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"This is to minimize your own injuries and also so that you never see the identity of the hollow."

"What do you mean by "identity of the hollow"?" Ichigo asked Rukia once again.

"You saw it, just now. All hollows were once the souls of ordinary humans."

"What?" Ichigo said with a shocked look. "You never told me that! Wasn't that just some monster? Some monster we needed to kill?"

"Yes, now he is just a monster. And he must be destroyed."

"But he was once human?"

"Grudges, regrets. Souls who still harbor such feelings are hard to perform Konso (Soul Burial) on, and linger on alone. Then they either become hollow themselves, or are devoured by other hollows, and become new hollows."

"That's!" Ichigo then remember earlier with Sora's face appearing though it was just a quarter of the face.

Back with Orihime's apartment, Tatsuki and Ryu were surprised about what Orihime said earlier about Ichigo as they were talking.

"What? You mean Ichigo?" Tatsuki yelled as Orihime had a small blush on her face.

"Yes. But they were just walking together. What's the matter?"

"Why that Ichigo! I didn't realize he was such a fast worker! I mean he didn't even walk you home even though you were hurt!"

"Well I am disappointed with my little brother. I was hoping that he would be polite in aiding a young woman such as yourself Orihime but when I get home I am going to pound Ichigo for leaving you like that. How dare he if I was him I would walk you Orihime back to your apartment. I have not found any seniors to help them because this town is not much expanded like with one of the major cities of Japan. So honestly it will be a long time before there are some seniors that I can help them with."

"No, he offered to walk me home." Orihime was blushing at the fact she is talking to Ichigo. "But. Aghh! Watch out! I'm going to win! I mean, champ!"

"What are you imagining?" Both Tatsuki and Ryu spoke.

"Umm Tatsuki, I think we just jinxed each other. I think that we have to fix this or else we get bad luck for the rest of our lives."

"Agree. Though it would be ironic that we die now of bad luck. That would be one thing the gods wouldn't live this down or something like that."

"To the right! Yes, here! Watch out! It's a gun!"

There was a sound coming from the apartment after Sora's picture was reflecting.

"What was that?" Tatsuki said as there were more sounds and in the background a hollow was screaming.

Back with Ichigo's room, Ichigo was wondering on the same question he seeks for the answer on.

"But why would Inoue's brother come after me?"

"I don't know. But judging from the hollow that attacked you last time, it seems a powerful hollow who remains in the dark wants to devour your spiritual power. And it probably controls several hollows. Then Inoue's brother's appearance would make sense."

Ichigo then grabbed Rukia by the shirt and yelled. "No way! So, what should I do? I can't kill Inoue's brother?"

"Think! If you don't kill him, he will wonder around forever! And there's no doubt that he will attack you again."

Rukia then realizes something and said. "Wait, we may not have time to worry about him!"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl is in danger!"

Back with Orihime's house, Ryu, Tatsuki and Orihime were laughing together.

"Wasn't that delicious?" Orihime asked Tatsuki and Ryu.

"Yeah. How about some dessert now?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"I have some leeks and bean jam jelly."

"Wow, I had that before those are delicious I too would love to have dessert if you would let me Orihime." Ryu said to Orihime.

"Of course Ryu, I always make too much so there should be some for you."

"What?" Tatsuki asked Orihime and Ryu.

"They go great together."

There was a moment where the teddy bear was damaged.

"I'm not too keen for that."

The teddy bear fell down on the ground.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Oh poor Enraku! This is terrible. How come you're all torn up?"

More sounds were coming and Tatsuki said. "What's that?"

Back to Ichigo he was jumping on rooftops to rescue Orihime.

"The hollows target their own kin?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"It happens frequently." Rukia responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Hollows are fallen souls. Souls that were not guided into the Soul Society by a Soul Reaper. Souls that were not protected by hollows. They lose their hearts and become hollows themselves. Now that this hollow has failed to devour you, he will go after the soul of the one he loved most in his life. Remember the bruise on Orihime's leg today? That was the mark left by the hollow."

"Then that accident was Inoue's brother's doing?"

"Perhaps."

Back with Orihime's apartment, the three were tense that something has come, though Ryu knows it is a hollow.

"Umm guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

Orihime had seen blood on her hand. "What is this?" Orihime said.

Orihime felt a shock towards her back as if her life was being pulled out. Then Orihime fell down to the ground of the shock.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled as she was punched toward to the side by the same thing earlier.

As Tatsuki recovered from the blow, her shoulder was bleeding.

"What is this? Home come there's blood?"

Before Tatsuki could speak further, she was pounded again by the mysterious being (though you know it is the hollow).

"What is that?" The Tatsuki was choked by the hollow. Orihime stand in horror as the hollow was hurting her friend.

"What is that? What's happening? What is that ghostly thing? Is that me? Why? What is this chain? I can't breathe."

"That is enough!" Ryu yelled and deliver a punch to the hollow and thus saving Tatsuki's life.

"Tatsuki please speak anything just please I beg of you please do not die on me. I lost too many people I cannot see another person die because of me. Orihime please speak to me, I cannot lose someone this innocent as you Orihime." Ryu cried into tears for his friends as he thought they were going to die by the hollows' hands.

Then Ryu then seen the hollow and in anger he looked at the hollow. "How dare you Sora Inoue you come back to harm your own baby sister that she loved you with her own heart. But I will show you now that you will regret in hurting them all!"

Then Ryu then transforms into his Soul Reaper form and had taken out his zanpakuto from his left side of his back and started to release his zanpakuto. "Ignite and soar! Hiraishin Zangetsu!" (Flying Thunder God Cutting Moon)

The sword transformed into a similar version of Ichigo's Zangetsu but it was engraved with yellow dragon markings and in the center the kanji for thunder god. The blade was bright yellow and had a yellow red hilt.

Rukia and Ichigo then felt the massive spiritual pressure as they entered Orihime's room and they were shocked beyond words that Ryu was indeed a Soul Reaper.

"Impossible, your elder brother is a Soul Reaper as well? How this can be he never became a substitute Soul Reaper unless. Oh my god he was born with Soul Reaper powers." Rukia said.

"Get away now and take Orihime and Tatsuki away from this place. I will save your brother Orihime I promise."

"**No one will take Orihime away from me**!" Hollow Sora said as he grabbed the Chain of Fate from Orihime and planned his escape. Not only that, but the hollow has dragged Orihime's body since the Chain of Fate was still linked to both her body and soul.

Ryu was trying to get back Orihime when the tail of the hollow gotten him good.

"Oh well, soon I will fulfill my promise one way or the other."

"Ryu! Let go! Let go! Ryu is hurt! Let go!"

"**Orihime have you forgotten me**?"

Orihime looked at the hollows' eyes and said "Brother?"

Ryu had gotten up when Rukia spoke to Ryu. "Are you alright Ryu?"

"Yeah, I had not expected that he whacked me good with his tail."

Back with Orihime's apartment Sora was talking with his sister.

"Are you really my brother?"

"**Yes, I am Orihime**."

"You're lying. My brother would never do what you're doing."

"**I was lonely**."

"Huh?"

"**You were forgetting about me little by little**. **After I died, you prayed for me every day**. **I watched you**. **It was your prayers that gave me peace**. **But after about a year, you became friends with that girl**. **After that you began praying for me less and less often**. **And when you entered high school, you stopped praying for me altogether**. **That's why I was so lonely**." Sora said as he was pointing to Ryu and Ichigo.

"Brother, you're wrong!"

"**Listen, Orihime**! **If you have even a shred of feeling left for me, do not betray me anymore**! **Just listen to what I tell you**. **It won't take long**. **I'll devour that Soul Reaper and end this quickly**!"

"Wait! Ryu has nothing to do with this! Please stop, brother! Don't hurt him anymore!" Orihime pleaded for Ryu's sake.

"**Be quiet**! **Whose fault do you think it is that I became this way**? **It's your fault**!" Sora choked his own sister as it was her fault. "**You will listen to what I say**! **Otherwise I'll kill you first**!"

"Stop!" Ryu yelled as he inflict damage to the hollow with many deep stabs on the hollow and as the hollow tried to kill Orihime, Ryu then slashed at the hollow's hand thus cutting his hand and the hollow scream as he lost his hand.

"Listen, you. Do you know why big brothers are born first? It's to protect their little brothers and sisters that follow. Yet you're threatening to kill your own sister? Don't say that, even if you are dead!"

"Ryu!" Ichigo and Rukia both entered back at the apartment and they had seen on what Ryu had said earlier. Ichigo was proud of his brother on if he was at the same position the he would had said that also (ironically in another alternate universe, Ichigo was fighting alone against Sora and had given that exact speech). Rukia was relieved that her friend has a kind heart though he does have determination.

"**Shut up**! **Orihime is mine**! **I raised her when our parents abandoned us**! **It was when Orihime was three**. **I'd protected her ever since**! **Orihime**! **Come to me**! **If you listen to me, I won't lay a hand on the others**."

"It is now time I will separate you from your imprisonment for good."

Ryu then returned Hiraishin Zangetsu back to its sheath. "Divine Hollow Exorcism!" Ryu said as he completed the incantation for his spell.

When the incantation was complete, a surge of white light engulfs the hollow and what happen next was unexpected for anyone to guess, except for Ryu since he was the one who casted the spell.

The hollow and Sora was separated for good. Ryu then quickly shunpo to grab Sora and taken him to Rukia. The Chain of Fate was restored; though it was still removed it didn't have the dangers of Sora becoming a hollow, before Grand Fisher transformed him into a hollow. As for the hollow, the hollow had still the same appearance but now it does not any traces of Sora.

"Well Orihime I fulfill my promise to you so now time to end this. Now you monster, you will pay for hurting my friends!"

The hollow screamed at Ryu and the hollow was defeated with one hit of his unreleased zanpakuto that he had used earlier when he uses Hiraishin Zangetsu. When the hollow was destroyed, everyone was relieved that the hollow was destroyed. Orihime was crying that her brother is back with her though only it is in her spirit form.

"Orihime." Sora finally woken up and first saw his little sister crying.

"I'm sorry, brother. It's my fault. It's all because I begged you not to leave me alone."

(Flashback)

"Brother! Please don't die! Please don't leave me alone!" As Orihime said crying at the time of Sora's death three years ago.

(End flashback)

"That's why you couldn't rest in peace." Orihime said crying at her brothers' arms.

"Orihime."

"I sensed that you were always beside me. Even earlier today, when that car almost hit me, you protected me, right? You pulled my leg to get me out of the way. So that's why. But if I keep depending on you, you'll never be able to rest. So I wanted to show you I'm happy. You don't have to worry about me. But that made you lonely and sad."

"Orihime I never wanted to make you sad in my life. I have made you happy since you were three years old. I was almost consumed by the monsters that devour me but how did I come back when I thought to be a goner for good."

"It was me Sora, I freed you from your imprisonment from that hollow. I am Ichigo's elder brother Ryu. Currently you are dead but although you're a spirit, you were used." Ryu said as he was pointing to Ichigo. "Someone wanted Ichigo's life for a reason. But do not worry your little sister is not dead. She is still connected by the Chain of Fate so both Rukia and I can easily use Kido to put her spirit back to her body. I heard all about you from one of Orihime's friend Tatsuki and ever since I heard about what happened to you, I promise to myself that I would protect her as a friend."

"I see, thank you for saving my life." Sora smiled at Ryu.

"It is alright Sora and besides it was not your fault the hollows enslaved you and now I can send you to the Soul Society."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a Soul Reaper and as my job as a Soul Reaper, I can perform Konso and you would be safely transported to the Soul Society. Besides if you stay for longer, then the hollows will devour you again. I need to use Kido on Orihime so stand back."

As Ryu perform Kido on Orihime, her hairpins reflected on Soras' eyes.

"You gave that to her as a present, didn't you? Orihime said so. That's why she wears it every day." Ichigo said to Sora. Sora nodded to Ichigo.

After Ryu healed Orihime, Ryu was about to perform Konso on Sora when Orihime spoke.

"Wait, brother. This hairpin that you brought me that day. We had a fight over it remember? Because I said it was too childish. I let you go to work without saying anything. That was the last time I would see you alive. So, I want to say it now. Brother, have a nice day."

"Yeah, I'm off now." As Ryu performs Konso on Sora he disappered and transform into a hell butterfly. Then as he left from sight, Orihime cried at Rukia's shoulders.

The next day at lunchtime…

"It's true! A Sumo Champion really came to my room and blasted a hole with a gun!" Orihime said as she was eating lunch.

The other girls said together. "Huh?"

"Not again! Can't you make it sound more realistic? At least, say a Pro Wrestler came and caused a brawl outside." Said the one girl that had a dark brown hair with a tint of light purple.

"Well, I like Orihime's silly imagination." Said Chizuru.

"I'm saying it's true! Right Tatsuki?"

"Uh yeah."

"Huh? Tatsuki, don't tell me you agree."

Ryu, Ichigo and Rukia were watching on the conversation with Orihime and the girls.

"So is that what you did yesterday?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yes."

(Flashback)

"Ichigo, Ryu, what is this?

Rukia then use a spray and Orihime fainted in an instant.

"Orihime? Hey, what you're you doing?"

"Memory replacement. I erased her memories of tonight and replaced them with new ones."

"Memory replacement?"

"But I can't choose the new memories, which can be a problem." Both Rukia and Ryu pulled the bodies of their friends at one place. "In any case, we'll find out tomorrow."

(End flashback)

"You used it on my family the other day, haven't you?"

"Yes I did. What is it?"

"I don't have the resolve to do this yet. I'm not such a fine human being that I can promise to risk my life for a stranger. However, I'm not a total slime who'd watch someone get hurt before my eyes. I'll help you do the work of a Soul Reaper."

"Thanks, I'm counting on you."

"Excellent so you guys have settle your differences since that way I would not be so dependant on reaping hollows though I have a feeling that things will get interesting from here on out."

"You have powers that we never thought up on before. No one has ever separated a hollow and a spirit so easily. You must have powers that are truly god like." Rukia said.

"Believe me you do not want to know my past at all because even for you, Ichigo it is nothing but hell and despair but let just say that at the end I have acquired many things to become a Soul Reaper." Ryu said to Ichigo.

"All right, I believe you big brother." Ichigo said.

To be continued

That was an intense chapter I had ever written. One is that in some cases there will be a slightly different effect on the story that is separated from the anime and manga. Like for example Sora was free from the hollow was never there. I wrote that as for Orihime fans that wanted her brother alive. In terms of being alive is that his spirit is alive.

Did you like with the Naruto reference with the Hiraishin. Again, the ninjas that Ryu met were perhaps from the Naruto universe but for now they are unknown ninjas. Rukia and Ichigo now know about Ryu being a Soul Reaper but not his true form as a Vizard or his other 2 zanpakutos. Nor do they know about him and his father living for centuries and them being spirits. The next chapter will be Chad's major appearance (in the earlier episodes he appeared as a small role) though this was after Orihime's brother arc or Orihime's past arc. I call it that since Tite Kubo never said anything about those episodes being an arc at all.

Mostly of this chapter I made it original since Ryu will probably be like Ichigo while our orange hair hero will still do his thing. You will see why the Kurosaki family has determination like Naruto. I like the "Shatter" story by Neonzangetsu. If possibly I do a crossover with that then it would be interesting. But I would ask his permission for that.

There were scenes that didn't make any sense such as the scene at the beginning when Tatsuki talked to Ryu. So, I have corrected this because I am adding in the Naruto universe as the past but certain characters never existed in my universe. So, you guys will have to wait and see how my story will go.

Hiraishin Zangetsu - Flying Thunder God Cutting Moon

Appearance - A 40 inch long sword that had a yellow coated blade. The blade had engraved blue markings that resembled a dragon. The hilt was bright red and had the kanji symbol for "god". The sheath was white and was able to easily fit into Ryu's left side.

Release - "Ignite and soar! Hiraishin Zangetsu!" Ability is to control lightning with a flick of a finger on the blade while lightning can be easily controlled. This is the second form of Raikazerinmaru (Thunder Wind Dragon) since it has two different forms besides Raikazerinmaru.

Spell: Divine Hollow Exorcism

Spell Type: Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art)

Spell Rank: X

Summary: Divine Hollow Exorcism is another powerful spell that Ryu uses to separate a human soul from a hollow's corruption. When the human soul is free, the hollow will lost all chances in regaining the body that the hollow tried to control the human in the first place. This purifies the human soul from all traces of hollow's reiatsu on the human's inner soul.


	3. Chad and the cursed bird

All right so we get to chapter 3 of this story where Chad makes his major role. Though this is indeed after Orihime had seen her brother before Rukia used "Memory Replacement" on her to forget her brother. I made an alternate ending to Sora though in reality he uses Ichigo's zanpakuto to disappear. This chapter also introduces the Vizards though they will return when the Arrancar arc starts which that will be Season 3.

Chapter 3: Chad and the cursed bird

Soul Reapers, the spiritual guardians to the world of the living. Their job is to maintain the balance between the merit of good and evil souls that fill this world. Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki has arrived to Karakura Town for the purpose of protecting his family. When Sora Inoue, Orihime's elder brother was controlled by Grand Fisher, the mastermind hollow responsible for using Sora to kill Ichigo, Ryu saved Orihime and Tatsukis' lives by unleashing his zanpakuto, Hiraishin Zangetsu. By using Divine Hollow Exorcism he was able to save Sora's life and thus destroying the hollow that controlled Sora. After this, Ryu perform Konso on Sora and therefore sending him to the Soul Society.

"So Ryu, how did you manage to obtain Soul Reaper powers when I never seen you before?" Rukia asked.

"It is a long story but you see 10 years ago I went on a long trip to explore new places to say the least. During the 10 years I had a sensei that taught me everything as a Soul Reaper. His name was Ryu Uchiha."

"Did you say Ryu Uchiha?" Rukia was surprised at the man Ryu spoke of.

"Yeah I did Rukia. But sadly I cannot tell you guys yet for the matter on what I had gone through with sensei. I hope that you can understand me on that level though."

"**That man Ryu Uchiha he is a legend of Soul Society**. **He is called the **"**Dragon God of Flash**"** and the only one that have learned many unique abilities that no Soul Reaper had ever seen**. **But I never knew that he had taken a student recently**. **For him to live for 525 years, he must be doing something right now though**. **Even for myself I am not sure on Master Ryu's past**." Rukia thought.

"**You have no idea on the actual truth about me Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki family**. **You will soon learn that it was I that trained some of the best Captains including your elder brother**. **But I am happy that you know of my legacy though**. **But you will soon find out little Rukia chan about the real reasons about my powers and on my true legacy**. **As for you my little brother, you will soon learn about your Vizard heritage and then the real fun can begin**. **In the future you will soon meet my old friends that are now Vizards as well and half of them were my former superiors**." Ryu thought.

"Ichigo, you are also born with Soul Reaper powers. So when you made the deal with Rukia to become a Substitute Soul Reaper, you had taken mostly all her powers correct?" Ryu questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah but how did you know that brother?" Ichigo asked Ryu.

"One, I can sense that Rukia had lost so much spiritual power than what she originally had. Two, Rukia is that I told father that you were in Ichigo's room but he believed me since he said that "Ichigo has grown up". Get what I am saying Ichigo."

"Yes Ryu I do know what you mean." Ichigo answered Ryu truthfully.

"Three, your powers are uncontrollable and to the fact you are attracting the hollows since to them you are bait. Besides we will train to do that in the summer to control your powers and make sure that your powers are not attracting hollows anymore."

Then Ryu then punched Ichigo in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ichigo said as he was angry at Ryu for hitting him in the head.

"For not guiding Orihime to her house. I know all about yesterday when Orihime told me about her encounter with you. If you think you can not be nice to the girls and to help people then you are sadly mistaken. Oh, I will make sure you remember that everyday. See you later guys, I have to take care of some things so do not follow me Rukia and Ichigo because if you do then I would pound you to remind you that since I can sense your spiritual pressure so easily."

So the school day finished off very nicely with Ryu attending to his Karate class and then he attended with Orihime and Tatsuki the art club. Even Rukia found out about the art club and sure enough, the four were able to co-design some drawings that were very great that they can all agree on.

After school though, Ryu then traveled alone to a place that no one has ever went to before.

An abandoned warehouse, as Ryu then looked at the said warehouse, there was much debris that Ryu then looked over the warehouse.

"**This should be where **"**they**"** are stationed at but to the question is that will they be expecting me or it would be I that would be expecting them**." Ryu thought.

A man then appears before Ryu and he had jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut; he wears a long brown coat with a shirt and tie.

The blond person then realizes on the face of the person and he was shocked since he remembers the face very well.

"Well, I be damned, Isshin's son, it's been a very long time the last time I have seen your face. How did you manage to get to the hideout?"

"Good, you did remember my face it has been a century since I last seen you Shinji Hirako or should I say, Captain Hirako." Ryu said with a grin as Shinji was shocked as what Ryu had said.

The rest of the Vizards came out and to their surprise; half of them remembered Ryu's face. They were hiding behind Shinji since this guy had talked to him and once that particular half, heard what Ryu had said about meeting him a century ago they have figured it all out. Meanwhile, the other half didn't realize that this guy that approached Shinji is in fact the same person that had helped them getting control of their inner hollows.

"Well it has been a while as well, Captains Mugurama, Aikawa and Ohtoribashi. But to my luck, you have gained very valuable allies. I believe that it's the first time that I have seen you all face to face, Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki and Mashiro Kuna." Ryu greeted his old superiors and also to the other younger Soul Reapers.

"So exactly why you are here Ryu?" Shinji asked.

"One is that I wanted to discuss with you on some things that are of an interest to you and my former superiors, though I still see you four as my Captains. Have you already kept an eye on my younger brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, eh Captain Hirako?"

"I take it that he is going to soon become a Vizard as well. But I am surprised that Ichigo is your little brother along with Karin and Yuzu besides with your brother Rai, but he disappeared not too long after that confrontation we had with the parallel universe that the Ryudoji clan tried to gain an immense amount of power."

"Urahara did tell me that Masaki was killed by a hollow so it makes sense that because of that Ichigo will soon meet his hollow side. It is unavoidable sooner or later it will happen. You already know to make sure that Ichigo has to crush that hollow side to become a Vizard as well. You do know that he cannot escape his fate. As soon as you experienced the devastating loss of a loved one, then you have lost your sanity and he will soon know that he can never go back ever again."

"As ironically that is Ryu, yes that does happen. But it was you after all that along with your father, Urahara and Yoruichi that saved us from the tragic fate of becoming hollows."

"So I would take it that you have been far away after the night that you helped us with the hollow control?" Said Lisa as she wore oval glasses and had long black braided hair, she's dressed in a sailor's fuku. Lisa did have a slight blush when she spoke to Ryu, as if she somehow knew she liked him but she's didn't admit her feelings onto Ryu.

"Believe me that I had to learn more customs that this dimension had. Even as an intelligent woman like yourself, you would probably do anything to learn on these customs. You have to give credit to the foreign countries that they created some cool technology after this planet had to survive after many wars." Ryu said as he grinned at what he seen earlier with Lisa's blush on her face. He smirked at this and thought of a way of getting Yoruichi and his other himes to bring her real self out.

Ryu then for a moment disappeared in a shunpo and went close to Lisa. "Besides, you're very beautiful, Lisa chan." Ryu whispered to her ear as he kissed her on her lips. He winked at her as he shunpo back to Shinji.

"You idiot!" Lisa said as she ignored Ryu for a moment but she was happy that she called him chan.

"**He's so handsome and cute. No, bad Lisa, you're not a pervert**. **You have defeated all of Shunsui's flirts, but why is that I cannot defeat this boy's advances**?" Lisa thought.

"**Very feisty, but soon you will fall in love with me because I too have feelings for you Lisa hime**." Ryu laughed in his mind as he has already decides to enhance the developing love that Lisa has for Ryu by showing that he cares for them equally as with his other himes that he truly loves with. Besides, it was all thanks to Yoruichi and Sayuki that he found more girls that love him for himself, which is having a good heart and caring for his friends and family.

"So Ryu, how is your father? Though he was my friend as well and a good sparring partner, he must have married another woman after your mother died." Kensei said as he was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a white outline, green pants, silver hair, black combat boots, yellow eyes, fingerless orange gloves, and he has a black "69" tattoo on his chest.

"Well Captain Mugurama, like I said before, he married a woman of the name Masaki. I would say that Ichigo does look like her with having the same orange hair like his mother. He does get from his father's attitude, which I can easily relate to that though. He might be my half brother but he still is my brother and I failed to be there for him but I will set things right."

"Ryu, so what is going on with Soul Society these days?" Love questioned as he has on a green jogging suit, his hair is wildly spiky and he wears sunglasses, he is also very tall.

"Captain Aikawa, it is hard to say at the least but Yoruichi hime and Urahara told me that during that "incident", many Captains and Lieutenants were replaced. Your enemies had become Captains. Aizen is now Squad 5 Captain, Gin is now Squad 3 Captain and Kaname which he is still brainwashed by Aizen is now Squad 9 Captain. As for the other seats, I am not sure on the names but once I go there I will find out the names anyway." Ryu said though that's a lie because during the time he left the Seireitei, he traveled to many parallel universes and know immediately from this universe that it's the same people that are occupying the current seats of Lieutenants.

"But Ryu, you have to be careful that Aizen can easily use his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu and trapped you in an illusion that even you may not get out for good." Rose said, the man wore a thigh length black coat and a frilly shirt, his hair is long and curly and he wears black pants.

"You know what you are right Rose but I had obtained two bloodlines that will easily destroy Aizens' powers for good. The first is called the Byakuringan which allows me to seal off any energy points from the human body and also the Soul Reaper body. I received the bloodline from my mother, though even as she wasn't sure on what it's powers can do, she describe it from the scrolls she left me after she died. There is also that I can copy any attacks easily. Then the other is the Jagan Eye which allows me to use many abilities including an attack called Dragon of the Darkness Flame. By the time Aizen faces against me, he will die and thus this nightmare will end for good." Ryu said to Shinji.

"I see, even after all these years, I'm still figuring out how powerful you have become? You might even surpass your grandfather and also your mother if she was still with us." Shinji said sadly.

"I know Captain Hirako, there was a reason why I also came here. I have a hunch that Aizen, Gin and Kaname are somehow brainwashed by someone more powerful than all of you. If it's true, then would you still have a grudge against Aizen?"

Shinji looked at his friend's son for a moment. "If you're right, then how can you prove Aizen's innocence when he was there and condemned us to this life as Vizards?"

Ryu sighed for a moment before he spoke to Shinji. "In that case, what I never told you guys before is that even before you were stationed here, I had installed in this very location, a radio communicator that after I activate my reiatsu, it'll allow you to hear from me. Also in addition is that I have put up in many places a camera that you will be able to watch on my actions." Ryu said as he snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a large plasma TV screen.

"Now, you would still be able to watch the programs that the humans have broadcast but in addition, I will activate the channel that will let you see any activity that I have done. If it's the same enemy that I have thought of and they are the true masterminds behind the enslavement of those three, then we are in big trouble because if you have thought that the hollows were monsters, then you are truly sadly mistaken." Ryu said gravely.

"So, who are you suppose to be then?" Said Hiyori as she was a short girl with blonde hair that was worn in pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name.

"Ah yes, I haven't introduce myself to you and the others beside my Captains. I am Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki, the former Third Seat of Squad 10, the heir to the Yamamoto and Kurosaki families and the first Vizard in existence." Ryu said as all of them were in shock of Ryu's status as the first Vizard.

"Tell me something Ryu, just when did you become a Vizard?" Shinji asked.

"You remember that power surge was mysteriously activated after witnessing my mother's death?" Ryu asked as his former Captains nodded. "Well, that's when my transformation as a Vizard begun. At that moment, I was truly helpless to stop it and in addition, my Jagan Eye had awoken and not only that but also the full capabilities of the Byakuringan was unleashed. It seems that by witnessing deep emotions before you was the source of the power of my inner hollow. But, if it wasn't for Yoruichi hime that have saved my life, then that day, the whole Seireitei would have been completely wiped out."

"If you have gone through all that monstrous pain, then what about your mask?" Mashiro said as she wore a white bodysuit with orange gloves and an orange scarf, she has green hair and she wears goggles on her head with the lenses a shade of green.

"Mashiro is right, normally through all of our transformations, the hollow mask would have form in that instant, if that's the case, when did the mask occur after what you have told us?" Said Hachigen as he has black skull with crossbones, he has pink hair and he is a large man with a green tuxedo and a pink mustache also; he also wears a yellow bowtie.

Besides thinking for a moment that Mashiro was very cute, Ryu still had to put that aside for a bit as he was thinking on what Hachi asked. Ryu sighed as he had an answer.

"All right." Ryu said as he formed his hollow mask from his hand. When the mask was complete, it was shaped in the form of a dragon, have five red slits on each side and the forehead had a blue kanji sign for dragon that was at the edge of the top. Then below the kajin sign was a hollow eye hole above the two eyes.

"I see, so this is your hollow mask?" Hachi asked Ryu as the elder Kurosaki nodded. He then made the mask disappear since he was done with the mask for now.

"Yes, this is my hollow mask, but it's only the first form where as the second form is a bit different. There's one other thing I have to show you guys." Ryu said as he had unzipped his shirt and everyone was surprised and shocked over what they have seen.

His whole body was covered with dark dragon markings.

"This was the result of that fateful day all that power normally should destroy me for good. But the one thing I have survived was Yoruichi. She was the only one at the time that had very strong feelings that I also had long ago, which was love. Even after I was thrashed from this transformation, I never gave up on myself. Even now, I still love her and besides she told me that I need a harem for women that loved me for myself and not for dark desires like greed. However with the dragon markings, these were the result of gaining the Jagan eye. Remember this, do not allow your own guilt to take you over because that would be your own regret you would live forever on." After Ryu said those words, he left in a shunpo, shocking his former Captains while the others were surprised that a person can be so strong even after what he had gone through. This even touched Lisa because no man would ever to her talk about themselves like what Ryu had told them.

The former Captains sighed over this as they have to explain to their allies all about what happened to Ryu and how he came to be.

(Elsewhere)

Later that night, Chad was at a hangout (I am not sure on the area but it is at the beginning of episode 4) with two friends that he had for some time now.

"A cursed parakeet?!" Said one boy.

"Well, all his past owners had terrible things happen and died." Said the other boy, that he had a haircut close to his head (think of army like hairstyle) and was wearing a blue shirt that had a white layer after the blue layer.

"Are you serious? That's bad!"

"Do you want him, Shigeo?"

"Not after you tell me that!" Said the now identified Shigeo which he was wearing a yellow coat with a red shirt, blue jeans, a blond hairstyle, and was carrying a guitar case since he is a rocker. "Why don't you go dump him someplace?"

"But, that's cruel! How about you, Chad? He's cute, y'know?"

"Stupid, stop it! Chad has a weakness for cute things like."

A steel beam was about to fall on Shigeo's head when the bird screeched and they were alerted of the danger.

"Wha?!"

(Hueco Mundo)

This dimension was desolate as always when Grand Fisher spoke again.

"**We shall continue to devour**. **In order to fill the emptiness of our existence, we must continue to devour**. **A Soul Reaper's soul is exceptionally delicious**. **Once you taste it, you will always crave it**."

There was an image of the parakeet in a red background.

Shigeo was about to be killed from the steel beam when Chad saves them. Chad by using his upper body he was able to save their lives easily.

"Chad!"

"Are you all right, Chad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The force of the hit from the steel beam had made Chad's head bleed but still it is amazing that Chad was able to take such a hard blow like that while protecting his friends.

"Fine?! You're bleeding!"

The parakeet spoke to Chad. "Thank you for saving me."

"Huh?" Chad questions the parakeet.

"My name is Yuichi Shibata. What's yours?"

The two boys were scared because the stories were true about the cursed bird.

"What the hell?! It's like it understood what just happened!" Shigeo was panicking on the words the bird has said.

"That parakeet is cursed!" The other guy had said also panicking like his friend Shigeo.

"What's your name mister?" Yuichi had questioned Sado.

"Yasutora Sado. I'm 15 years old, still."

"Hey! Chad is interested in it!"

The next day at lunchtime, Ryu, Ichigo and Rukia were together hanging out after eating lunch.

"Geez, I can't believe my injuries healed in a day."

"Surprised? I was among the best in my Kido class. That was easy."

"Kido class? So what? Soul Reapers go to school?"

"Huh? Well yes. But Ichigo, how do you drink this?"

"Huh? You just poke a straw in it and drink."

"Straw?"

"Man after traveling to all countries there are many different methods of drinking juices. Like in the US, they sell drink pouches with straws at the same price due to the fact the drink companies can still have the same price by bundling the drinks with straws." Ryu spoke to Ichigo and Rukia. Both of them were about to say something, when Mizuiro interrupted them.

"Hey you three are together again."

"Huh?"

"You guys are quite close, huh?"

"Mizuiro, fool! Do, we look like friends?"

"Am I wrong? Oh well, if you say so. But Ichigo, you should be more aware of what people will think." Said Mizuiro that he kind of looked like a male version of Rukia (no, not Byakuya Kuchiki the Squad 6 Captain of Soul Society).

"Stupid, if I cared about what people thought, I'd dyed my hair black."

"That's true."

"So this is it! But where do I poke this?"

"Hello Kuchiki!"

"Huh? Hello! Err, Kojima san."

"Right! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mizuiro Kojima, age 15. I like-"

"Picking up girls." Ichigo interrupted Mizuiro's speech.

"Huh? No way! That's mean!"

"He looks like a dork, but he's a real flirt. Watch out for him."

"**Oh boy if Mizuiro founded out about Rukia's real age then he would lose his purpose in flirting with girls**." Ryu thought as he chuckled at the sight of Mizuiro finding out about Rukia's age.

"Stop it! You'll ruin my reputation! Besides, I'm only interested in older women."

"That's why she has to be careful."

"Huh?"

There was a bubble that said "so much older" (that appeared in episode 4).

"Never mind."

"There's the beautiful new student, Kuchiki! What are you doing here?!"

"Ichigo lured her here."

"No way!"

"What?! Ichigo why you! Good job!"

"Thanks. You're so happy you're crying?"

"I'm so glad you've come, Captain! To this garden of masculinity!"

"Hello."

"All right everyone! We're partying during lunch!"

"With milk, coffee, and yakisoba bread?"

"Shut up! It's the spirit that counts! And Kuchiki, if you're ever in need, don't hesitate to come to me!"

"Really?" As Rukia showed her juice pouch to Keigo in hopes of him helping her with the juice problem.

"Of course!"

"Oh Chad."

"Mmm."

"Are you injured?"

"Hey yeah, what happened?"

"A steel beam fell on my head yesterday."

"A steel beam?!" Keigo said as he panicked.

"As for my hand, I had a collision with a motorcycle. And the rider got hurt bad, so I just carried him to the hospital."

"No wonder why you were late."

"But geez, what is your body made of?"

"So you're telling me Chad that you were able to survive a steel beam and a motorcycle collision and were still able to go to school in that condition? It would explain your bandages on your head and your arm. If there are further problems then come to father's clinic and we should be able to fix that problem though." Ryu spoke to Chad.

"Right Ryu."

Chad then set the bird cage and Keigo spoke.

"Huh? What's with the bird?"

"Hello, my name is Yuichi Shibata. What's your name?" Ichigo and Rukia were shocked at the bird's appearance. Ryu wasn't surprised at the bird's appearance.

"Hey it is amazing! It really talks! My name is Keigo Asano. Can you say that?"

"Chad, where'd you get the bird?"

"Yesterday. Someone gave it to me."

"Hold it!" Keigo yelled as he was still talking to Chad. "You were just about to tell us, but got lazy and cut it short, didn't you?!" Chad then sat down with the bird cage. "That's a bad habit you have. Now explain!"

Ryu then hit Keigo in the head. "Man you are so annoying if Chad san had a reason that he found the bird then it is good enough for me."

"I didn't cut it short."

"Oh yes, you did! Listen, you."

"Again Keigo you are asking too many questions you need to shut that mouth of yours. Besides if you think I am like my little brother Ichigo, then you are sadly mistaken. Still, for what it's worth, I do thank both you and Mizuiro for being Ichigo's friend." Ryu said as both Keigo and Mizuiro was surprised to hear that from Ichigo's brother.

Rukia then talked to Ichigo about the bird.

"Don't worry."

"Huh?"

"There's definitely something in that bird, but it's not evil. It's probably a lonely spirit. But we cannot leave it alone. We should perform a Konso tonight."

"Got it. Another sleepless night."

"Don't complain."

Ichigo then worked with the juice pack. "Yeah-yeah, still."

"**He sensed a spirit and worried about the safety of the others**. **Perhaps he's beginning to understand what it means to be a Soul Reaper**. **But with Ryu, he's at a different level**.** If he's already at Captain level, then he could easily become a Captain from the Soul Society**." Rukia thought as she looked at Ichigo.

"Here." Ichigo said as he gave the juice box back to Rukia.

"Thanks."

Ichigo then said "It was during eighth grade."

"Huh?"

"When I first met Chad."

So Ichigo told Rukia the story on how he met Chad and how they became friends.

"Chad never fights back, no matter how much people goad him."

"He's an odd one."

"Yeah."

Late in the evening, Ichigo returned back home.

"I'm home!"

"Outta the way! Move!" Karin yelled.

"Huh? What's the matter, Karin? What's your hurry?"

"Hiya little brother as you can see we have some patients to take care of so please step aside." Ryu said as he was wearing a white doctor's coat like with his father is also wearing. He too left the house to help with the patients.

"Hi big brother!" Yuzu said as she left from the house.

"What's going on?"

"An accident! There was a car accident at the intersection."

"Car accident?" Ichigo questioned as he walked to his father in the next room. But he was standing there outside of the room where his father was talking to the people from another local hospital.

"You won't take him? Do something! There are patients who need more than our first aid level of treatment! Now listen! Tell your director it's a request from Kurosaki! Then you'll find some free beds! Understand?!"

"Dad."

"Damn useless people!"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No! Get back in some corner and stay outta the way!"

After a little while, Karin, Yuzu and Ryu came back with Chad.

"Dad! One more patient!

"Man he's a big one. Ichigo, come here and get to work!

So Ichigo when he heard his father's voice he seen that the patient is Chad. At the same time Karin is now terrified over the bird.

Chad when he was sitting at the table, there was a huge claw mark burn.

"This is bad! It's look like a burn. What hit you?"

"**This feeling**." Ichigo thought.

"You'll have to take it easy for awhile."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm okay now."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way you're fine after losing so much blood!"

Then Chad fell down to the ground and Isshin. "You see. Yuzu! Karin! Get a bed ready." Isshin said.

"Yes! Let's get you to bed, okay?" Yuzu said as she and Karin taken Chad to a bed.

Later that night, Ichigo and Ryu talked to Rukia about the accident.

"So you guys felt that already?" Ichigo questioned Ryu and Rukia.

"Believe me little brother, I am already aware of the situation regarding to Chad. There is something you guys must know."

Ryu then relaxed for a moment and he continued talking. "You see, another of my abilities is that when I kill any enemy they would give me all their information. You can say that this is like an interrogation. Now you remember about the situation with Sora san?"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded yes.

"So what I found is that Sora was controlled by a hollow, something you already know about Rukia since the Soul Society has told you in the past. Even for myself my information to be exact on hollows and other things are incomplete. But there was a powerful hollow that perhaps you might fill in for me. This hollow was the one responsible for controlling Sora and also possibly attacking Chad. Its name is Grand Fisher."

Rukia was surprised on the name. "Impossible, Grand Fisher has escaped our grasps for over 50 years."

"Grand Fisher at a possibility is the one responsible who have attacked Ichigo lately by sending in numerous hollows to kill him and to feed off his spiritual energy. There is the case that the bird might be another bait to be exact that another hollow have wanted to eat its spirit. We have to soon kill the hollow and send the bird's spirit to the Soul Society." Ryu concluded.

"So why would this hollow want my soul?" Ichigo asked.

"In one case that this hollow has craved specific spirit energy and I guess that your spirit energy is similar to the ones it ate in the past. So when it appears, we will kick its ass for sending these hollows and attacking this town." Ryu said.

So both Ichigo and Rukia went to bed when overnight, Karin could not sleep because she is terrified of the young bird.

Ryu went into her room and saw that she was having nightmares. Ryu, not wanting to see this decides to wake Karin up.

"Karin, wake up." Ryu said as Karin heard her elder brother's voice.

"Ryu, what are you doing in my room?" Karin asked as she woke up.

"You were having nightmares Karin."

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about big brother." Karin said as she was giving Ryu a fake smile.

"Karin, I know that you're lying to yourself. Whatever you had nightmares you're afraid that you would not talk to any of us. You are not alone Karin, you have dad, Yuzu, Ichigo and I to help you out. So, please…" Ryu said as he went closer to Karin and whispered "let me see the real you." Ryu sadly spoke as in that moment.

Karin broke out in tears and held onto her elder brother and cried for a very long time until she cries to sleep. Ryu had stayed by her side to comfort her and he cried a little that he seen Karin as a reminder of his own past, which he still to this day feels regret in not saving his mother, even after she died of a disease. But, the one thing that Ryu truly regrets is not telling Naruto the truth and that his real parents died the moment he was born. Ryu truly thought that by posing as his father, Naruto would have a happier life with Konoha and everyone living there.

In the end as he found out 100 years ago, Ryu found out the hard way. When he had seen the Byakuringan Supression seals within both his oldest friend Urahara and his father and that he found out who they were in their past lives, he truly cried for a month that he was dealt with the worst hand of fate itself and that the skies was raining as it was also crying nonstop because of Ryu that despite everything has happened, Ryu had never gave in to the darkness and still helped people with a good heart.

Unknown to Ryu, Isshin was watching both of his children and he too cried that he had made so many mistakes and it broken his heart that his own son is still suffering through his own mistakes he was truly forced to do in order to protect Naruto.

Isshin then was a little relieved that Ryu is trying his best to help Karin get through her own nightmares, he smiled that whatever Ryu had gone through, there's still the kind heart that Isshin loved his son for. But as Isshin realizes, that Ryu is sacrificing his own needs to help others, but he would soon break down crying and tell him everything that happened the moment that Isshin left this world before being reborn in the Soul Society.

To be continued

Well, this ends this chapter. I decided that might as well end it with a cliff hanger and then the next chapter we will have the conclusion to the cursed bird arc and then since you had a couple of days before Masaki's anniversary of her death.

The story will now have a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover but for now, it's just the Jagan Eye that is part of this story, would I bring out the characters, keep your fingers crossed.

As you read early on before Chad's perspective serves as the prologue to this chapter. Because that there was a huge time gap before Chad's scene with his friends, I decided that it was the perfect time to introduce the Vizards rather than the beginning of the Arrancar arc. Ryu does have a harem with Yoruichi as the alpha female, which is similar to many fanfictions that has a Naruto harem with Hinata as the alpha female. I love those stories because it focuses on girls that love Naruto for himself and not for other means (money, fame as the wife of the Namikaze's son, etc.) As for Ryu, Yoruichi along with his harem girls love him for himself, so picture Ryu as the Bleach version of Naruto and Yoruichi as the Bleach version of Hinata. But, this gets interesting because when the two were children, Ryu has Hinata's personality while you guess it, Yoruichi has Naruto's personality.

Now those days that we will skip those stupid characters like Kon, that stupid Don guy, and also those mod soul dolls. There will be some alterations on my vision of this story but not too much different to make it separate though. You could say that this is an AU story but this is kind of like the manga and anime.

Hopefully too with this story that we see the past that Isshin and Ryu shared a long time ago. Remember that Isshin is 775 years old while Ryu is 525 years old.

Ryu talked to Shinji about the true masterminds of framing nearly the entire Seireitei Captains and Lieutenants. In this case is that the three villains, which I won't say until later on, were the ones responsible for turning Shinji and his comrades into Vizards and possessing Aizen, Gin and Kaname. This story will now feature good Aizen, Gin and Kaname, but sadly they won't be truly appearing until nearly the end of the season.

All right, with this re-write I have done, I made the story more emotional and have added more stuff that now I have my true vision of how the story will be like. As you can see here that in my universe where the Dragon God of Flash exists, the four Vizards Shinji, Kensei, Rose and Love are much older than the other Vizards, and they actually were Captains that was Ryus' superiors.

Now, here's the harem for now with Ichigo and Ryu. I will add more in the future.

Ichigo: Orihime, Rukia (she's the reincarnated form of Haku) and Senna

Ryu: Yoruichi, Sayuki (OC), Kukaku (she's the reincarnated form of Anko), Neliel, Halibel, Tatsuki, Mashiro and Lisa

Byakuringan (White Mirror Wheel Eye) - The Byakuringan is a legendary bloodline trait that Ryu is the second user besides his mother (a fusion from the Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye) and the Byakugan (White Eye) from the ninja era (Naruto anime).

Jagan Eye (Darkness Dragon Eye) - The Jagan Eye is a bloodline that gives him a third eye on his forehead. With this, Ryu is able to use attacks like Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It's unknown how Ryu received the Jagan Eye, but the first user was Hiei.


	4. A reason to live for

We are at the fourth chapter and things will get interesting from here. Now to clear things up that Ryu Uchiha is Ryu's Vizard identity. Since we have many days that I am not using episodes 6 and 7 this is good that I can use those days for an OC chapter(s). Also too that you will see, is that these chapters will be different from the anime but although the dialogue will be the same, you will have a very much different story here.

Chapter 4: A reason to live for

Soul Reapers, the spiritual guardians to the world of the living. Their job is to maintain the balance between the merit of good and evil souls that fill this world. Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki has arrived to Karakura Town for the purpose of protecting his family. When the night of saving Sora's life was done, Ryu told Ichigo and Rukia that for 10 years he became a Soul Reaper with the help of his sensei, Ryu Uchiha better known as the Dragon God of Flash, though that's a lie that Ryu set up to fool Rukia and Ichigo. Ryu, knowing that the stage is set; he went to meet with his old friends, the Vizards.

The Vizards, which consists of former Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants and the former Captains were his superiors, were surprised to see that their ally was the first Vizard, or so he thinks. Ryu warned the Vizards that a possible enemy who is controlling Aizen, Gin and Kaname might be the true mastermind in condemning them to their Vizard state and framing Aizen, Gin and Kaname to escape punishment. Meanwhile, Chad was damaged by a hollow while rescuing a bird. As Chad and Ichigo's family all rest at their home, a dark omen has been cast.

The next morning came for the Kurosaki family as they had to rest for the night after bringing in Chad and filing many medical reports.

Earlier on, Ryu was still beside Karin when she cried herself to sleep. It was about a few minutes before Yuzu calls the family for breakfast when she woke up and saw that Ryu was up not too long ago.

"Ryu, I…" Karin said before she was interrupted by Ryu.

"Are you alright Karin?" Ryu asked her.

Karin nodded. "Yes, I am. I wanted to thank you for last night; it's just that you wouldn't believe me."

Ryu looked her as he was curious on what his younger sister is saying, but Ryu had thought of the info he had learn in other parallel universes where Karin was exhausted after telling Ichigo about what happened to the young boy, Yuichi, that died after seeing his mother's death before his eyes.

"Oh and why would you think that I wouldn't believe you? If there's something wrong, you could tell me." Ryu said.

"Okay, this is what happened before you came to my room." Karin said as she told Ryu about what had happened to Yuichi. Ryu, as he listened to Karin's story, he was right that even in his own universe, some events had still applied here.

"And that's what happened. Ryu, what do I do?" Karin asked as she was still tense from the memories that she had seen herself.

"Easy, go back to sleep and I will tell dad that you had a fever." Ryu said. Karin decided to not ask her elder brother any more questions since she feels happy to be in his presence. Ryu smiled over Karin sleeping that it was cute to see her sleep like that.

"**You will come to Ichigo when you somehow regain your strength and tell him all about Yuichis' memories. Besides, you have taken your first step in your path as a Soul Reaper**,** Karin**. **Speaking of Karin, what father doesn't know of yet is that I sealed a parallel version of her and other important people within me and also the red haired Akatsuki member Karin is safely back at my main hideout, the Dragon's Labyrinth**." Ryu thought as he exited out of Karin's room.

"Big brothers, breakfast is ready." Said Yuzu.

"Hey, where's Karin?" Asked Ichigo.

"Karin is not feeling so well, she has a fever." Ryu said as Yuzu nodded.

"Must be sickness from overnight I guess." Ichigo said.

"We have a big problem. Chad has left his room!" Isshin said as he ran towards them with the bad news.

"Ichigo, we have to get to Chad now!" Ryu yelled.

"Right with you." Ichigo said.

The two dressed in school uniforms went when they were joined by Rukia.

"Ichigo! Ryu!"

"Rukia, do you have any clues on where Chad could have gone to?" Ryu said.

"No luck either. Soul Society has not received any news on a hollow lately. I cannot find them on the radar."

Then Rukia taken out her sketchbook and talked to the two.

"Usually, hollows hide themselves between this world and Soul Society except when they commit their foul deeds. Even if hollows are after Chad, we won't be able to get a location unless they showed themselves in this world. Got it?"

"Hai, Rukia."

"You expect me to understand with those kindergarten drawings?"

Rukia then shoved the sketchbook in Ichigo's chest.

"A hollow is targeting Chad. It'll be too late if we wait until he's attacked! Wait a minute that bird that Chad was carrying. If we follow the soul of the bird then we will be able to find Chad."

"That's impossible no one can find a soul so easily." Rukia said.

"All right then Rukia if you will not do it then I will." Ichigo said.

Ichigo then relaxed and focused on the area and an aura of reiatsu was easily seen by both Rukia and Ryu.

"Ichigo? What's this sensation?"

"**I see now so Ichigo you are starting to see your powers very carefully**. **Even after what Rukia had done, it was child's play to the potential you truly have**." Ryu thought.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned factory (not the one where Shinji and the gang are at), Chad was carrying the bird.

"Mister you are nice."

"Huh?"

"I have to apologize for everything you are going through to protect me. To be honest, every person that ever owned me gets bad luck."

"Yeah, I know Yuichi."

Chad then walked to one of the factory buildings that the abandoned factory had.

"I am so sorry about everything."

"Don't worry about it Yuichi we will defeat whoever tried to kill the two of us, I promise."

"Please abandoned me and save yourself from getting bad luck like the rest of the previous owners." Yuichi pleaded to Chad.

"Sorry Yuichi, but I cannot allow that because I made a promise a long time ago."

"What promise?"

"To protect people with my life."

Back at the Kurosaki house, Karin was leaving the house because is somehow linked to Yuichi's pain.

With Rukia and Ryu have sensed from Ichigo that he is about to unlock another Soul Reaper ability, the ability to sense souls from a distance.

"**Impossible, how can this be**? **It's such a weak soul even I cannot sense its presence**. **And he's trying to find it from this distance**?" Rukia thought as many Spirit Ribbons appeared before them.

"**Excellent little brother, you have sensed spirit ribbons, living rays of spirit energy**. **This has gone better than I had expected**. **Besides that we have to kill the bastard that is hurting Chad san and Yuichi, you are starting to use your powers properly**. **You will soon learn from my childhood friend Urahara that you so called **"**Substitute Soul Reaper**"** powers are just a mask for you to unlock your real Soul Reaper powers**." Ryu thought.

"I found him! Let's go." Ichigo said.

Back at the warehouse, Chad and the bird were resting from the brutal attacks of the Hollow.

"I guess we lost him."

But they were wrong as the hollow attacked the two.

"He found us! Let's get away!"

"Mister."

"Don't worry. This is nothing."

So the two ran away as far as they can and they encounter Ichigo, Ryu and Rukia.

"Chad!" Ichigo said as Chad went to another direction to get away from the hollow.

"That idiot! Why's he running?!"

"Ichigo, we have a bigger problem right now!" Ryu said as they heard Karin. At that moment, Ryu knew that his early prediction would come true about what happened to Karin. Ryu decided that he needs to ask Yuichi later on asking Karin for help.

"Ichigo! Ryu!"

"Karin! What're you doing? You're still so weak!" Ichigo said.

Karin then collapse and was still conscious to say the least.

"Ichigo! Take her home first. I'll go and save him." Rukia said.

"What're you saying?! I can't!"

"Don't complain! If you leave her there and go, you'll be distracted when you fight the hollow. I can't have that. Understand? Now go!"

"Rukia. You haven't gotten enough of your powers back to fight a hollow. Don't take chances."

"Fool. There's no way I'd make you worry by messing up. See you later!"

"Yeah!" Ichigo said as he taken Karin and went back home.

"Are you alright Karin? Hang on! This isn't like you!"

"Ichigo, I saw it. Last night, the memories of the spirit that possessed the parakeet. I think it's because I was closest in age. The strongest memory that remains in that child's mind. It came flowing into me. That child. His mother was killed right before his very eyes. Please Ichigo! Please save that child! Please!" Karin said as she both cried and was terrified at the boys' memories.

"**Dammit**! **I can't overtake them**! **If I were not in this Gigai, it would be easy**. **Why is it that the physical powers of a Gigai the same as for an average human being**?! **Those dolts at the Technology Development Bureau**! **No, I'm starting to run out of breath**!" Rukia thought as she was trying to catch up to Chad.

"**This is not good the hollow is following us now**." Ryu thought.

"**What a nice smell**." The hollow said.

"Get out of the way Rukia!" Ryu yelled.

The two dodged and they were at the presence of a hollow.

"**You both smell delicious**! **Let me devour your souls**!"

The hollow was about to attack Rukia when Ryu summoned his sword and halted the hollow's attack.

"**Well, I guess that you won't die in just one shot**? **And it seems that you can see me, huh? Just who the hell are you**?!"

"I'm Ryu Kurosaki and now you will die by my blade. Ignite and soar! Hiraishin Zangetsu!"

An immense reiatsu was easily felt by many spirits including Chad and Yuichi.

"What was that noise?"

"They're being attacked."

"The lady and the man who were after us earlier are being attacked by the one who is after us!"

"Then let's go after them."

So both Chad and Yuichi went to the location of where Ryu is fighting with the hollow.

"**Well, well it looks that the weapon is indeed a zanpakuto**. **So you are a Soul Reaper eh, this is most interesting**. **I devoured two Soul Reapers who tried to help the kid pass over**. **They were delicious**!"

"By kid, do you mean the spirit inside that parakeet?" Rukia asked.

"**Yes**."

"It seems you keep chasing after that soul."

"**Well, if you'll let me eat you without resisting, I'll tell you**."

"Why you!"

Back with Ichigo and Karin. They both stopped to rest when Karin talked to Ichigo.

"Tell him. That if he passes over, he'll be able to see his mother. Tell that boy. Don't let that boy be all alone anymore. Please Ichigo!"

Now back to the fight, both Rukia and Ryu were standing while the hollow was also standing to say the least.

"Well it seems that I will have to use "that" power to make things oh so much more interesting. Rukia, I suggest that you do not do anything stupid once I release my ability."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

Then Ryu pointed his sword at the sky and said "to control lightning!" A storm had shadowed over Karakura Town and the electrical energies of lightning surrounded Ryu and his blade as it created an aura that not even the hollow can touch so easily.

Back with Ichigo, he was running back to the battle when he thought about Karin.

"**How many years has it been since I last saw Karin cry**? **Until our mom died, Karin was a crybaby, just like Yuzu**. **After she died, Yuzu, who was the clever and responsible one, tried to fill in for our mom, and began to take over the housekeeping**.

**Karin, who wasn't good at much of anything, stopped crying altogether so as not to worry the rest of us**. **Even when she lost a fight with an upperclassman or when she hit a ball through the window of the principal's office and was reprimanded, or when she broke her leg while hiking, she never cried once**.

**Karin, leave this to me**."

With Chad and Yuichi, they had noticed the storm and unfortunately they had to escape into a shelter and had to stay there.

"Mister, the man is fighting with the bad guy right now."

"Which man are you talking about?"

"The one with white hair is a Soul Reaper. After what I had done to the young black haired girl, he isn't mad at me, something I haven't figure out yet."

"I see well Ryu I leave this to you then."

With Ichigo, he was still catching up to Rukia and Ryu when he had seen the storm.

"What the hell is going on, earlier it was sunny and now it's raining."

(Flashback)

"But my zanpakuto has other abilities."

(Flashback ends)

"Is this your doing Ryu?"

(With Ryu and Rukia)

"Your name is called the Shrieker and you were a serial killer in your human life and killed many people including Yuichi's mother. Then you poisoned his mind telling him that if he could run away from you for three months then you could bring his mother back to life. The irony is that he killed you and you decided to transfer his soul and put in that bird. Once I'm done with you, you will regret everything." Ryu yelled at the hollow as he had killer intent on the Shrieker.

Now when Ryu faced against Sora, it was to save the young man from a life of pain and sorrow for his baby sister, Orihime. But as Rukia had seen the look from the elder Kurosaki, she had never felt this terrified before since the death of her former Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba.

"You are a fool by allowing Grand Fisher to transform you into a hollow and think that you will satisfy your evil ways. Mark my words for your crimes in both your past and present. I will send you to hell for all eternity!"

"**Well, it looks like you knew me already, no matter, your soul will satisfy my cravings Soul Reaper**. **Once I become strong enough to kill my master, then no Soul Reaper will die from my power**!"

"That is too bad well this storm is the true power of Hiraishin Zangetsu! With a simple touch of my zanpakuto's blade, I can control lightning!"

True to his word, Ryu had added a simple touch of his blade and therefore, the hollow was struck by lightning.

"Before you die, let me tell you something. Lightning was created in this world to protect people and punish anyone that will harm them. For your crimes in killing people and Soul Reapers, die you monster!"

Then Ryu then raised his blade and said "Lightning Getsuga Tensho!"

A blast of pure lightning has formed a curved slash that had killed the hollow. Ichigo had finally reached to Rukia and was amazed to see his elder brother kill this hollow. But something happened that no one ever wanted to see.

The gates of hell appeared before them.

"Rukia, what the hell is that?" Ichigo questioned Rukia.

"The gates of hell; When Soul Reapers kill hollows, they purify the souls that became hollows. But the ones that committed sins when they were alive, the gates will open and dragged them to hell for judgment."

The hollow screamed in horror as he was destroyed by Ryu's attack and therefore was killed again by hell's zanpakuto and was dragged to hell for all eternity. Then as the gates closed, the gate then was shattered signaling them end of the purpose of collecting the dark soul.

Ryu then knew that the battle was over so he put his sword back to his sheath and also ending the effect of Hiraishin Zangetsu.

"Well the hollow is dead so we have to get Chad then so you can send Yuichi to heaven Ichigo."

"Right brother." Ichigo said.

So the three went to where Chad was hiding and had not seen Ryu since he was still in Soul Reaper form.

"Ichigo, Ryu, transfer student."

"You can see me now Chad." Ryu asked.

"Yes, but you're a Soul Reaper aren't you?"

"Yeah but Ichigo will now send the bird to the Soul Society then since it has a human soul trapped in there." Ryu said to Chad.

"**So, it seems that my soul clone technique is a success after all. If I'm correct then it's one of the vessels I have done so that he would have a second chance in life. Given the case, once I release my suppression seal, then he will receive all the memories and the power that I had use on after copying his soul and then send it to his body at birth**." Ryu thought.

"Ryu is right my Kido cannot return the boy back to his body since the chain of fate has shattered. But you need not to worry little one, Soul Society is a holy place. You never get hungry or die at all." Rukia said.

"Rukia might be speaking nonsense here but she is right. You may not be able to bring you mom back but you can go to her now." Ichigo said.

"**Wait until you see the surprise I have in store for you Yuichi**." Ryu thought.

Ryu smiled at his brother that he is glad to meet his brother and also that he is like him as well because they fight with their hearts and to protect their loved ones.

"All right then I am ready to go now. Mister thank you for everything you had done for me. You saved my life and protected me with your own life."

"When I died Yuichi, would it be alright if I carry you everyday then?"

"Yes Chad."

"So why we become your friends Yuichi so that you know you have good friends here in the living world then." Ryu said.

"Yes."

"I would also want to give a prayer to you Yuichi that may Kami guide to your mother and you both live a happy life along with your family as well." Ryu said to the young boy. Yuichi smiled at Ryu for saving his life.

"Mister, I wanted to apologize to you for what I had done to the black haired girl. I was truly desperate for help that I use a girl to fulfill my selfish needs." Yuichi said.

"I understand and I forgiven you Yuichi. It wasn't your fault; you were in so much pain that you needed help. Don't worry, you won't transform into a hollow because you have too much kindness in your heart, if your mother was beside you, she would forgiven you, I can guarantee that." Ryu said as his words touched Yuichi's heart.

"Alright let us start the Konso then." Ichigo said.

When the said Konso was done, it was nighttime and Karin was relief that the pain she had was gone.

"Thank you big brother Ichigo but most of all, thank you Ryu."

(Soul Society)

In the stream of souls that have entered in the Soul Society after they were granted entry by Soul Reapers, a young woman emerge from there.

"Where am I?" The woman said.

"**Ah good, so you have arrive just as I have predicted**." A voice said as this was revealed to be Ryu wearing a white cloak that covered his face from the young woman.

"What do you mean by that?" She said as Ryu raised his finger.

"**Very well, I shall explain. By now, I take it that you are in a place that is not in Karakura Town, am I correct**?" Ryu asked as the woman looked around her surroundings and have nodded at the question.

"You're right, this is not Karakura Town." The woman said as she realizes something. "Where's my son?" She asked.

"**If you're thinking that I killed your son, don't bother because I have killed the monster responsible for ending both of your lives. You have my word that he will be coming here very soon. Right now you are outside of the second district of Rukongai, a haven for passed souls that were konso. I am a Soul Reaper, so you are safe right now within my presence**." Ryu said to the woman as this was now revealed to be Yuichi Shibata's mother

"But how would I know that I can find my son?" She asked Ryu.

"**All you have to do is walk to where the town is and since the district is friendly, ask for where the first Rukongai district is and also for the elder that runs the first Rukongai district. Hopefully by then, your son will find you. But I have a request to ask you.**" Ryu said.

"What is the request?" Yuichi's mother asked Ryu.

"**Reunite with your son and never let go of him. Something tells me that he needs you more than ever. He might make some friends and have an adopted family to live in. Please promise you will do this for me**." Ryu said sadly as Yuichi's mother nodded.

"I will and thank you for helping me." Yuichi's mother said as she ran off to reunite with her son.

"**I wish you the best Mrs. Shibata and never let go of your son and I truly hope you two will never suffer the same pain I went through long ago. You both deserve happiness, something that deserves a happy ending to**." With that Ryu dispel as this was a shadow clone of him.

One thing is for sure, there are some people that deserve a happy ending and that was the day both Yuichi and his mother reunited. For two souls that were separated for so long was finally reunited with happiness and love that disappeared for a long time, have finally been mended.

To be continued

That is the end of this chapter. I decided to make this battle so original that we see one of the abilities of Hiraishin Zangetsu. From reading this chapter, Ryu is the second Zangetsu user besides his father Isshin, which he wields Engetsu. Ichigo will have a small fraction of Ryu's power though he does still have everything from the anime.

Then by reading the manga and watching the anime you know that Ichigo will become stronger as the story progress. Ichigo will still have those abilities in this story but again, he is starting to use them properly (if you knew how Ichigo gained the power then).

Okay, so I have decided to give yet another happy ending to another minor character. Though with the second chapter, it was a main character, Orihime with her elder brother Sora. Now I have given Yuichi his mother back, something that I wanted to give him a chance at happiness. By the time that Yuichi's mother arrives at the first Rukongai district, Yuichi will already be with his adopted family and the elder of the first Rukongai district will guide her to her son.

This will be a slight change to my original change with following the anime and now I will have an original scene that won't have Yuichi crying. Thus another thing I have to change was a couple of scenes that I wrote after writing 33 chapters before now getting in new information to now really flesh out the chapters.

The best part is to come because in the next two chapters will be all original until the anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death. Also as you have seen by now, Grand Fisher will appear. But I plan to kill him now so that he does not harm Ichigo ever again. It will be good for the story then.

So did you like with the ability of Hiraishin Zangetsu. As you know Hiraishin is called Thunder Flying God technique and the Yondaime or Minato Namikaze, which was Naruto's father, uses this attack to kill Iwa shinobi and won the Third Great Shinobi War in the Naruto anime. It was very cool and impressive ability that Ryu can control lightning with a simple touch of the blade. If you are wondering, it was inspired by Rangiku's zanpakuto Haineko. I felt in a way that perhaps I can use the same power but with a different element besides wind. You will be impressed once the other abilities of Hiraishin Zangetsu and its Bankai are revealed but Hiraishin Zangetsu is one of Ryu's unknown zanpakutos' forms, which I will reveal its original form very soon along with the third and final form of Ryu's zanpakuto. You guys must remember that he has two other blades, which like with Ryu's unknown zanpakuto, won't be revealed so soon in this story.

Lightning Getsuga Tensho – One of the attacks that Hiraishin Zangetsu has in its arsenal. A lightning attack that can move very fast and when it strikes the opponent, they will be hit with lightning and a fast strike that makes it impossible for any opponent to escape from.


	5. The Chasm Shatters

Well, we are at chapter 5 of this story and if you have guess it already, this chapter will be an original chapter that will explain what happened before the second half of episode 7 of the anime or when it is closer to the Grand Fisher arc. This chapter will also introduce some new characters that will play a bigger role in the Soul Society arc. I decided to explain what happened during those few weeks after chapter 4 but before June 16 (which is the day that Ichigo realizes that was the day before his mom's death).

This chapter introduces two OC characters I have for this story. Though they have been introduced already with my current crossover story with Kage Bijuu, A Deadly Angel, they are the same age as Ryu.

Be also prepared for a few surprises that will be in this series early on. I decided to include this as to expand on the story.

Chapter 5: Restoration arc part 1: The chasm shatters

Soul Reapers, the spiritual guardians to the world of the living. Their job is to maintain the balance between the merit of good and evil souls that fill this world. Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki has arrived to Karakura Town for the purpose of protecting his family. The attacker that harmed Chad was a hollow called the Shrieker. This hollow was the one that killed Yuichi's mother in his past life as a serial killer. Finding out about this, Ryu went in a rage which then he called the first form of his zanpakuto on his right shoulder, Hiraishin Zangetsu. By using lighting with a simple touch of his blade, Ryu was able to control lightning at will.

In the end, Ryu killed the Shrieker by using Lightning Getsuga Tenshou. When that happened though, the gates of hell opened to take the hollow to hell for final judgment. As the battle concluded, Ichigo was able to send the Yuichi's soul to the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Ryu uses a shadow clone to direct Yuichi's mother to the first Rukongai District where she would reunite with her son.

Late at night, as Ryu woke up to think about some things from his mind, he was interrupted by his shadow clone. As you can see that as the days pass already, Ryu had got a separate room that was actually a spare room that the family never used at the time.

"So, what do you have to report?" Ryu asked his shadow clone.

"Well, aside from directing Yuichi's mother to the first Rukongai District, nothing as much but then again, you knew that after using your powers to send all the souls from killing the Shrieker to the Soul Society." The shadow clone said.

"You know you can drop the henge Muramasa, not even my father will find you out for the moment since you're my hollow side and even if he does, he won't mind either way." Ryu said as the shadow clone, now Muramasa nodded as he dispel his henge and when it was dropped, standing before Ryu instead of a duplicate of himself, was a man that looked a little older than him, had pale eyes with long brown hair and had hands that looked like bloodied claws. Muramasa was wearing what appears to be a fur coat with a white-purple garb that was similar from the Middle East.

"I see, so how has been things going? Normally I would know due to the fact that I would be within you but, since you gave both Sayuki and I bodies and you have our powers, well you can see the results there." Muramasa said.

"Do you think what I am doing is selfish?" Ryu asked as Muramasa tensed for a moment because he has never seen his friend like this, not even after his mother's death.

"You're not selfish on what you did in the past." Muramasa said.

"You wouldn't understand on what I have to go through right now." Ryu said as he was about to cry.

Muramasa was about to say something when he was interrupted by Ryu.

"Please, could you give me some time to myself?" Ryu said as Muramasa was about to object but he didn't want to say something that would hurt Ryu more, so he nodded and went out.

"Before I go back, let me tell you something. No matter what you're going through right now, it would hurt your friends and family even more if you keep bottling it up. I believe that they would forgive you for the sacrifices you have done to yourself to help others, but they would feel worse if you keep doing this to yourself." Muramasa said as he opened a garganta and entered the portal.

When his hollow side left him, Ryu went and cried as he taken out a photo of a young blonde haired boy with whiskers.

"I-I'm so-so sor-ry big brother Naruto, I couldn't save you or even my family and because of my actions, mom died again just like she was from af-ter you were born. I ne-ver spoke to our father after she died and I don't deserve their forgiveness." Ryu cried after he said his confession.

But unknown to Ryu where he couldn't focus on anyone, his father was outside his room and heard everything.

"**He hates himself for what he did to Naurto and us? Oh Ryu, I am the one who should apologize for not being there for you after your mom died. I forgiven you son, but why do you keep hating yourself for the pain you had went through? Whatever you did in the past, you made this world a better place. I promise you son that we will get through this and this weight on your shoulders would be lifted**." Minato thought as he went back to his room as he too cried for Ryu's sake. As a father, Minato wanted what's best for his children, but by hearing Ryu's confession, it had cut his heart into two that he was hearing this from his child that used to be so happy a long time ago. After his wife's death, his son Ryu was heartbroken by a person that he loved dearly, the same thing that had happened to Ichigo as well. Minato couldn't stop his son from leaving him and the Soul Society but he knew that his son was still in there crying for his family to be back the way it was so long ago.

When Minato got married again to Masaki, he vowed that he wouldn't make the same mistake again and be there for his children. But once again, tragedy had struck his son Ichigo when the hollow named Grand Fisher killed Masaki and left Ichigo in the same state that Ryu was. Minato stopped history from repeating itself by being there for Ichigo to cope with the loss as a family.

Once Minato heard of Ryu's confession, it had finally fit into the pieces that Ryu was indeed his second son after Naruto and that somehow his wife Kushina was indeed Masaki and also Yamamoto's daughter Kushina all together. He himself couldn't understand why his wife was keeping many secrets from him like with Ryu had done. The answer to him was that they were protecting everyone from enemies that would hurt him and his friends and family and was amazed by their sacrifice.

With realizing the fact, it had given Minato a reason to tell Ryu and Kushina, if she was still alive, that he understands on their sacrifice they had done to protect everyone.

The next morning

"Good morning Ichigo!" Ryu said as he shouted at Ichigo to wake him up.

Ichigo then felt the force of Ryu's voice and he was angry at his brother for doing that stunt.

"What the hell did you that for Ryu?!"

"Oh did I do something wrong Ichigo? Too bad because you might have known already dads' moves because I am much better than he is."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!"

"Uh-huh, and you fighting with the hollows everyday makes you more aware of regular humans' instincts. That is all fine and good but even you are way too dense to notice our friends though."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Oh nothing little brother." Ryu said as he left Ichigo's room with a smile on his face. Ichigo as he saw his elder brother left his room, he was still angry that he teased him good.

"Dammit Ryu you jerk!" Ichigo cursed at his brother that he was played out like an idiot.

"**I can**'**t believe that I gotten Ichigo that good**.** But after all father**,** you did tease me like this when I was younger also**. **Looks like it will be fun in teasing you after all Ichigo and also Karin and Yuzu**." Ryu thought as he chuckled as he is thinking of ways to tease his siblings.

When Ichigo, Ryu and Rukia entered class for today, the teacher Ms. Ochi talked to the class.

"Good morning students! I see as always that some kids never show up so we will not mind them though. As you know that your National School tests are coming up so do study so that you can be able to impress the Universities. We have two new transfer students that are going to join us today."

Then the teacher went outside and looked at the students. "You can come in now." The teacher said to them.

When these new students came in, everyone was curious as with Rukia when they enroll in school. Ryu just grinned at the two students as he somehow already knew both of them.

The first one was a young man that had the appearance of a seventeen year old. He was tall, had blue hair with white streaks and was wearing the standard school uniform that all the high school boys were wearing. Then the man also had a necklace that had a black and grey five point star.

Then next to the man was a young woman that was also tall and had green hair with a similar body like Tatsuki. But if a person would look close to the woman she was at the appearance of 16 years old and had brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Kuro Samikaze and next to me is my girlfriend Sophia Kunazaga."

"Very nice to meet you all."

"All right Kuro and Sophia you can sit next to Ryu Kurosaki over there."

The two found Ryu and they were able to sit next to the young man. Ryu had a wider grin as he was right at seeing them for a long time.

"It's been a long time Ryu." Kuro said with a smile.

"I feel the same way too Kuro. Hello Sophia." Ryu said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Hello Ryu, looks like we meet again!" Sophia also smiles after she finished talking.

After school, Ryu along with Kuro, Sophia, Tatsuki and Orihime decided to go to the park where they relaxed there since the after school classes were cancelled. There was no one at all so it was perfect for Ryu to talk to his friends.

"It is too bad that Karate class was cancelled today."

"Don't worry about it Ryu there are going to be days where classes are cancelled. Besides Kai sensei is impressed lately with your skills in his class."

"You know what Tatsuki you're right, I am being too serious at times though."

"I remember what happened a few days ago when we were at Orihime's house. We were having a good time there talking about everything when a monster attacked me. I was about to die when it was you that saved my life. I just want to know why you kept your secret from us?" Tatsuki asked Ryu as he knew that if he tried to get out of the question, they would still ask him the question again. Ryu learned that he won't allow a repeat performance that happen to a parallel Ichigo to occur ever again.

(Flashback)

A year back, Ryu had entered yet another parallel universe where he had defended the world from Aizen's dark plans to destroy Karakura Town. One day during that time, before he defeated Aizen, Ryu was watching as he had seen Tatsuki approach to Ichigo outside of their classroom.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out Ichigo as Ichigo was now looking at her.

"**I wonder why Tatsuki had confronted Ichigo**. **Wait a minute, now I know what will happen, guess this did happen and I get the pleasure of seeing this first hand**." Ryu thought as he is watching Tatsuki talking to Ichigo.

"Tatsuki… What is it Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked her as he realize that she is about to get involved with business that she's not suppose to be in at all.

"Orihime's gone! She's not at home or anywhere!" Tatsuki said as Ichigos' eye widen that he was right about earlier with Tatsuki not suppose to get involved with Soul Reaper business.

"Her presence has disappeared! I've been looking all over the place, but she's not anywhere!" Tatsuki said as she walked closer to Ichigo. "You know where Orihime went, don't you?" Tatsuki said as Ichigo wanted for Tatsuki to leave it alone but she wouldn't budge at all.

"What do you mean? Why would I know?!" Ichigo said.

"**Ichigo, Ichigo. Not only you're a terrible liar but you dare try to lie to your childhood friend. It looks like much later on, I will have to tell you why you had failed but don't worry, I believe that soon enough you will learn first hand the consequences for doing such a foolish decision on a girl like Tatsuki**." Ryu thought as he was about to see how mistaken Ichigo was trying to fool Tatsuki.

"Besides, did she really disappear? Look for her again…" Ichigo was about to continue when it was all that Tatsuki can take of Ichigos' lies and grabbed his collar and held him up a bit.

"Cut it out! I've always been able to sense her, but her presence has disappeared! I can't sense her nearby! For a while, I could only faintly sense her… If was as if she was on the other side of some wall. But yesterday, she suddenly vanished! You know something, don't you?! Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo calmed down for a second in hopes of stopping her pointless search for Orihime. "Stop being so pesky! I told you, I don't know!" Ichigo said to Tatsuki.

"You think I don't know, don't you?" Tatsuki said as Ichigo learns now that Tatsuki knew all about his Soul Reaper powers. "I've seen you! You wear a black kimono! And you fight strange people! Ichigo… That's enough… Tell me everything you're hiding." Tatsuki said as she needed answers from Ichigo.

"This doesn't concern you." Ichigo said as he had to stop Tatsuki but he had made a big mistake. As soon he had said it, Tatsuki punches Ichigo, causes him to break the glass widow with his backside of his head.

"Tatsuki!" Keigo yelled as he knew that something was wrong with Tatsuki. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Keigo yelled as to bring some sense back to his friend.

"Are you all right?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo.

"What am I?! What exactly am I?! What am I to you?! Aren't I your friend?! I've saved you many times when you cried?! I've seen you troubled many times! I've saved you many, many times! So don't hide things from me…" Tatsuki roared at Ichigo for being so selfish to himself. "You idiot!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

"Sorry… Keigo… Mizuiro… Take care of Tatsuki. And don't bother with me." Ichigo said as he walked away from his friends.

"You idiot… You idiot!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo but he wasn't listening to her at all as he already left his friends.

(Flashback end)

Ryu had remembered that day clearly as he soon enough talked to the parallel Ichigo on what he had done to his childhood friends. Ryu was then brought back from his trance when Orihime talked to Ryu.

"I agree with Tatsuki chan, I was targeted by my elder brother but you saved our lives. But why did you kept it from us?"

Ryu then sighed and said "I am truly sorry for putting you in harm's way. Let me start at the beginning. You see my body though is of a 16 year old, in reality I am 525 years old. Father though his body is of a 40 year old, in reality he is 775 years old."

"What! How can you be 525 years old and your dad being 775 years old?!" Tatsuki yelled as she was confused on the situation.

"You see Tatsuki and Orihime both father and I were born in another dimension called Soul Society. Time moves very slowly in Soul Society. To many people we would be dead but we are spirits that resided in Soul Society and lived for centuries."

"So if you are spirits then why we can see you Ryu?" Orihime asked.

"Well, we are Soul Reapers and we are able to create a body that we can at will transform into our human and Soul Reapers forms at any time, they are called Gigais but both father and I have so much spiritual energy that we are already in our spirit forms that we can transform from human to spirit form at anytime. I wanted to apologize to you two for lying to you, but you have to understand, if my enemies had found out about you then they would harm you so that they can get to me."

"At least you were telling the truth but does Ichigo know about you and your father as Soul Reapers?" Tatsuki asked Ryu.

"No, we kept from him so many secrets because father was heartbroken that he once again failed to save his loved ones. To answer your other question, in our dimension, there is a school for spirits such as myself that we are able to become Soul Reapers. Since my parents are already Soul Reapers, I was able to attend there with no setbacks. I graduate because of hard work and not for being treated as royalty. The one thing father regrets was that he lack in power and he could have stopped this and save mom a second time."

"Wait a minute, your mom was Masaki? That's impossible; she never mentioned anything about you." Orihime said.

"It was recent that my mom had somehow used a disguise to fool my dad into thinking that he married Masaki. Her real name was Kushina Yamamoto Kurosaki. She was the daughter of the Captain Commander of Soul Society Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. When I was 25, my mother died of a disease that was slowly killing her for years.

When that happened, I was crying for my mother's death because even as Soul Reapers in the end we are not immortal. Both my father and I lost the only person that made us happy as a family. After my mother's death, father and I both left Soul Society because he could not bear the responsibilities of serving my grandfather. Grandfather knew that it was hard for the both of us in seeing our loved one dying. He also taken the death hard since she was his daughter and like the both of us he too felt the same way as we did.

Somehow she survive her death and decide to protect father again, but I believe that she was hurt in never finding me and to tell me that she was sorry for doing this to me. I don't care on what she did, I still love her and I always will. But there's something she left for me to do after she died a second time and that is to protect my younger siblings and father." Ryu said as he smiles a bit.

Both Orihime and Tatsuki felt so much sadness for their friend because not for being a spirit but it was hard to cope with something as tragic as a person's death. The irony is that they know how it feels to see a loved one die before their eyes.

"So what happened next?" Tatsuki asked Ryu.

"My friends Urahara, Tessai, Kaien, Kukaku, Kuro, Sophia and Yoruichi hime they helped me get out of my depression and became a better person for that."

"Ryu is right we did help him through that time. It was truly a hard thing, not only he, his father and Head Captain Yamamoto taken her death so hard but also Soul Society had taken the death hard also because she was looked up to so many people as a person that was kind to everyone but at the same time, a tough woman that won't hesitate to kill her opponents."

"Kuro kun is right we helped Ryu to deal with his mother's death. Though come to think of it, I have realized now about what Ryu had said earlier. I am curious as to why his mom survive, but when the time comes, we will know."

"So you two are also Soul Reapers as well?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah Tatsuki, the three of us along with our other friends except for Kaien were born at the same time as Ryu so we are his childhood friends." Kuro said.

"So if you two are here then you have some reason as well that brought you here then?" Orihime asked.

"Well we felt Ryu's reiatsu yesterday so we came here not too long after though. Besides, we were out for a while before entering this town." Sophia said.

"But how can that be so when yesterday there was a thunderstorm when originally there was not suppose to be one predicted by the weather reports." Tatsuki said.

"Well you see Orihime and Tatsuki that weather was the effect of my zanpakuto, Hiraishin Zangetsu. It allows me to control lightning and able to summon a thunderstorm at will. The hollow was the thing that was controlling Sora. This hollow that I killed recently was a serial killer in its past life as a human so for that, I will never forgive him for killing innocent lives in the past and present and so, I killed the bastard with a lightning bolt in the center of his darkened heart. There is one thing that is true from the beliefs of heaven and hell that there is a hell called the netherworld. The gates open when Soul Reapers kill hollows that committed sins in their human life. Even for the gates of the netherworld there is a zanpakuto that will stab the monsters in their heart and sent them to the netherworld for judgment. Therefore that monster is in the netherworld and is suffering the blade of the netherworld for all eternity."

"But you two don't need to worry about that because you are good people so when you die you will be sent to Soul Society and be at peace." Kuro said.

"Back to your time in Soul Society what happened next then?" Tatsuki asked.

"But before I continue, you can come out now Yoruichi hime." Ryu said as a tanned skin woman appeared before the group. She was a very beautiful woman that looked like a goddess and she was wearing an orange and black outfit. Also to note that on her right side of her right leg is a black tattoo that resembles blades that have taken the form of a oval shape.

"That's no fair Ryu kun. How did you know I was there?" Yoruichi pouted happily.

"Easy you were following me this whole time after school." Ryu said as he smiled and grinned to his girlfriend.

"Well, I just arrive here a minute ago and it looks like you made some friends here in the human world and our old friends are here as well." Yoruichi smiled to her boyfriend.

"Tatsuki and Orihime, this is one of my girlfriends, Yoruichi Shihoin."

Both Tatsuki and Orihime were surprised at Ryu's girlfriend as she was beautiful woman. Orihime was happy to see that not everything went bad for her friend after losing his mother. Tatsuki was jealous that she cannot compare to the same beauty as Yoruichi.

"Something the matter Tatsuki chan?" Ryu asked though he knew already that Tatsuki was jealous of Yoruichi's figure.

"Ryu kun, I think she is jealous and she wanted to be more attractive in a big way." Yoruichi said as she grinned at Tatsuki and said tomboyish girl was blushing in a light but so close to deep pinkish to red right about now.

"You know you're right Yoruichi chan. I think that she wants to be my fourth girlfriend."

"Then go for it that way we can have a lot of fun for the five of us and more in case you do get more girls for your harem." Yoruichi said as grinned at her words and at the fun she would have in helping Tatsuki becoming more womanly since her tomboyish personality does resemble her old student Soi Fon.

Tatsuki when she heard of this was getting too excited and although her mind tried to resist the dark thoughts, her body was reacting to it wildly. "**I can't control this feeling**, **it feels too good**." Tatsuki thought quietly as she had an orgasm from hearing the plans Ryu and Yoruichi had for her and she was clueless that both Yoruichi and Ryu are teasing her.

"Well I think that is enough teasing my new girlfriend wouldn't you agree Yoruichi chan?"

"Yeah, you're right on that one Ryu kun."

"So Ryu, just how powerful you were at the time you served Soul Society?" Orihime asked as she was feeling a little sorry for her best friend right about now for Ryu's girlfriend and of course Ryu teasing Tatsuki like that. Normally a girl would go and defend her but her kind nature wouldn't allow her to do it.

"My father was the former Captain of Squad 10 while I was the former Third Seat of Squad 10. When I went back to the Soul Society nearly 75 years ago, I trained in secret the next Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. My father wanted me to train the young boy since he had sources about a genius that was still in Soul Reaper Academy and the best way for a person to graduate very quickly is to allow him to take lessons from a very strong person in Soul Society. In reality, I am stronger than father and at a close draw with my grandfather. Both father and grandfather knew of my powers so I had to take the Third Seat since it was easy to hide my true power, presence and also to serve under my father 500 years ago." Ryu said as both Tatsuki and Orihime were surprised at how powerful Ryu was.

"So what will happen now then Ryu?"

"Well Tatsuki chan I will train both you and Orihime in fighting hollows and to become Soul Reapers but we can do that tomorrow then since it is getting late then. Unfortunately soon, Rukia will be taken back to the Soul Society since she is a Soul Reaper as well and by giving Ichigo Soul Reaper powers, she was forbidden to do so. We are all going to rescue her, but you cannot tell Ichigo or anyone else on the information I have told you today.

Besides, Ichigo will be angry at me for keeping him our secrets that both father and I have kept from him until the time is right and even if Ichigo does know about this, it will not do any good on him since the people that will bring Rukia back to the Soul Society are much stronger than Ichigo. That is, until Ichigo himself becomes stronger as well."

"All right then Ryu we will not tell Ichigo kun about your secrets. But tell me would Ichigo kun be a Soul Reaper as well?" Orihime asked Ryu as Ryu had smiled that Orihime had finally broken out of her shell a bit to tell Ryu how she feels for his little brother. Ryu have thought on some people that would best help Orihime with her powers and also Tatsuki as well.

"Yes, he is a full blooded Soul Reaper like me. I have to go now so see you all later then Yoruichi hime, follow me." Ryu said as Yoruichi nodded as they both left the group. Both Kuro and Sophia was concern as to why Yoruichi accompanied Ryu.

"Why did she go with Ryu?" Tatsuki asked both Kuro and Sophia.

"I know what Ryu is about to do, but it would make a lot of sense now." Kuro said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked both of them.

"Ryu had a very hard life. Despite being normal, he had lost his mother a very long time ago. I don't know as to why his mother came back and had three more children; I can tell that his mother was heartbroken that she couldn't tell him, his twin brother Rai or his dad that she was alive again. If she did that, then she was afraid that she would be rejected by her family and they would hate her for it. But, after everything that had happened, they would still forgiven her because they love her and nothing can change that." Sophia said as she shed some tears as both Kuro and Sophia left Orihime and Tatsuki for them to think on learning a little bit more on their new friend's painful past.

(Meanwhile)

A being in a dark black cloak had entered Karakura Town and had felt the reiatsu signature in the one that was nearest to the town, and that was the cemetery.

"Kurosaki…." The being said as it was now going to Ryu's location.

(Ryu and Yoruichi)

The two shunpo at a good distance from their last location and they ended up in the cemetery. As Ryu started to walk around the cemetery, Yoruichi was confused as to why her lover had leaded her to a place where the dead are buried.

"**This is a cemetery, but why would Ryu kun lead me here**?" Yoruichi thought to herself as she wasn't looking for a bit until she seen Ryu looking at a gravestone where he was about to start breaking down. Yoruichi spend no time in shunpo toward where Ryu was and then, the worse has happened when Ryu was starting to break down crying.

As Yoruichi was looking at her boyfriend starting to cry, she was surprised at what she read on the gravestone.

_Here lies Masaki Kurosaki_

_A good friend, a loving mother _

_And an eternal lover to Isshin Kurosaki_

_May she find peace in the afterlife._

"Ryu, what's going on?" Yoruichi said as she didn't know what happened earlier since she misses the part with Ryu talking about his mom.

There was a silence before Ryu could talk but he was crying while talking to Yoruichi.

"The woman's gravestone in front of me was really my mom, Kushina Yamamoto Kurosaki. She was all alone for over 9 years, never telling the truth in front of both dad and I because she would be so heartbroken that we would reject her. But she was wrong; dad and I would have forgiven her because we loved her. But that's not the worse part, because both dad and mom were Narutos' parents. I-I just don't know what to d-do Yoruichi." Ryu said as he was crying even more for many things.

One was that he was taking the news of his own mother being so scared to tell the truth for 9 long years, maybe even more if she was there to redo her and Isshin, now Minato's relationship again for the third time. Second was that Ryu could have been there for his dad to possibly see his mom again but yet, he was still not himself after Ryu lost his mother 500 years ago after she died peacefully one night. Third was that his parents was also Narutos' parents, making Naruto his elder brother and it came rushing back to Ryu as he was crying that he is suffering right now because he felt that he abandoned his own brother to unknown reasons, which Ryu had no say at all because he was forced to exit from his brother's life. Not only that, but he is also suffering because he is lying to both his father and Urahara, or in this case Kakashi about the truth.

What Ryu felt next was Yoruichi's arms embracing his body as he was still crying so Yoruichi was doing this because she couldn't bear to see her lover like this. She just couldn't take anymore of seeing him break down because he was dealt with so many painful memories of his life and she in a way blamed a little bit to herself for not going with him to ease his own pain. But she won't allow this to happen ever again.

"Yoruichi why, I thought that you hated me after leaving you for so long?" Ryu asked her as he was crying in her arms.

"No, I'm not Ryu. I am truly sorry for everything that had happened to you. You have the most kind and innocent spirit that Kuro, Sophia and I had ever had in our lives. It was never your fault Ryu kun, Lady Kushina's death was the worst thing that had happened to our lives. I know how hard it is that you lose your own loved ones right in front of you."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked her.

"My parents told me that when I was born that someone was trying to kill me but my elder brother sacrificed his life to save mine. Not even Unohana could save him due to the injuries being that deep." Yoruichi said as she cried a bit.

"Did he have a name, your elder brother that saved your life?" Ryu asked.

Yoruichi nodded. "His name was Cloud and both my parents said that they loved him as much as I did." Yoruichi said as she held onto Ryu.

Ryu had seen his himes' eyes and they were the same as he had to endure for so long, loneliness. He realize that Yoruichi have felt the same way that he did. To lose a person that was closest to you, even if you never met them was a hard blow to their family.

"Yoruichi, I am so sorry for saying those words earlier. It's just that I have been away for so long that I sort of forgotten a couple of things. I have thought that my parents would hate me for not protecting Naruto. But I was wrong; I made them proud when we were taking care of Naruto. Dad must be worried that I couldn't tell him the truth, so I will tell him the next time I see him and also Urahara that I knew about them all this time. That way, I can apologize to the both of them."

"How's Urahara tied to all of this?" Yoruichi said as Ryu sensed something and he was about to answer her question when he had to do that later.

"I will have to answer that later because right now, I sense a large activity of hollows and something else not too far from here." Ryu said as he was looking at Yoruichi.

"Wait, now that you said it, I do felt it too." Yoruichi said.

But before anything can be said further, the two we're ambushed by the being in the dark black cloak.

"Kurosaki!" The being said as it now charged at Ryu and punched him that causes his body to crush the nearby tombstones. Ryu was able to stop the blow and recover and stand back up from the unknown attacker.

"Well, looks like someone has a nasty grudge against me. You really caught me at a worse time. The biggest mistake you made was fighting against someone unguarded. The question is, just who or what are you exactly?" Ryu said.

The being said nothing as its body then flared up and then decided to roar and its body was enveloped in black and red light, causing its cloak to be shred into pieces.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was looking at the sight. "Be careful Ryu kun." Yoruichi said as she kept her distance, realizing that she cannot be able to take the enemy head-on.

Ryu was looking at the enraged aura that surrounded the being.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think you were able to find me after I handed you that defeat three times. But, you going into that state show that you haven't learned one thing at all." Ryu said as he then held the instant attack by the enemy with his hand.

When Ryu sees the enemy, the enemy turns out to be a male that was a little taller than Ryu and his body looked like he put on a huge amount of muscle. The man was wearing red sweat pants that looked like it fit his legs. Then what made Ryu surprised a bit was that his body was covered in red and black fur. In the center of the man, he had a hollow hole along with a zanpakuto strapped to his side. His hair was silver but what Ryu still saw was that he had a jagged necklace chain on his neck.

"Kurosaki! You will pay for destroying the opportunities I had after YOU stopped me from eradicating the South Galaxy and every planet that stands in my way!"

"So that's how it's going to be isn't it Broly? Well you have made the grave mistake of entering my world because now I will finally incinerate you for good." Ryu said.

Broly laughed evilly at Ryus' words and looked at the Soul Reaper with a sickening grin on his face. "Your world you say? Well, with the new darkness my new master has given me, I will kill you and then rip apart piece by piece your loved ones."

"Oh no you don't! Your master will meet his end by my blade and you will die here today." Ryu said as he then raise his blade at Broly.

Broly then charged at Ryu with his zanpakuto released from its sheath and clashed violently at Ryu.

Both fighters has swung their blades rapidly, both blocking each other's attack off from one another. There were times that one of the two was close to inflicting damage on one another, but alas the attacks were neutralized.

"Die Kurosaki!" Broly yelled as he then fired off ceros that were more powerful than his previous life attacks at Ryu.

"Shit! He can fire multiple Gran Rey Ceros?!" Ryu said as he was dodging the attacks. Ryu then use his hand to block the next Gran Rey Cero. As the attack hit Ryu head-on, Broly thought that Ryu was destroyed by his attack.

"Hahahaha! Now there's no one to stop our assault onto this world!" Broly said as he saw Ryu disappeared, only to be shocked as to when Ryu finally reappeared and had a smirk off his face.

"Broly, you are a fool. Now I will have to dispose of you. Chidori Rasengan Cannon!" Ryu said as he charged a gigantic energy of lightning that resemble the Chidori, but on a huge scale and then the thunder was then covered in raging winds that looked like the rasen-shuriken. But just then, the attack became even wilder as power became a huge beam of energy and then thrusted wildly at Broly.

This had thrown Broly all the way into the sky.

"Curse you Kurosaki! I will return to annihilate you and your existence with it!" Broly said as he opened a garganta and entered into the dark abyss.

"Broly is gone for now, but he'll be back." Ryu said as he shunpo back to Yoruichi.

"Ryu, what happened and who was that guy?" Yoruichi asked.

"I will have to tell you another time but one thing's for sure that he'll be back. But let's go then to destroy those hollows." Ryu said.

"Okay." Yoruichi said as both she and Ryu left via shunpo.

"**Mom, I understand now on what you sacrificed your life to save both Naruto and Ichigo's lives. It was your love for them that gave you the strength to given our family with kindness and love. I promise that I will find you because you are too strong to give up that easily**. **As for my big brother, I will find him and to tell him I am truly sorry for leaving him for so long**." Ryu thought before he left with Yoruichi.

When both Ryu and Yoruichi arrived at the location of hollows, they see before their eyes that they are menos and that they are at the last housing before a huge forest was there. As Ryu now sense the menos appearing before the two powerful Soul Reapers, Ryu had sensed a greater power at work here and the source is the forest itself. Ryu thought of the forest of death, an area that somewhat houses dangerous animals there. Ryu had met an attractive girl, Anko Mitarashi and she was a woman that had some resemblance to Yoruichi and Kukaku's personality. He was sad that she died but he didn't know how she died. Ryu in a way liked this girl and perhaps loved her, just like with Yoruichi and Kukaku, but Kukaku never confessed her love towards him before he left Soul Society.

"Ryu, how did these menos gotten through here? Normally by now, regular hollows would have easily have gotten through here and Ichigo would have slain them along with Rukia." Yoruichi asked Ryu.

"I am not sure, but we are not in a chance to hell to allow these hollows to invade the town and besides, Ichigo and Rukia won't be coming through here at all. I had put an illusion on those two so that they can't interfere in this battle. These menos are just the beginning for what's within the forest. But we will soon find out after we get through all their defenses." Ryu said as he transformed into his Soul Reaper form and started to take out his zanpakuto from where his left shoulder was at.

"Shall we take care of these hollows, Yoruichi hime?" Ryu said as she nodded and she had taken out her zanpakuto.

"It's been such a long time since I have last used my zanpakuto. But then again, my zanpakuto was the reason why I mostly use my body for a weapon." Yoruichi said as she removes her sword from her back, which was sealed within a reiatsu seal that was in the form of a black cat.

"Strike down to the lightning sky! Kazerasenhime (Wind Spiral Princess)!" Yoruichi said as her zanpakuto changes into a spiral gauntlet that had a very sharp blade on top of her hand.

"Ignite and soar! Hiraishin Zangetsu!" Ryu said as he prepared for battle.

The menos started to yell as they had seen the two soul reapers and they were no match for both Ryu and Yoruichis' swords. As a couple of menos were destroyed, a few more had taken their place when they entered via gargantas.

"So, it's just as I have thought, these menos are guarding something, that we intend to find out." Ryu said as he then held his zanpakuto and turned it in a horizontal position away from his body while still holding onto its hilt. A thunderstorm was coming towards Ryu and Yoruichi notices this and moved out of the way and her lover was struck down by the thunderstorm. As it struck Ryu down, it then transform into a raging twister of dark red and yellow reiatsu.

"Bankai!" Ryu shouted as he emerged out of the violent tornado of unnatural reiatsu and his zanpakuto transformed from a similar large sword that Ichigo will soon have with Zangetsu had into an armor that covered his body that was blue with yellow markings. At the chest plate of his armor was the kanji symbol of thunder god. Not only that, but it had a chain scythe that was red black with a white kanji symbol for savior that the weapon was attached to his left hand. Then to his right was where his zanpakuto was, it had transform into a claymore that was pure silver and it had a small twister at the middle of the claymore.

"Ramuh Oonami Zangetsu (Thunder God Surge Cutting Moon)!" Ryu said.

Yoruichi had seen Ryu's Bankai and she was impressed, very impressed.

"Ryu, I take it that's your Bankai?" Yoruichi asked him.

Ryu nodded at his girlfriend's question. "Yes hime, it is." Ryu said.

Ryu looked at all the menos and they had dropped their guards for a split second and they were charging at the both of them. Ryu sighed at this stupid decision that the menos had done.

"Such foolish minded hollows." Ryu said as he pointed at the menos.

"Since you didn't run away, prepare to be purified. Tornado thunder blades!" Ryu said as he use his claymore sword and it then released small tornados that hit the menos head-on, and then those small tornados transformed into thunder blades composed of wind and thunder that destroy the menos instantly, by chopping their bodies into shreds and then into nothing but dust and specks of raw reiatsu.

With them gone temporarily, Ryu and Yoruichi had taken no time but rush through the unknown forest. As they use shunpo to cross through the forest, more and more hollows of all kinds try to take them down. Unfortunately for all of them, Ryu uses his scythe weapon of his Ramuh Oonami Zangetsu and slices them in two while Yoruichi uses her Kazerasenhime to slice their heads off due to her zanpakuto had such a sharpened spiral blade and when she attacks the hollows, the blade spins wildly in a green and golden yellow reiatsu that acted like a saw.

They had reached at the center of the forest where there is a huge chasm of ice surrounding the entire forest, as it was somewhat the source of the problem. The ice was so huge that it had reached towards the sky.

"Ryu kun, this place is much distorted. I can feel it that this was the problem that led to all those hollows appearing from this forest. What is their purpose here when it looks like that there's nothing there at all besides that chasm of ice over there?" Yoruichi asked Ryu.

"It's possible but the ice isn't the only thing that the hollows were attracted to but it could be…" Ryu was about to finish but they were interrupted by a roaring thunder like reiatsu come crashing down the whole area. Both Ryu and Yoruichi were taken by surprise that they were about to get their question answered when a garganta opened and a hollow came out.

But it wasn't an ordinary hollow, standing before the two of them and the chasm of ice was a ferocious gigantic hollow that had taken the form of a cross between a dragon and a hydra that had smaller hollow dragon-snake hybrid creatures that appear to be drenched in dark liquid form. The veins of the hybrid hollow are shown very detailed as this had somewhat millions of souls were devoured from other hollows and then the said hollows fused into this monstrosity. The hollow head of the hybrid hollow was very bone structured that had slits at the top of the mask that made up for no eyes, besides the purple jewel center among its slitted eyes. A little below the jewel was a huge opened mark that was black on there and its teeth appeared to be human like.

The hollow roared as it had released smaller snake like hollows and they had attacked both Ryu and Yoruichi. Not taking any chances, Yoruichi uses her Kazerasenhime to slice up the hollows, but as she soon learned that for every hollow she destroys, more had taken place of their fallen comrade's place.

"I knew it; this hollow is the one responsible for the high hollow activity. Its power feels like a Vasto Lorde, even close to an Arrancar's power. But it has no mind, thus that this hollow has attacked without a conscious. Someone or something had sent this hollow to attack anyone as a guardian. That's it that ice behind the hollow is the true reason why this place was under heavy guard by that same person. The only conclusion is that this hollow has somewhat traces of its master, meaning that once I destroy the hollow, then I can examine the reiatsu from the fallen hollow and find its source." Ryu said as he grins at his solution towards the hollow problem.

Yoruichi had taken out more of the snake hollows and when she had seen more of them coming out from their master, she returns back to Ryu and they then realize that the snake hollows had multiply so much that they had surrounded the two and along the entire forest area that had the giant hollow and the ice chasm.

"So Ryu kun, any ideas?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, I got one, but you need to be right next to me because this attack is very powerful." Ryu said as he smile at her and Yoruichi realizes that in a way that her boyfriend is starting to return to his old self. With no time to lose, Ryu had drawn his Claymore sword and therefore, thrust the sword into the sky while using his scythe and then he clashes the blades together.

"Hiraishin Soraochi (Thunder Flying God Skyfall)!" Ryu roared as a bright light had lighted the sky and then a yellow and purple light had rained down on the hollow and the entire snake hollow army and they were bombarded with endless bolts of lightning that had the combined yellow and purple reiatsu. In a matter of minutes, the hollow roared in pain that it have never felt before. The hollow kept in screaming as it was slowly destroyed bit by bit. The hollow was vaporized as this hollow was a very huge one and therefore, the souls devoured by the hollow were sent into the Soul Society where the spirits can find peace.

(In an unknown location)

In the hollow world known as Hueco Mundo, there is a fortress called Las Noches. This fortress was warped horribly as if someone had taken over the place and added more defenses to kill intruders on sight. What used to be large buildings that is a combination between a ruin of Greece and Spain descent, has been changed into a fortress of death. The straight towers that was all around the building was changed into a jagged and sharpened bladed spikes to cut a person's hand.

The top of the larger house like structure was changed also. No more that the place had windows to let people move out of the place instead all windows were closed for good and had a metallic covering to shield the place from enemy fire from the sky. There was no entrance at all that in the past structure you had some entrances. That means that the enemy must access an underground entrance to Las Noches or what is now called as the Cataclysm Abyssal Chasm. In short, Las Noches has been renamed as Yami Las Noches.

(Within Yami Las Noches)

In the throne room of the fortress, was a cloaked being that had its hollow hole shown in the middle like with all hollows before. Sitting in its throne chair, the cloaked figure was watching as the hollow was destroyed and had seen both Yoruichi and Ryu.

"NO! NO! NO!" The cloaked figure yelled as he was angry at those two Soul Reapers. He was thrashing at the wall behind him as he lost somewhat an important piece to his plans.

"Curse you Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin! I was so fucking close to my plans! Without my ticket to kill them, they will have a motive to kill me!" He yelled at as he was pissed at what Ryu and Yoruichi had done with his subject.

He looked as he had a dark grin on his face. "No matter for I have other plans. The only way to send a message to an inferior human for ruining them is to kill that pathetic girl. Only then would the fool grovel at my feet for denying my chance of destroying their emotional barrier, especially that Shihoin slut when she should be my slave and to become loyal to me and me alone." The cloaked being said as he was looking at his next target. He laughed evilly as he had found a solution to his problem of getting back at Ryu for foiling his plans and as for Yoruichi, she would also suffer with Ryu for denying him his chance at power beyond anyone could understand at all.

However, in that moment, Broly appeared from the garganta and was right next to this person.

"It looks like that bastard had gotten through me again." Broly said.

"Broly, what the hell where you, defying my orders!" The being said.

"Sorry master but I couldn't help myself in getting another chance at killing the brat." Broly said with a sick grin on his face.

"No matter, since you seem to fail at killing him on an authorized order, consider your defeat as an act of punishment. You know by now that you still serve me sayian. So unless I give you the permission to kill Kurosaki, then I expect of you to know your place. Remember, I can kill you in an instant, but I have other plans for you my general." The being said.

"All right master, I will just have to do so and without Goku or his meddlesome brats standing my way, Soul Society will fall and then we can all take part in breaking all the women into our loyal sluts." Broly said with an evil laughter as he disappeared via sonido.

"You are right, my sayian espada, once we break those women into loyal sluts and whores that will attend to our needs, nothing in this world or the infinite universes won't stop us and then I will become the god of all eternity. Besides, this was all you fault from the start Kurosaki and to think you killed me in your childhood would be the instrument of your downfall." The being said with an evil laughter as he sees Ryu's body ripped apart in his own sick and twisted vision with every girl attending to his cock to spread his hollow seed onto every women and once they live to their usefulness, then he will kill them and no one will stop him at all.

(Ryu and Yoruichi)

As the large hollow was destroyed completely, the ice behind them was starting to crack slowly and once the whole ice chasm had a huge crack all around the area, the ice was destroyed and turned into vapor, thus transforming the earlier gigantic block of ice into a warm vapor of cool air.

"Ryu, what will happen now? I mean, this place had someone or something frozen for a reason, do you know why they wanted to have done all of this?" Yoruichi asked Ryu.

Ryu had first felt the mysterious reiatsu that was surrounding the place and then he was angry at what he had found out. "Oh yeah I figure whom that reiatsu signature belongs to. It was the human monster, Orochimaru and it would seem that he had help with Kabuto and someone else. But it seems that those accursed three had help from an unknown source of reiatsu, definitely a powerful Arrancar, perhaps more powerful than I imagine. We can worry on those selfish monsters later because I sense 5 people not too far from here." Ryu said as he was now concern on the matter at hand, which is rescuing these 5 lives that were prisoners from this ice chasm prison.

Both Ryu and Yoruichi use shunpo to get closer to the location of the said 5 bodies that Ryu had sensed. It had taken them a few minutes to reach them and when they had arrived there, they looked at the five bodies.

The first person was a young man that was around his teens and had dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Shinigami's uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder. Much like his sister, his eyes are bright blue.

Next to the young blond haired boy was a young girl in her teens as well. She had light blonde hair kept in a ponytail on the top of her head. Her bangs are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face. She wears the standard Shinigami's uniform with a headband that has a flower attached to it. Her eyes are bright blue.

The third person was an older man that appeared to be about 15 years older than the two young teens and had dark red hair that is parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. He wears the standard Shinigami's uniform with the 5th Division haori over it.

The fourth person was a young woman that was much older than the young girl. She had long red hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist.

The final person shocked Yoruichi the most because the last person had long yellow hair with green streaks. He had dark tannned skin like Yoruichi herself and he was carrying his zanpakuto on his back. Instead of the standard Shinigami's uniform, he was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants and blue streaks that in this case his outfit clearly resembles the same style of outfit she wears. The last thing that surprised her was that in the middle of his shirt, was the Shihoin family's emblem. The emblem had a blazing blue dragon surrounding the green crystal.

"Yoruichi, what's the matter?" Ryu asked Yoruichi while she ignore Ryu's question.

"We need to transport the five of them back to Urahara's shop. Well could you please do me a favor."

"Sure Yoruichi."

"When we are done carrying the five to Urahara's shop, I need you to take care of this person right in front of me back to your place." Yoruichi said.

"Okay." Ryu said as he was concern at how his childhood girlfriend is very much concern on the unknown Shihoin male clan member. Wasting no time as he thought that they could die at any moment though Ryu realize that they are still breathing and they all 5 of them needed rest, he now quickly formed hand signs and soon enough, the whole group was covered in a yellow light. "Cyclonic Hiraishin!" Ryu yelled as winds started to form the entire group before they disappeared in a yellow light before the group was right outside of Urahara's shop. A minute later, Kisuke was alerted of Ryu and Yoruichi's arrival that he was surprised of their quickened appearance so quickly.

"What are you doing here guys?" Kisuke asked his friends.

"Urahara, we need room for 4 people considering that we just found 5 people in a chasm." Yoruichi said as Urahara was shocked to see the first 4 people but not the fifth person.

"All right, but I need an explanation as soon you have the chance and Ryu, I know all about your past activity." Kisuke said.

Ryu sighed as he was right about Kisuke or in this case Kakashi knowing all about his appearance in the past and he cannot get out of this problem. "I know and I truly apologize Kakashi for the trouble I had put everyone through in the past but I was never asked to do that in the first place. You have the right to be angry at me for lying to everyone but I had no other options. I have forgiven myself after so long for the actions I have done but right now, there are bigger problems to deal with. I have a hunch on whom the fifth person is but that is when he'll wake up." Ryu said.

"Don't worry about it Ryu for both your father and I have forgiven you on what you have done and besides, you along with Yoruichi, Kuro and Sophia had made the world a better place, well until the era had died out." Kisuke said as he joked a bit at the end.

"Ah we'll I am surprised that you turn out to be our friend Kakashi. Let us get the four to your spare rooms as they will be asking questions on what had happened during their disappearance considering that their disappearance was unknown for a century that is until now." Yoruichi said as both Ryu and Kisuke nodded and they carried the four to the spare rooms. After that was done, they went back outside where Ryu is now carrying the fifth person.

"I will be going now and don't worry Kisuke, I will tell dad that I'm sorry for making him worry for so long." Ryu said.

"Ryu, I was never angry with you nor with your father. It's just that we and your friends love you very much. But we were worried on what happened for 500 years. Many things did happen and your group carried was one of the events that happened during your long departure. I am truly happy that even after everything that had happened, my old childhood friend is still there despite Lady Kushina's death." Kisuke said.

"Yeah and I know you must have done things that we would never do but you must have still care about people which is why that one time you visited us, you started a harem with Halibel and Neliel because you love them just as much as you still love me Ryu kun." Yoruichi said.

Ryu smiled at the two and he was happy that his negative thoughts were removed that his friends would still dislike him on his past actions. "Thank you very much you two and you are both right on that. I do still love you Yoruichi and if it wasn't for your brother's sacrifice, I don't want to imagine on what could have happened to myself. It was you that started to open my heart to everyone. Your courage was something I truly lacked as a child. When mom died, I had almost lost everything but everyone still cared for me. I do regret in leaving everyone but I was lucky to then been granted my powers to travel to parallel dimensions and different dimensions. I was truly lucky to accomplish those things before coming back here. I won't go back on my word, believe it!" Ryu said as he disappears with shunpo.

"Okay so Yoruichi shall we get started healing those four?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, let's get started then." Yoruichi said to Kisuke.

"By the way, how did Naruto said exactly the same thing as Ryu?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi.

"Because Naruto is Ryu's elder brother and Ryu taught that to Naruto." Yoruichi said as she grinned at Kisuke. Yoruichi is happy that she has Ryu back even after everything has happene

"I see." Kisuke sighing over this as when he was once Kakashi, Naruto said "believe it" whenever Naruto gets excited or other times that made him say those words.

(Kurosaki house)

Ryu arrived outside of the Kurosaki house. Ryu was surprised that his father nor his little brother Ichigo, his little sisters Karin and Yuzu along with their guest Soul Reaper Rukia wasn't awake at all.

"Hmm, it looks like the coast is clear. Don't worry because I am taking you to my room and as soon you finally wake up, then I will find out on who you truly are." Ryu said as he carried the unknown Shihoin boy upstairs to his room for the moment. Ryu then place the boy onto his bedroom and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Now, I'll have to wait until you wake up." Ryu said.

The next morning, Ryu had heard a knock and when he opened the door, he had seen his father.

"Hello son. I had taken the time in taking you off from school today considering I felt last night your presence and a fading one that was regaining its energy." Isshin said.

"All right I do thank you for removing all the trouble that I would've been into for the time being dad. Dad, I just wanted to apologize for worrying you so long on if I would never forgive myself on what happened with taking care of Naruto." Ryu said as Isshin was shocked that he was right that Ryu in fact knew all along on what happened a long time ago. Isshin, or Minato gulped that now it was safe to talk to Ryu about what had happened a long time ago.

"So, you knew about what happened?" Minato asked as Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, you forgotten that I was the one who konso you and mom into the afterlife. I realize that you we're forced to seal Neliel hime into big brother Naruto. Someone must have forced you to do so."

"Wait a moment, I thought I sealed Kyuubi into Naruto?" Minato said,

"It's a long story." Ryu said as Minato was surprised that there's something behind what had happened to Neliel a long time back.

"All right, so since we had gotten all the bad stuff out of the way, shouldn't I find out on the matter at hand right now with the person inside your room." Minato said as Ryu nodded at that.

"Why don't you take care of the person though I am not sure on the boy because he must have been around before my birth that had Yoruichi hime worried about him." Ryu said as this made Minato surprised at what Ryu had said.

"Okay, I will call you once he had woken up." Minato said as he had went into Ryu's room. As Minato was inside Ryu's room, he was surprised to see the same Shihoin boy on Ryu's bed. However, at that moment, the boy woken up for what was a very long eternal sleep for him.

"Damn, that hurt like hell." The boy said as he was looking in front of Ryu's room. He was confused as this was something foreign to him, especially at the surroundings. "Where am I? It looks like another dimension beside my own."

"It looks like you're up." Minato said as this had gotten the boy's attention.

"Captain Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" The boy said.

"I will explain what had happened to you. It has been 525 years since you died and right now you are in a place in Japan called Karakura Town. I will say to you that you are right about this place being foreign because you are in the World of the Living." Minato said to the Shihoin boy.

"Wait, 525 years. Then what happened to my family and my baby sister?" The boy said.

"Before I can explain to you about that, there is someone I like for you to meet. You can come in now." Minato said as Ryu entered his room.

"I like for you to meet my son Ryu. Ryu, this is Cloud Shihoin." Minato said as both Ryu and Cloud was surprised at meeting each other for the first time. Before Cloud could say anything to Ryu, Ryu hugged Cloud.

(Meanwhile)

A young woman with red hair with blond streaks and white skin that looked like she was 21 arrived in Karakura Town. Along with her tomboyish civilian clothing, she was carrying a necklace that had a thunder symbol. As she walked forward to the town, the necklace glowed faintly, as if something was tracking her to the source of what the necklace was trying to bring her to the source itself.

To be continued

And so we have come to the end of chapter 5 of this story. Now I decided to extend the chapter a lot as this serves on many things I had covered with this chapter. Also, this is the first new content for 2012.

I wanted to show the burden that Ryu had to carry after he found that his mother not only was alive and she died again protecting his younger brother Ichigo but also that he was also the son of Minato and Kushina, thus making Naruto his elder brother. I really wanted to show when both he and Yoruichi were at his mom's gravestone that Ryu was letting everything out that he was crying for his mom, his family and especially to Naruto and everyone he had ever lied to in the past. He did that because he is so much like Naruto that they are both kind people that they would never be angry at their friends, family and their superiors. This was to show that although he left everything for 500 years, he still hates himself for doing this, but yet Yoruichi, his friends and Isshin have forgiven Ryu for all that he's gone through.

It is that kind of emotional layer that I have now added towards this story and you guys will see how much different Ryu is like. At times he would be a god-like character, but even people like Ryu are still human and that won't ever change. In fact, Ryu may appear to be god-like, but that will change later on when the true villain of this story will reveal himself.

Another thing is that we see the appearance of Sophia Kunazaga and Kuro Samikaze two childhood friends of Ryu besides Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi. Next thing is that this would be a harem for both Ichigo and Ryu. So far for the harem for Ichigo will be Orihime and Rukia. As for Ryu he will have on his harem Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Lisa, Nel, a mysterious OC girl that will be revealed later on and Halibel. Of course in the future there will be more girls added to their harems.

Now, I have revealed with this chapter the appearances of 4 characters from the DS Bleach game the 3rd Phantom. These four characters were very interesting and I can finally put these guys into my story, but their past will be much different than with the videogame, mainly of two things. First is that Arturo is a good guy in this story and I have a surprise on what he was in his past life that Ryu, Yoruichi, Kuro and Sophia has a connection to Arturo. The second part is that Aizen, Gin and Kaname are also good guys in this story. I will explain later on why they are innocent despite the actions they have done.

I have added a new OC character in the form of Yoruichi's older brother. I had decided that Yoruichi needs an older sibling that never had the chance to be with her after she was born. There was a long thought that if I had an older sister was where Yoruichi would act like her, things would not feel right for the early structure of the story. I will have a younger sister introduced not until far later on in the story when her parents will return.

Broly has been resurrected by an unknown being that holds a grudge on Ryu for his past life before he became a hollow. Now, the being's motives are unclear as to why he had resurrected Broly and not only transform him into an Espada but to bring him into Ryu's world. Next chapter will have the meeting between Cloud and Ryu, the other 4 people will meet Ryu and a huge return for another Naruto character. I will tell you it won't be Naruto.

Finally not only a Naruto character will appear but also will set up a new story that will be a filler but will be important as this will reveal more of Ryu's past.

I had recently finished Chapters 17 and 18 of my co-written story with Kage Bijuu, A Deadly Angel. Keep in mind that the story is Ryu's first appearance of his universe that this story, Dragon God of Flash, is set in.

Now, guys, are you surprised with the new villain in this story, I will assure you guys right now that this was the first thing when I had decided to make it up to you guys for the long wait. This villain will really become the true enemy for Ryu since he has a grudge against him for defeating his soldiers but the thing is that Ryu doesn't even know about this guy for the time being. It will be around the time that Rukia is rescued that the villain will appear to Ryu for the first time.

This villain is the one responsible for what happened to Neliel and the events with the Ryudoji clan in A Deadly Angel since the whole clan was working for the bad guy. Not only that but he had been the one that had sealed Cloud and the other 4 people in the ice chasm. There will be a few more things that the bad guy will do in order to get back at Ryu but once again, Ryu will defeat his plans until they finally meet much later on in the story.


	6. Project Zelkros

So here we are in the sixth chapter of this story. Now with Orihime and Tatsuki they are still the same people but their actions so to speak will be OOC (Out of character). This is much different than what the anime planned for them originally.

Now, I had originally another scene that was going to be at the end of chapter 5, but ultimately I have decided to put this scene for this chapter due to introducing Cloud Shihoin. Besides, with the unanswered question of what occurred during the weeks that led to in canon, it was best to actually put the extra content for this chapter.

In this chapter, I will have something that will clarify things for fans of my story arc crossover with Kage Bijuu's A Deadly Angel.

Meanwhile, I am starting to write a GB Dragon God of Flash story that has the genders of Yoruichi and Ryu reversed. There will be some changes for that story that you guys will be delighted to read on. The problem is that don't see that story for a very long time since I need to write enough content before continuing the new story.

Finally, expect a major twist in the story that will reveal more of Ryu's past and in the process introduce some new characters that are now drawn into Ryu's world.

Chapter 6: Restoration arc part 2: Project Zelkros

Six years ago, while Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki was fighting his battles, a war was waged on earth between the forces of good and evil and to this day is still going on. Evil can take on many forms and in this case, many evil and diabolic groups bent on world domination have all tried to fulfill their evil goals, but in the end they were all defeated by the forces of good. Even some of those evil groups were eventually purged of their accursed bodies and became good again when all it took was the sacrifice of a good person. In some groups, no one had to sacrifice and therefore, found a way to free them of their accursed bodies.

Meanwhile, a new evil had tried to bring forth an age of creatures and tried to plunge the earth into darkness and chaos. Eventually that failed but a remnant of that evil had survived and ever since try to defeat the ones responsible for bringing peace to the world.

In an abandoned warehouse, the remnant had devised a portal in hopes of crossing over to the gates of hell in hopes of gaining a new power to finally destroy his enemies.

"There, that shall do it. Soon, I will gather enough power to destroy that accursed professor and with it his meddlesome wife of his." The being said.

The warehouse was soon blasted open as the being came into contact with 7 people, but unfortunately, the area was covered in smoke.

"Whatever plans you have, it ends here." The guy said as he clearly had some contact with this being of evil.

"Oh, so have come foolish professor, tell me have you ever wondered the world beyond this world?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"Ah, so you don't know. Then I will tell you. You see long ago, before your mentor existed, there have been powers that can even shape the fabric of time itself. Whoever controls the power over life and death can easily rule the world. The earth would shatter into darkness and thus bring about the world into my master's control and all I have to do is to kill 2 people to make that happened, mainly… Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin!" The man said as he activated another remote that he had hidden on his sleeve and therefore the six had avoided barely in time, a surge of dark energy that had rushed towards them and now that energy had went through the portal.

"What was that?" The professor asked.

"Foolish professor that was the energies from all the enemies that you and every other group before you had defeated and now their hatred and power now belongs to me and my master, Lord Abyss. Once I defeated Kurosaki and his whore, then I will come back and kill you and you will then know how it feels to have no one to save you because you and your whore of a wife are just like them, fools that meddle in our plans." The man said as he entered through the portal and was never seen again.

That is until in the future.

Back to the present at the Kurosaki Family Clinic, Cloud was surprised that the young man right before him was Ryu, as he had learned that alongside with his baby sister Yoruichi was born on the same night, so did Ryu was born. But as Cloud had seen Ryu hugged him, he looked at the white haired teen and saw that he was crying.

"**Why is he crying**?** Is it because I died saving my baby sister**?" Cloud thought.

"I promised to myself that I would stop crying for everyone, but I just couldn't do it. I understand now why she couldn't see you at that moment because she is hurt right now to see you Cloud. For that, I am truly sorry for not been able to visit your grave. If I would've known all about you Cloud, then I would have helped her get through this." Ryu said as he stopped crying.

"Whom are you talking about?" Cloud asked Ryu.

Ryu at that moment decided to release Cloud and looked at the newly revived Shihoin heir. "That, of course is a long story, would you like to know what had happened to her and while I'm at it, I can tell you all about myself because it's the best I can truly repaid you for what you had done even after you sacrificed your life to save another, something that I truly admired from people, Soul Reaper or not." Ryu said as he left the room. After Ryu had left, this still brought Cloud in a state of confusion.

"Don't worry Cloud, it had taken him a long time, but despite my family's secrets and what had happened to him in the past, my son is starting to get back to his old self. By the way, my second son Rai is still away from training and soon you get to meet up with my youngest son and 2 daughters. That was the main reason why I had to ask Ryu to stay here for the day." Minato said as he left the room.

"**I wonder what had happened during my absence but one thing is for sure that whomever captured me wanted to use for something, but why would they do all of this**?" Cloud thought.

A few minutes later, Cloud had walked down to the living room where he sees Ryu and Minato sitting down on the couch.

"Hello Cloud, take a seat because we have a lot to talk about." Ryu said with a cheerful tone as Cloud decided to sit down on the single armchair next toward the couch where Ryu and Minato was at.

"All right, go ahead though I have many questions that you already have the answers to Ryu." Cloud said.

"Very well, I will cut to the chase. Normally I hoped to have the others there but I expected Urahara to fill them in on the situation at hand. But before I get to that, I will explain to you on what had happened due to 525 years that you had disappeared." Ryu said as Cloud was shocked at the number of years that had passed.

"I-Impossible, 525 years had passed?!"

"That's correct, though I expect father soon to tell me about your supposed death or as I know now as an abduction. As you already know Cloud, I am Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki, the son of Isshin Kurosaki and my mother Kushina Yamamoto Kurosaki. I just also happen to be the boyfriend of your baby sister, Yoruichi Shihoin." Ryu said as Cloud's jaw dropped.

"No way, you're my baby sister's boyfriend?!" Cloud said as Ryu laughed.

"Correct Cloud I am and you should be surprised at what your sister had done especially she was a tomboy when I was growing up with her. You would've seen that I was so shy and had little confidence when I try to talk to her. Along with my friends, she did eventually break out of my shell. You would be truly proud on how she became a beautiful woman that was also to be feared with just like with my mother." Ryu said as he was blushing at the mentioned of his mother and Yoruichi.

"She must have done so much even after I disappeared." Cloud said as Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, she did. But since that was all about her, it's time to get back to the matter at hand. When I was 15, there was a battle between all of Soul Society and the former Ryudoji clan." Ryu said with a little anger in his voice as soon he said Ryudoji.

"Tell me what had happened to that clan. I mean, I had my doubts with the clan but after my "death", they must have screwed up big time to get you this angry. Given that I just met you just now Ryu, I can tell that you aren't in good terms with them." Cloud said as Ryu nodded.

"Around that time, they had committed forbidden magic to breach the dimensional plane of existence in order to gain enormous power. My son, Yoruichi and their friends we're too late in stopping them because the deed was done and they were successful in entering another dimension. When my son and his group entered first into the dimension, they had entered in one place that had surprised us greatly, a parallel dimension that had Shinobi from the elemental nations in the ninja era." Minato said.

"You mean by at the time when people like Naruto existed at that time?" Cloud asked Minato.

Minato and Ryu nodded as Ryu continued from where his father left off. "At the time, I had met a parallel Naruto and others but it would seem that at the time, they had cases where they had a run in with parallel versions of themselves. The Ryudoji clan had barred any chances I had to bring them in but like dad said, we were too late when the whole fiasco started. It had gone that we had to capture the clan and put them into trial. But they had gained other powers while we let them have free control of part of the elemental nations.

In the end, I was in a battle with Ganryu when I had blacked out at a point where I almost exhausted myself and was in the brink of death. When I regained consciousness I had found out that my opponent had sustained more damage, which I don't remember on what had happened in the time I was out. Even after seeing him that damaged, I was truly went out of control and damaged him so much that I almost killed him. If it wasn't for your sister, then I would have killed him and then I wouldn't been better than him. So you see Cloud, Yoruichi has done more than you would have wanted in a younger sibling." Ryu said as he blushes over what he had said about his girlfriend.

"Okay, but there's a lot of unanswered questions like what happened to your mom?" Cloud asked Ryu. But before Ryu could answer Cloud's question, a small portal appeared before the three and Muramasa had stepped out of the portal.

"Ah, that's feels much better getting out of that place. It was a little boring staying there for quite a while." Muramasa said as he looked at the three guys. Ryu was interested as to why his hollow self had visited so suddenly. As for both Minato and Cloud, they were surprised at this man's appearance, especially when Minato thought of a few days and have seen this mysterious man.

"Why hello there you two, I guess this is the first time that we have met but under certain conditions I have to explain myself and also to you too Ryu on what I'm truly am." Muramasa said.

"Oh Muramasa, I didn't expect you to come here so soon but I never know on what you do." Ryu said.

"**So this must be Muramasa. He doesn't look that much different than my son**." Minato thought.

Muramasa smirked at that comment. "As Ryu have said already, I am Muramasa. You can say that I'm one of Ryu's allies." Muramasa said as he was looking at the room. Muramasa had then gone to the separate chair that wasn't occupied. Muramasa then sat down on the chair.

"Let us get to business. I should explain myself on many things. Cloud, I have taken it that you had just woken up not too recently, am I correct?" Muramasa said as Cloud nodded.

"How did you come across that information? The only one that knows of this is Ryu and his father over there." Cloud said as he pointed out to Ryu and Minato.

"I guess that Ryu haven't told you on what I am. That's all right because even on what Ryu would tell you are half true. Ryu, there's something that I haven't told you before and for that; I truly apologize for keeping it for so long. You have freed me and I wasn't truthful to you." Muramasa said.

"What you have done can't be that bad, could it?" Ryu said as he was a little curious on Muramasa's words.

Muramasa sighed over this and had a small smile over what Ryu had said. "With Cloud's sudden appearance, the situation has became far worse that anyone could ever imagined. Let me start at the beginning. Ryu, as you have known I was a hollow that was created out of your emotions, the hatred of evil men that you almost had the chance to kill but you surprised me that you had given mercy to even the evilest of men."

"So you're a hollow? You don't look like one because they would be shadow figures with masks." Cloud said.

Muramasa chuckled. "Good point Cloud, I was born a hollow after my human life was over. One thousand years ago, I was a spirit that was almost to been born onto the world but sadly, my mother was robbed the chance of having me, so in other words as anyone would have it, I died in childbirth, never to known my family. Luckily for me, the most powerful spirit in the Soul Society had other plans for me."

Ryu was impressed by what Muramasa had told the three about his past. But Ryu knew that whoever Muramasa was, then it has to be linked to his brother.

"**It's possible but I have to know**." Ryu thought.

"This is amazing. You're a person that was the result of an early death. I would never see one in my life in person though." Cloud said.

Minato looked at Ryu and he was concern about his son. "Ryu, what's wrong?"

"It's fine dad. Muramasa, I want to ask you something."

"Very well Ryu, ask me."

"You said that your mother failed to give birth. Just whom are you talking about?" Ryu said.

Muramasa sighed over this. He knew that being angry at Ryu wouldn't get anywhere. "Watch carefully Ryu, because you are about to get that answer." Muramasa said as he focuses his reiatsu as his body changed.

Ryu, Cloud and Minato were watching Muramasa as his reiatsu had shown the three Soul Reapers as Muramasa's transformation began. His outfit changed in a huge way. His shoes had changed into the standard Soul Reaper footwear. Then he had dark blue-black pants and a blue-red Shihakusho coat. He had a new zanpakuto strapped onto his right side like with all Soul Reapers. The hilt was an emerald green with a black spiral. Also he was wearing black sleeveless gloves that had a red crystal on each glove's center

But what made Ryu gasped in shock and surprise is that he sees a new face, he had seen a fan necklace that also made Minato curious as to why this boy has a clan's necklace. Muramasa has now long black hair that looks exactly like Ryu's hairstyle and finally Muramasa has a face that Ryu had seen before, only that it was slightly older than his face.

"It all makes sense now and I should have seen it right from the very beginning." Ryu said as he touched the young man's face.

"Ryu, just who is this guy and why does he look so much like you?" Cloud asked Ryu.

"In all my time away from the Soul Society, I had traveled on to many dimensions and at the same time, traveled to a couple of parallel universes. In this dimension's past, there was a person that I had noticed that never existed at all. When my family had the battle against the Ryudoji clan, there was a person that was friends with the parallel Naruto. Though at first the two didn't see eye to eye, eventually they became friends or it would be the case had issues with themselves didn't tear them apart.

When I looked onto other parallel versions of Naruto, the same person had different backgrounds but still the same person from the Uchiha. In short, the person before us is Sasuke Uchiha or rather the result of no existence of Sasuke at all, isn't that right Sasuke?" Ryu said to Cloud which surprised both him and Minato.

"Ah, so the Soul King was right about you. The information you had acquired from my other selves is an informative that you indeed found a way to prepare for tougher enemies. Ryu is right I am indeed Sasuke Uchiha or I would have been hadn't Danzo killed me while my mother Mikoto was poisoned by him." Sasuke now said which shocked Ryu.

"So, you were the one that Mikoto lost." Minato said as this surprised Cloud and Sasuke.

"Dad, do you remember now of your past life?" Ryu asked Minato as he nodded to his son.

"I do son and know that I have forgiven you on what you had done a long time ago." Minato said to Ryu.

"Dad, I know that you wanted to know what had happened with the past but I wanted to tell you later on." Ryu said as he was a little tensed on his father.

"That's all right, take all the time you want. We can talk about what happened whenever you're ready Ryu." Minato said as Ryu was relieved of his fathers' words.

"Sorry about that Cloud, but I should now continue on where I have left off. We had all defeated the Ryudoji clan after a huge battle and there was peace among our dimensions. But as they say, it never lasts and I learned the hard way 10 years later when my mother died in her sleep. At that point, I was depressed to the point that I had decided at the time that I was putting others in danger, so with a heavy heart I left the Soul Society but not without promising them that I would visit from time to time." Ryu said as Cloud was a little disappointed at Ryu.

"You do realize that you could have taken Yoruichi with you." Cloud said.

"I know but with my brother Rai left us 5 years before mom's death to train under a supposed apprentice of the Soul King, I was the last of my family besides grandfather but like with Yoru hime, they were needed more than I do. I do regret from leaving everyone but your sis and everyone including my friends had forgiven me for what I had done. In a way though, I should be lucky to leave them because I have now found out that my enemies have been resurrected in the worst way possible." Ryu said.

"What enemies?" Minato asked Ryu.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto and Danzo."

"Impossible, I seen with my eyes that you killed all three of them. Not all together but on separate times. Just how the-" Sasuke said as he stopped with a shocked look on his face. "Unless, oh no, not that monster!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what do you mean?" Ryu asked Sasuke.

"It has become even worse that I have imagined. Somehow they we're all this time serving a being far worse than any opponent you have fought Ryu."

"Do you think what you are telling me that those monsters have served someone else? Just who would recruit them after the hell they cause to everyone back then?!" Ryu said.

"Not anyone but what. The monster goes by the name Abyss. He has lived for over 10,000 years and if I'm correct, then he's the one who has committed everything from the very beginning." Sasuke said.

"Abyss?" Minato, Cloud and Ryu asked Sasuke.

"Ryu, just who are the three that you mentioned earlier?" Cloud said.

"They were nothing but monsters that use people for their selfish goals, something that I corrected. Somehow, they had shredded what was left of what would have been their good selves in acquiring power. In the years that come by, they believed to be gods that can use just about anyone for their sick ends. Orochimaru was a former Sannin trained by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi that had become obsessed to become immortal. To do that, he transfers his soul onto other bodies that allow him to stay longer. I had put an end to him once Yoruichi and I killed him.

Kabuto Yakushi was a manipulative bastard that lies so that he can get into villages to gain intel for his sensei Orochimaru. Naruto, my younger brother had killed Kabuto himself." Ryu said.

"Wait, you mean Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was your younger brother?" Cloud asked Ryu.

"Yes and it was about recently that after Kuro, Sophia, Yoruichi and I was sent into the past, that through finding out about my dad's true identity that I was related to big brother. Dad, you should show Cloud what I am talking about." Ryu said as Minato nodded and he released his henge of Isshin Kurosaki and both Sasuke and Cloud has seen Minato Namikaze for the first time.

"I have never seen you before. Is this what you look like Captain?" Cloud asked Minato.

"Cloud, you may have never seen him, but I do. It's both a pleasure and an honor to meet you Fourth Hokage." Sasuke said to Minato.

"It's all right Sasuke but I hate the formalities." Minato said.

"The last person you mentioned Ryu, what's his story?" Cloud asked Ryu.

"He was far worse than both Orochimaru and Kabuto combined. He not only used people for his own gains but purposely killed them for his own ends. In fact, I was the one who killed him because of his actions with a lot of people. It was when after the four of us was able to protect Naruto was when he wanted to kill Naruto after he apparently said that he not only killed Sasuke by poisoning his mother but he was the one who released the Kyuubi onto the Leaf Village in hopes to take what was his, Naruto as his emotionless weapon. As I fought the monster, he revealed that he was an Uchiha because he was enraged that he was denied his apparent birth right as an heir due to his kinder elder brother Madara. Birth right my ass, all he was is a spoiled brat!" Ryu snarled at the last part.

Minato fledged a bit as he was a little scared of his son.

"Ryu, there is something I have to tell you about your mother. In a way, I have secrets of my own that I am not ready to tell you, but it's about your mother that I had to bring up right now." Minato said.

"Okay." Ryu said.

"As you already know son that your mother's previous life that she was named Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Her origins on that she was born an Uzumaki was wrong. Her father hadn't told anyone besides me about her true heritage. Your mother was born of royalty that existed long before Lord Third was born and she is much older than what people realize. Your mother and my beloved Kushina's true name is Kushina Uchiha-Namikaze and she was the daughter of the founder of Konoha, Madara Uchiha." Minato said with a guilt look on his face as Cloud and Sasuke was surprised, but more so, Ryu was shocked.

"Ryu, I am truly sorry for confessing that, but it hurts me more when I found out the truth of what Danzo had done to his living relatives." Minato said.

"I see. Dad, for one, I am happy that Madara is my grandfather but I am enraged and furious that my former granduncle had done this to his own blood. Make no mistake father that for one I agree with you, I hate the monster but now, I could kill him the next time I clash blades with him, but why do that when I can let grandfather Madara kill Danzo for good." Ryu said.

"What do you mean son?" Minato said to Ryu. Ryu sighed over this as he replied to his father's question.

"You see, when I killed Danzo, Madara was in tears that he lost everything dear to him. He must have notice in a way we were Soul Reapers but at that time, our kind was refer to as Death Gods, that must have been the reason why he begged for him to be killed so that he could be with you and mom. Sadly, it was never to be due to him living longer than mom was, so instead of going to heaven, he became a hollow and he disappeared. For a while now, I heard of a particular hollow that had powers similar to that of grandfather and once I see this person, then I will have to confirm if indeed that hollow is the end result of grandfather's transformation."

"But if what you say is true, then why find him now when he was gone for 1,000 years." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you should know by now that it's not that easy. Don't forget that my hollow control was in-balanced at the time before I was drained of energy after releasing you. After releasing you, I retain all your powers. Then after that, there was still time to recharge from the excessive ritual. Besides, I didn't look for him because I had sensed him, but the trail was on a thin line and he had hidden his powers. Since he had hidden his powers, chances are that the moment he had landed into Hueco Mundo, he had evolved into Vasto Lorde hollow and thus became an arrancar. But, it was when I had killed my grandfather since he willingly begged to do so, I had just in case copied his powers and only I will be able to restore his powers and combined with his hollow powers will make him a very powerful fighter." Ryu said.

Sasuke nodded and said "well all right Ryu, I will take your word for that. I wanted to apologize for keeping things from you. I had no right in doing that to you and besides, you have a good heart and it was disastrous that a monster like Abyss would use everyone you care about to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Thank you for those kind words but I assure you that Abyss will pay for what he had done to everyone. He dares to use my own friends and girlfriends to kill me; no it will be I that will kill that bastard. But I can't do this alone; I need everyone's help to defeat his forces." Ryu said.

"Um Ryu, can we go now to where my baby sister Yoruichi is at?" Cloud said as Ryu chuckled over that.

"Sorry about that Cloud, I almost forgot about it, but okay let's go. Hey dad, did you want to go also?" Ryu asked.

"Nah, I have work to do here and besides, I can talk with Sasuke since I have to talk to him about some things over." Minato said as both Ryu and Cloud left the house.

"So Sasuke, I have a hunch that you are keeping more from Ryu about this Abyss, so tell me, what is his real name?" Minato asked.

"You are right, I do know because it is not time yet for your son to know the truth, but sadly, it doesn't apply to you. I fear that he may know the truth sooner than I thought. So, I will tell you just what is Abyss." Sasuke said.

(Urahara's shop)

Ryu and Cloud had taken no time in using shunpo to transport themselves to Urahara's shop.

"I'm surprised that after you were frozen for a very long time, you are still able to use shunpo." Ryu said.

"Yeah, I am still haven't gotten back to my full powers and not only that but I am still trying to get accustomed to this world. Although this Abyss has done harm to you and Yoruichi, doesn't mean that he would expect that I would serve him. No, I plan to be here for a long time." Cloud said.

"Okay." Ryu said as they entered Urahara's shop. Cloud was puzzled as to why no one was here.

"Um, Ryu. How come no one is here?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, right. Well, if I'm right, my friend Tessai is probably out for the day, and as for Kisuke." Ryu said as they walked all over the place until they found the secret entrance. "This is that reason, besides haven't you forget that places tend to have secret rooms." Ryu said as he activated the switch and therefore, the wall opens to show a secret staircase. Ryu and Cloud walked down the staircase where they have seen Kisuke and everyone else. But it was that moment Cloud and Yoruichi have finally seen each other for the first time in 525 years, and they both ran toward each other and held each other in arms while Yoruichi started to cry.

"It's my entire fault, if you didn't die, our family would still have you with us, why would anyone try to do this to me, have me suffer through a life of pain." Yoruichi said to Cloud as she was still crying to her brothers' arms.

After a few minutes, Yoruichi stopped crying and looked at Ryu.

"Thank you for saving my brother and our friends. They truly meant a lot to both Kisuke and I." Yoruichi said to Ryu as she walked over to him and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I know that it's a touching reunion, but I take it that you aren't here to catch up on things?" Kakashi said as Ryu nodded.

"You're right and what I'm about to tell you all that is what I found out about the true culprit responsible for spreading, anger, sorrow and pain to all of us." Ryu said as he started to tell the story of not only Sasuke's revival but also the enemy that was targeting them all this time, Abyss.

After Ryu had finished the story, the group was in shock on what had happened.

"But why would he do this to all of us?" Yoruichi asked Ryu.

"Don't you get it? Abyss' true plan was to harm our comrades, friends and family to get to me. He won't stop at nothing until all of our precious people have died. Only then would he have been successful in severing our emotions and he would have control us like puppets. The way I see it, by sealing up Seigen Suzunami, his sister Konoka Suzunami, Fujimari Kudo, his sister Matsuri Kudo and finally your brother Cloud Shihoin into those ice prisons, he would have enough blackmail to make you his slave and even after you would have agreed, he would kill all of them thus lying to you because it's those bastards that would stoop that low is what I hate even more. As for me, he would have made you suffer more by killing me in front of you and destroy your mind." Ryu snarled as he punched at the ground. "That monster dares to pull that stunt at us, oh once I get my hands on him, then he would regret in using people like were materials that he can dispose as he please. I will make sure on that!" Ryu yelled.

"Wait, you knew of us?" Seigen said as he finally broke the silence.

Ryu looked at Seigen with a sigh. "I do. But you 5 were supposed to be dead. The records that Soul Society had filed were false now that we know that Abyss was behind everything from the start."

"Who are you, the one that have saved us?" Konoka asked Ryu.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am the grandson of Head Captain Yamamoto and the 1st born son of Isshin Kurosaki and Kushina Yamamoto Kurosaki, Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki." Ryu said.

"Wait a minute, the Head Captain never had a daughter." Fujimaru said.

"Brother, don't you see. Something happened that cause Head Captain to never state that he had relatives." Matsuri said.

"You should listen to your younger sister because you are right. When I was 25, my mother died peacefully in her sleep and during that time, my grandfather blamed himself for not protecting his own daughter. So with a heavy heart, he erased mom's name from the archives and all that were link to her, meaning my dad and my twin brother Rai also from the archives. As for me, the guilt was too much so I had to leave everyone behind. I do regret from doing so. But that didn't meant I became weak after 500 years, no I became stronger and we will be able to set things right." Ryu said.

"So, what do we do now Ryu?" Kakashi asked.

"We first have to make sure the four of you are in a safer place." Ryu said as he pointed to Seigen, Konoka, Fujimaru and Matsuri. "There's an empty house where my father is currently at along with my new younger siblings, my second youngest brother, Ichigo and then my first younger sister Karin and finally my second youngest sister Yuzu. But, I want you for the moment to stay away from a girl named Rukia. She's the adopted younger sister of one of my students, Byakuya Kuchiki and besides, he's also my godson." Ryu said as this surprised Kakashi.

"Oh, so you did get asked by your teacher Ginrei to look after his grandson?"

"Yes, but considering that I didn't see my godmother Retsu for a long time, she will definitely be angry at me, but I will deal with that when I come towards it." Ryu said as he uses handsigns to create a shadow clone.

"Follow him and you'll be able to get to your new home." Ryu said as the four nodded and they left through shunpo.

"Okay, so why'd you let them leave?" Cloud asked as both he and Kakashi were curious.

"You two should go somewhere else for now." Yoruichi said as the two could try to protest but Yoruichi glared at her brother and Kakashi and they just nodded as they left the place for now.

A few days have passed since the events happened with the revived Sasuke Uchiha warning Ryu, his dad and Cloud about the mastermind that have cause pain, Abyss. The Suzunami and Kudo siblings were able to get acquainted with the place as they soon met up with Minato and told them what had happened in the years that they supposedly were dead.

Meanwhile, in the present, Ryu had started to train Orihime and Tatsuki into becoming Soul Reapers.

"All right guys we can start the lesson on to fight hollows."

"So what we are going to do now Ryu?"

"Orihime, I will tell you on what the hollows came to be and how you can be able to kill a hollow easily. Now the hollows were created centuries ago even before I or my parents were born. They are once humans but they are fallen souls that need to fill in their void."

"So the hole they had in the center was their heart before they became a hollow." Tatsuki said.

"Very good Tatsuki chan the hole were once their hearts when they felt loneliness and any bad emotions so to speak, they became hollows. Now the hollows on how they can be created they either feed on human souls or transform them into hollows or the negative energies of a human will transform them into hollows. Now for example, Orihime's brother Sora was devoured by lesser hollows and he became a hollow."

"So that makes sense because I knew that my brother never wanted to hurt me."

"Yeah I know what you mean Orihime. Anyway, the hollow will target Soul Reapers like myself and kill them so they can devour them to fill in the emptiness of their existence. Now when hollows are killed by Soul Reapers, they are purifying their souls so that they can enter the Soul Society."

"As you know already, there are hollows that have committed sins in their human life. By cleansing those bad hollows, they go to the netherworld and await judgment in the netherworld. Most of the time, the netherworld hollows as I like to call them never get to be sent to the Soul Society at all."

"So how do we deal with the hollows then?" Orihime asked.

"The preferred way of killing hollows is to use a zanpakuto and slash their bodies until they are destroyed. That is one way for a Soul Reaper to rely on. Spirit powered punches, and any other high spirit attacks will take out the hollows. Now the hollows always wears a mask that symbolizes they are fallen souls. You want to aim for the mask so then you will kill the hollow in an instant. It is similar to the zombies in those zombie movies where you have to chop their heads off or blow their brains out."

"So what is going to happen next since we now know about killing hollows?" Tatsuki said.

"I am going to train you in learning Soul Reaper attacks since anyone with high spiritual powers can use them. And then I will transform you and Orihime into Soul Reapers as well." Ryu answered.

So the rest of the day Ryu taught Tatsuki and Orihime basic Kido attacks so that they can be able to defend themselves against hollows.

A few weeks have passed since Ryu had initiated the training for Orihime and Tatsuki and in that length of time that have passed, both Tatsuki and Orihime had become Soul Reapers and obtained their own zanpakutos with their Shikais already activated along with their zanpakuto spirits. Although Orihime was able to obtain her own zanpakuto, Tatsuki was a different story as Ryu soon learned first hand on trying to control somewhat of her newfound powers as a Soul Reaper.

(Flashback)

Orihime was watching Tatsuki as Ryu was about to speak. As she had learned a few days ago that she was a Soul Reaper just as Ryu predicted, but something was way off with Tatsuki's reiatsu.

"All right Tatsuki, for a while now, I have observed that you have started to learn how to detect reiatsu and started to improve on your fighting skills and also create your own fighting style. I have a way to have the both of you to become Soul Reapers, but it's going to be a big pain because what I have in mind is something that will take the whole duration of once you two go to sleep and that way, there will be no distractions from the outside world. I will be there to make sure that the process goes smoothly." Ryu said as he summoned with his hands two swords. The first sword was bright green and had the symbol of a centaur while the other sword was dark yellow with blue highlights and had the symbol of a woman in a bone like armor that appears to be from a shark.

"Ryu, so what are these blades?" Tatsuki said.

"They are the swords of an espada. You see, standing before you are two blades that contain the soul of the previous owner before they passed away. Now, I have traveled to parallel worlds and they asked me to infuse their power and soul onto their zanpakutos. If you must know, they are alive in this world because they are my girlfriends and I love them as much as with Yoruichi hime."

"Which swords do we use then?" Orihime asked.

"Both of these zanpakutos have the same personality that you two have. Combine that with your dormant powers that you have yet to unlock, you would obtain a level that I have but, on a different field. You two will become Raikazezards, a name that I have given for my true form as an armored Soul Reaper hollow hybrid that has the power to create weapons that are formed within your own reiatsu. Chances are that you will have slight changes to your appearance, but it won't be that harmful. So now, Orihime, I want you to take the green sword while Tatsuki, I want you to take the yellow sword." Ryu said as they picked up the swords.

"What happens now?" Tatsuki asked.

"Go home for the night and when you do go to sleep, I will be with you." Ryu said as both Tatsuki and Orihime went home.

(Flashback ends)

But while these weeks have passed, another event had come to pass where Ryu was finally brought into action and a secret that he was involved for a very long time had finally come into surface.

(Flashback)

One day while Karakura Town was at peace, but that depends on how peaceful you viewed it as, the same young woman that had blond hair with red streaks had a civilian outfit that looks like she was a doctor with business attire.

The girl sighed as she had looked all around Karakura Town for a while now and couldn't find what she was looking for.

"This is a bummer, I looked everywhere and despite how peaceful this town is, I can't find any leads."

But before she was about to talk any further, an explosion had occurred in the buildings and the young girl investigate the place. She then saw the civilians screamed as they ran away for safety.

"What the heck is going on?" The girl said as she then came in contact with humanoid mutants that had essences of hollow, but the girl doesn't know about that. Among them was their leader, a human that had a cybernetic suit and in the middle was a hollow hole that had an octagon design.

"Well well if it isn't the foolish professor's daughter. I found you, but not that it matters because I tend to kill you and then no one will save you, not that it matters." The cybernetic madman said as he was about to kill the girl with his sword, but it was then stopped and he was then thrown back to his soldiers.

When the girl saw who had saved her, it was Ryu.

"How dare you harm a defenseless young girl and to kill her no less? You dare to have the guts to try that again?" Ryu snarled at the madman.

"So I have finally found my target, Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki. After all this time, your death will please Lord Abyss." The madman said.

"Ýou bastard, that monster had used everyone for his dark desires, what gave you the right to join forces with him?!" Ryu said with anger in his voice.

"I will tell you after I fucking rip your heart out! Titranzers, destroy him!" The madman said as the soldiers called titranzer hollows set out to kill Ryu. They have the appearance of Vasto Lorde hollows, but with warped masks that look like a tiger with human features.

They didn't get the chance as Ryu unsheathes Hiraishin Zangetsu and said "Ignite and Soar! Hiraishin Zangetsu!" Ryu said as he called out his zanpakuto and in an instant, the hollows were destroyed.

"Curse you Soul Reaper! You fucking dare to ruin my plans." The madman said as he charged at Ryu with his blade and thus clash with Ryu. As Ryu defended against the madman, their reiatsu clashed and therefore, both cancelled each other out.

When Ryu looked at the madman, he had taken a good look at was angry at what he had seen. "You thief, that armor was stolen specs of my creations." Ryu said as he was furious at the madman.

"Oh yeah, so what? The mistake that you have made was that you were gone for a long time and in your disappearance, you allowed Lord Abyss to find out some of your secrets, secrets that are now mine to have as it should have if it wasn't for that foolish professor that should have given me what I so long deserved in the first place."

"Where the hell are you getting at?" Ryu asked.

"The same foolish professor had asked the same stupid and foolish question. He doesn't deserve answers because I have ascended into the true power of darkness that was fueled by my hatred of every foolish goody two shoes that have destroyed my plans. Listen to the facts Kurosaki, it was I that have controlled a puppet and it just so happens that his son have gained the powers of the white armor. But somehow, he dares to destroy what would have been a perfect subject as a lackey. So now, I have found a way to get what I want, and you along with the professor's daughter will learn your place!" The madman said as he takes out of his hand a capsule that had a small figurine of a man trapped within and then he uses his reiatsu that was glowing purple and was raging wildly and injects it within the capsule. The said capsule shattered and in a matter of moments, the figurine grows into a human size and then life was coming back into the figurine and the figurine was breathing.

There was a new wardrobe from the person as he had a dark and white purple hybrid coat and there was some lava cooled armor of sorts embedded on the person. A hollow hole was at the top of his skull along with the number 10 as the person finally spoke.

"Hahahahaha! I am finally free from my prison! Those foolish ninja brats will now suffer!" The man said.

"It's you, I thought that Wind Ninja Academy have sealed and banish you away for good. But then again, it was I that has had a hand in doing so. This time I will kill you for sure, Lothor the renegade."

"Well, well if it isn't Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki. I knew I have smelled the stench of purity, something that I hate more." Lothor said.

"So, you know Kurosaki as well Lothor?"

"Oh, it's you. I had thought that you served that master of yours?"

"Tch, like some foolish reptilian hybrid would boss me around. I serve Lord Abyss, he given me the power to turn my subjects into neo-espadas, a force to kill Kurosaki." The madman said.

"Well, a fine villain you have become and a genius too. So, are we going to kill off Kurosaki or what?" Lothor said.

"Ah, lets." The madman said as both he and Lothor charged at Ryu until Kuro and Sophia stopped their attacks.

"Sophia and I were investigating the reiatsu influx and this was the end result. You really brought problems whenever you decide to do good. A little too much on that but we know better." Kuro said as he slashed back at the two and the bad guys side step at a small distance.

"Whoever these guys aren't easy to beat I can see that much." Sophia said.

"What's this? More fools to come and die, I can arrange that once I beat you fools at your own pathetic game." The madman said as he charges at Ryu.

"Sophia and Kuro, take care of Lothor while I deal with this thief." Ryu roared as he grabbed the madman and they continue their battle elsewhere.

"So, Kurosaki has brought some corpses for me to take care of. How stupid and he has already lost the battle." Lothor said.

"No, it'll be you that will lose the battle." Kuro said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Because you have dug your own grave." Sophia said as she too unsheathed her zanpakuto.

With Ryu and the madman, they were at an unmarked site where there was an empty building. Unknown to the two fighters, a young man was watching the fight.

"So, this power is unreal. I can sense my old mentor's power within the necklace that I still carry. Even with mastering my true powers from my potential, it seems that it may not be enough. Somehow the white haired man has a connection to him." The young man said as he watches the battle continue.

"There's a difference between you and I." The madman said.

"What's that suppose to mean foolish arrancar?" Ryu said.

"Because now you will die and I will have the glory of destroying all the twerps in the world that are rebels, something you should have died off a long time ago." The madman said.

"Is that so? Because I am tired of your foolish rants and since you decide to piss me off, I will make sure that you will pay the price for stealing things that aren't yours to begin with." Ryu said as he first return back Hiraishin Zangetsu to his sheath and then formed a dragon handsign.

"Whatever your planning Kurosaki, it will never work." The madman said.

"Is that so? Well since you served Abyss, it's time that you see what I can really do." Ryu said as he started to gather reiatsu energy from his body. In an instant, the energies started to rise up from Ryu's aura.

"What the hell is this?" The madman said.

"Haaaaa!" Ryu roared as the energy started to go wildly as the whole area itself had turned into a violent and raging tornado that was fused with lightning, wind and earth itself. The ground was shaking as the sky was shrouded into darkness.

The madman saw this and was insulted by this and started to make his move into destroying Ryu.

"You stupid boy, I will not let you defeat me like this! You and that foolish professor have made a mockery of me for the final time!" He said as he charged his cero and releases it at Ryu.

"Abysmal Gran Rey Cero!" He said as a purple violent energy that was 10 times the size of a regular Gran Rey Cero was fired at Ryu that was at the size of a planet.

When the madman saw that the attack still didn't remove Ryu or rather the storm at all, he rushes through the storm and try to use his hands to rip apart the storm in hopes of killing Ryu.

"I won't let you complete that form! You and those fools will pay for denying my place in this world especially those dino twerps!" He said as he try and keyword try to rip apart with his hands the layer or even a part of it but then there was a dragon hybrid spirit that roared at him and thus forcing him out of the field.

The attack that sent the cybernetic espada back towards where he was had in a way crack apart the armor suit that he had worn. The helmet shattered and standing there was a man that had a mixture of cybernetic and hollow fragments on his face while he had jagged red-brown-black hair that had been the result of unknown stuff happening to him a long time ago. His hollow fragment was located on his forehead and had a spiky blade like cross that extended to the middle of his nose.

(Meanwhile)

Early on, Kuro and Sophia were fighting off against Lothor.

"How foolish, to think that Kurosaki had sent off his friends to fight against me, it just proves that he's a coward." Lothor said as he charges his blade against Kuro and Sophia.

As Lothor clash blades against Kuro and Sophia, he had used his blade to push Kuro in hopes of cutting him down while using his hand to try and shatter Sophia's blade.

"Sophia, be on your guard!" Kuro said as he attacks Lothor with his blade.

"Why is that?" She ask.

"Because if we don't take him down now, then we are going to have a bigger problem."

Sophia felt the reiatsu powers between Kuro and Lothor and realize that Kuro was onto something. It seems that something is making Lothor a lot stronger, but they don't know what that could be.

"**This is insane, it seems that the enemy before us named Lothor is starting to increase his powers that is going wildly. Oh no, he is starting to become more adapt to his powers as an arrancar. Whatever happened before must have brought him back from the dead, it has got to do with that armored guy. I will have to ask Ryu when we have the chance, provided that we survived."** Sophia said.

"This power is amazing, I can finish the job that I wanted to do for a very long time! Hahahaha!" Lothor said with an evil laughter.

At that moment, the three then was distracted once they felt the new power surge that came from Ryu.

(Present)

The madman was trying to destroy the energy sphere that Ryu was in when all of a sudden, he was distracted by an unknown attack. He was able to dodge the attack.

"Show yourself! How dare you attack a superior person like me?!" The madman roared.

"A superior person you say? You are a fool." The man said as he appeared via shunpo. He was an elder man in his 40s with long white hair that appears to be jagged. What's more is that rather than having the standard Shihakusho robes, he was wearing a violet-dark blue robes that had crystals all over the robes. His weapon was stashed inside the robes, which hasn't been shown yet.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The madman yelled as he charged at the man, but before he even touched the man, Ryu emerged from the energy sphere and use energy chains to subdue for a bit on the madman.

"If it isn't Genshin Ryuzaku, I thought you were dead?" Ryu asked Genshin.

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. You are a new face that I haven't seen before." Genshin said.

"I see." Ryu said. Ryu's appearance has changed in a huge way. He was wearing a white armor that had spiral markings all over the body. The bottom was a teal-dark red mixture that was in a vortex formation. The arms were in a black-white tornado formation and finally the head had a dragon shape mold with the bottom jaw being human like.

"I will make sure that you will never get back to your master!" Ryu said.

"You stupid Soul Reaper. Did you think I wouldn't come unprepared?!" The madman said as he unsheathed his blade and as he was about to say something, a gold cloaked man stopped his attack.

"Lord Abyss isn't pleased. You have done far enough for your little show today." He said as he grabbed the madman's hand.

"Dai Shi, no one said you are supposed to be here." The madman said.

"**What the hell Dai Shi has been resurrected as well? How the hell you gain all this power Abyss**?" Ryu thought.

"Get Lothor and come with me. Lord Abyss will have some words with you for your insubordination today." Dai Shi said as the madman smirked. The madman has clicked his fingers to bring a garganta to Lothor.

(Meanwhile)

As Kuro and Sophia was about to continue their battle with Lothor, the couple stopped as they saw the garganta behind Lothor.

"Ah, seems that this is my time to retreat for now. The next time you see me, I will become stronger to destroy the both of you before getting my vengeance on the world. Hahahaha!" Lothor said as he entered the garganta.

"Dam, he was stalling for time to get away." Sophia said.

"I know love. But we have to find Ryu and get answers." Kuro said as they went to Ryu's location.

(Back to Ryu)

"Oh well, looks like this song and dance has come to an end. I cannot win today but I will be back to finish the job. By the way Soul Reaper, I am the sixth neo-espada of Lord Abyss' army, Zeltrax Urasagren! Farewell for now Soul Reaper!" Zeltrax said as he and Dai Shi enter the garganta.

But before they can enter through the portal, Ryu uses his reiatsu to create a lighting fire sword.

"I won't let you both leave! You monsters have caused too much damage onto this world and you won't destroy this future!" Ryu said as he charges at Dai Shi and Zeltrax. While Zeltrax was able to enter through the garganta safely and to Ryu's anger since he smirked at him saying that he won, Dai Shi was able to grab Ryu's blade and smirked despite having a hooded outfit for the time being.

"Oh yes, don't think I haven't forgotten all about you little brat. You have destroyed my plans too and I am glad that Lord Abyss has given me the chance to finish you off. But, you haven't yet seen the despair on what I can do to you. You see, I am stronger than Zeltrax because I am the fourth neo-espada!" Dai Shi said as he kicked Ryu in the chest and Ryu was thrown to the ground.

"You monster!"

"You will soon die Soul Reaper and then I will have my revenge on every fool in this world and you won't stop any of us! I will be expecting better the next time we meet, Dragon God of Flash! Hahahaha!" Dai Shi laughed as he entered through the garganta.

"Dam all of them!" Ryu said in anger as he punched to the ground. "I won't let them get away the next time I lock blades with them. This madness must be stop now." Ryu said. Ryu and Genshin, not knowing yet that Ryu was under the mask, went to where the young teen was at. Once they arrived, Ryu looked at the young girl. "Are you all right?"

"I am and thank you but I might have died had you not saved me. I don't know how to repay you." The girl said as Ryu then seen a silver necklace that had the symbol of a thunderbolt, at that moment, Ryu was shocked to see this necklace.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was an heirloom given to me by my parents. Why, what's wrong?"

"You cannot show that to anyone for it is dangerous for anyone to carry that. If some people found out about this, they will kill you because now I know why Zeltrax had targeted you, but that is something that I would need to talk to your parents since in a way, they must be connected to him and chances are you and your family are in grave danger." Ryu said.

Genshin looked at the necklace and was shocked as well. He then looked at Ryu's armored form and it finally hit him. "Is that you Ryu?"

Ryu chuckled at Genshin and he had taken off his helmet. "Hello Genshin, it has been a very long time since I last met you." Ryu said.

"Impossible, how did you survive after over 10,000 years?!" Genshin said.

"Well, that is an interesting story of how I gotten to your time. By the way, I know all about what you did not too long ago. I should thank you for setting the path of Project Zelkros right by giving the powers to young people that have been given the chance, but we have been compromised in the worst way possible." Ryu said.

"I see."

"But although I had used a henge, I did help you once, but that was a long time ago, when you needed help in crafting the white armor different from my own." Ryu said as Genshin realized on what Ryu was talking about.

"You have my thanks, but why you didn't reveal yourself earlier when we both met again even before now?"

"Believed me that I didn't decide to leave out of being selfish but I was looking out for you Genshin. You were already strong and teaching your wisdom and powers on those 6 teenagers, I was happy and relieved that what we had fought back then was not in vain but it meant something. I might be younger than you but I had my own reasons to do that and there is more that I haven't told you and you deserve answers. Besides, I also helped the other groups that had either created a replica or other worldly powers that have created other power sources as well." Ryu said as he then walked over to pick up Zeltrax's helmet.

"Very well, I guess you're right about that. Because of what has happened, I do need your help. You have much to explain Ryu because the next time we fight those guys, they will come back stronger and it's going to be worse." Genshin said.

"I'm truly sorry for dragging you into this." The girl said.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we get back to my dad's place, he can take a look at your injuries." Ryu said as he grabbed both Genshin and the girls' hands and he use Hiraishin to teleport them back to the Kurosaki house, where he sees Minato watching TV.

"Dad, where's everyone?" Ryu asked his father.

"They went out, so what's with her and the guy as well?" Minato asked Ryu that he was mentioning about the young girl and then mentioning about Genshin.

"She was attacked by a neo-espada named Zeltrax Urasagren. I think that this Zeltrax person has a connection with her, so it's not surprising considering that I always bring up trouble even after all the good I have done with my life. What's worse is that Abyss has recruited this Zeltrax person to kill me and now I know that Abyss has his own army that as Zeltrax has said that he's part of the neo-espadas."

Minato sighed over his sons' words. "Yeah, but I'm not surprised. However, it's been all inter-connected that he wants you dead. Besides, I do like your armor that you're wearing son."

"Sir, I-" But before she was able to say anything else, a phone was ringing from her pocket. She picks it up and answers the phone.

"Hello."

When she heard the voice on her cell phone, she nodded as if the voice asked her a question.

"Yes." She covered the phone with her hand and looked at Ryu. "My father wants to speak with you." The young girl said as she handed the phone to Ryu.

"Okay, I will take this from here. My father will take care of you while I talk to your dad. I assure you that I will tell him the truth since by now your family is now involved with our affairs against Abyss. Genshin, we would have to continue later on because if I am correct, then you are going to get a long overdue reunion. Besides, now things will escalate in the worse way possible." Ryu said as he walked upstairs into his room.

Ryu spoke on the phone.

"Hello, so you're her father I take it?"

"Yes, I am. I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"It's all right, but I will get to the bottom of this. Your daughter was being targeted by a neo-espada of the name Zeltrax Urasagren. But it seems that his true target was me." Ryu said.

At that moment, the man was shocked to hear Ryu's words. "No, don't tell me who I think it is?"

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked the man.

"You said that my daughter was targeted by Zeltrax? After six years, he finally reappears, so to speak. But it wasn't the worse part, he was targeting 2 people of the name Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin." The man said.

Ryu at that point in time connected the girl's cellphone to the computer and in a few seconds, Ryu finally saw the face of the girl's father. The man was a 40 year old that had short black-brown hair that was spiky and had a small beard goatee. He was wearing a lab coat that was clearly used for science.

When Ryu had seen the man's face, he was shocked by the appearance of the man.

"Impossible, you died centuries ago. Unless, oh no so that was his true agenda." Ryu said.

"What are you talking about?" The man said as Ryu was broken out of the silence.

"You are in grave danger, and it's time that I explain on who I am. You need to come with me because you are seeking answers and I can give them to you."

"Wait, how are you going to get here? You're thousands of miles away from here." The man said. Ryu grin over the words the man said.

"That can be corrected." Ryu said as he teleported to the man's home.

"How did you do that?" The man asked Ryu.

"Well, I will definitely tell you but first, come out there I know you're hiding." Ryu said as a woman appear before the man and Ryu. She was in her 40s and had long brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with brown pants.

"Uh, hello. Honey, just who is this person?" The woman asked her husband.

"That I am not sure as well." The man said.

Ryu then went and showed to the couple Zeltrax's helmet. "This should show that I am telling the truth on this and besides, I know who you two are." Ryu said.

"Impossible, how did you know of us, let alone to the fact never meeting you before?" The woman said.

Ryu chuckled over the womans' words. "I really didn't expect you both to get married but then again, you can thank your old friends in telling me all about you two."

"Uh, what friends?" The man said in hopes of lying to Ryu, but Ryu smirked over that.

"Oh, really. Well, that won't work on me Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, or should I say the White and Pink Power Rangers." Ryu said as both the man and woman, now named Tommy and Kimberly had their jaws dropped.

"You're serious aren't you?" Tommy asked as he was defeated for the reason that Ryu somehow found about their identity and no other options could sway Ryu away at all.

Because simply put, a human can't lie from a Soul Reaper and dam right it will stay that way!

"Yep! Now you two will come with me." Ryu said as he grabbed on both their hands and used Hiraishin to teleport back into the front room where Genshin and now apparently Tommy and Kimberly's daughter were at.

"We're here and I believe that's your daughter over there." Ryu said as Tommy and Kimberly was glad to see their daughter unharmed.

"Dad and mom, how did you get here?" The girl asked.

"Well, he brought us here." Kimberly said.

At that moment, Genshin was surprised to see these two.

"Tommy, Kimberly, is that you guys?" Genshin said.

"Is that you Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but that was a nickname. My actual name is Genshin Ryuzaku." Genshin said as he waved to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Well, I hate to break this reunion but it's time I explain myself. By the way Genshin, where's my dad?"

"He went out. I have doubts as to whether or not he knows about your past activities." Genshin said.

Ryu sighed as he sees Tommy and Kimberly sat down on the table. "You have many questions and believed me that I never intended to drag you into this. But since now that our enemies have grouped so to speak, it's fitting that we join forces, lest you already known that in the past. But unlike where you think you can so easily defeat your enemies now, well that is going to be a big problem because where you stand now, you will be killed."

"What do you mean and how come you know Genshin sensei?" Kimberly asked.

"Now, that's a good question. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Dragon God of Flash, Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki. By now, the armor that I am wearing should look very familiar to you."

"Wait, that's a ranger suit." Tommy said.

"Correct! The reason for that is because I am the creator of the first Power Ranger suits or what they are originally called as the Raikazezards."

"Unreal." The girl said.

"Yes, you see I am a Soul Reaper, a death god that is a powerful being of spiritual power unlike that has ever been seen. 475 years ago, I was traveling around this world and at the time, was still evolving. I had followed a faint unusual energy signature that I had to investigate." Ryu said as he gotten out a piece of paper and started to draw out a fortress that surprised Genshin, Tommy and Kimberly.

"**Impossible he's a Soul Reaper, but wait did he just say Yamamoto? Could that be who I was searching for all this time**?" Genshin thought.

"I had called this the Citadel, a simple name which by now was better known as the Command Center. When I entered the Command Center, I had found the place as it was frozen in time. But once I had try to find out the reason why, well I had gotten a rude awakening. The moment that I had activated the controls, well the end result, I was sent back a little over 10,000 years and also to another planet as well."

"As in the time Rita Repulsa was still causing terror before she was sealed." Tommy said.

Ryu nodded. "Yes. Once I had woken up, I was surprised that I was far away from home, and had to find a way to look for a way back to my time. At the same time, I seen a huge battle going on and thus once I helped out, it was then I first met Genshin."

"When I had met Ryu, our allies have been fighting off against Repulsa's forces and I was amazed to see that Ryu's unknown powers helped us in the war. I now understand why you never revealed your past."

"That's right. It would be dangerous for you to know info from the future because it can lead to devastating consequences. For 3 years, that was all it took before I had found a way to create a container to seal off her and her minions into a canister. By combining the powers of both Genshin and I, and using the metals that was available to us that was provided from the Alien Rangers from Aquitar, we were able to create the canister, and once that was done, we sealed them inside it." Ryu said as this surprised both Tommy and Kimberly.

"If that was the case, then what happen after that?" Kimberly asked.

"When it was all set and done, Genshin and I thought it was all over, but Ivan Ooze and Dark Spector had gotten a sneak attack and render Genshin to a near death status and I was fighting off against the both of them. I was able to defeat them, but I had different plans for the both of them. For what they have done, I had separated them and sealed them to different places in the face of the known universe. Dark Spector was sealed inside a volcano through my powers and as for Ivan Ooze, I sealed him into a magical canister that was embedded with toxic elements from the deepest parts of the planet, which was called Archanitros."

"I was at a near death state, so I had asked Ryu to seal me in a statis tube that has kept me alive as long as possible unless the statis tube was breached." Genshin said.

"After that, I quickly discovered the command center was there, so I had to first transport him there and from there, Genshin went to a deep sleep. I had time to construct my greatest invention, Project Zelkros."

"Project Zelkros?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Project Zelkros. I feared the day when the nightmare was coming back to destroy the earth as a sign of not protecting the world. Project Zelkros or rather the Power Rangers was created to fight in my stead. Using my own powers along with the metals called Lithim Zeonix, I was able to construct 5 Power Morphers that have been infused with the powers of the Raikazezard, but made it quite simple for a human to use."

"So, that what truly happened?" Genshin said.

"Yes, in this case, Zack, Jason, Billy, Aishia and you Kimberly were the first Power Rangers."

Ryu paused for a moment before continuing. "However, what I hadn't expect is that Rita gotten wind of the Power Rangers because when she was free, my protection powers that sealed her was gone and therefore 20 years ago, when 2 unexpected astronauts was on a routine mission for NASA, they unknowingly released her from her prison, thus the nightmare happen again."

"There was a thing that bothered me. If that was the case, then how did the powers faded after what I have seen you fight earlier?" Genshin asked.

"At the time when I had poured my energy into the canister, I was at the time 50 years old but my appearance was that of an 18 year old. I had only so much within me at the time and I had to still find a way of getting back to my time, so I had to use an unstable time jutsu and I was able to get back but then I found out that I was at the exact moment that I had found the command center but this time around, it was gone. The way I figure is that it was a one way trip into the past and by solving the problems in the past, it was simply relocated." Ryu said.

"That was very interesting, but you still haven't explained as to why you knew of my status as the white ranger." Tommy asked.

"After a while, Rita had found a way to replicate my power morpher designs, so she had to find a person that was of a pure heart, and that is where you came in. At first, this was a complete surprise that this happen but as I thought after your friends saved you, what would be a better way than to create another ranger. I first had to console with the alien rangers as to use another way of creating a new ranger. In this case, we constructed the white ranger."

"Now I see it, even before the alien rangers aided us, they along with you were working behind the scenes." Tommy said.

"However, I had to first use my shunpo to get to the command center, and while both Genshin and Alpha 5 was working to try and give you new powers, I stepped in unknown to them that we have a long reunion and that was the first time I had met you but with you unconscious, I was able to start my objective in giving you a more proper ranger suit, thus the white tiger ranger suit was a new creation along with your weapons as well. After that, I had to leave and was fighting my own battles. Until years later once I started my new operations with aiding all the other ranger groups from the Lost Galaxy Rangers to the Ninja Storm and then again with the SPD until the Jungle Fury Rangers."

"**Amazing, so looks like you were hard at work Ryu**." Genshin thought.

"Before we to any further, I haven't given you the proper reward Tommy and Kimberly for everything that you have done. If you truly want to become stronger, you will need to become Soul Reapers like I am and also you too young girl."

"Serena." The young girl said as she was irritated at the statement.

"Huh?"

"My name is Serena Oliver."

"As I have said before, you three will become Soul Reapers and I can train you because due to the events have happened today, well that can't be helped. Besides, I have all your friends as Soul Reapers as they all work for me."

"Now that is very cool." Kimberly said.

"Indeed it is. Before we go on further, I want to know everything about Zeltrax because clearly you Tommy is the one he has a hatred for."

"All right." Tommy said as he started to tell Ryu all about his past activities with forming the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"That is the story. Both Kimberly and I formed the Dino Thunder Rangers and we have been at work for a long time in protecting our city."

"Is that so, there is one thing you haven't know. That is I created the gems that you call the dino gems."

"Impossible, if that was the case then how you create them when it was lying dormant for over millions of years?" Serena said.

"When the Time Force Rangers were formed through the reckless attempt that Jen and her partners from the year 3001 traveled back to a thousand years and after they recruited Wes to become Time Force Red, it was I that track them due to the interference of the time stream. At first, they were surprised that I was involved with Power Rangers as they so much believed that I never existed at all.

When Eric became Quantum Red, he was trying to obtain his megazord, I hijacked both he and Wes in going to the distant past and in the process traveled into the dino age. This became the perfect chance to create new power gems that have been adapted from the dinosaurs, thus the 7 gems that I have created using my reiatsu were successful.

However, the gems weren't going to be activated so easily and therefore, I had to let whoever found them take care of its power but I never expected out of all the people that you two found my masterpiece. I do thank you for doing what was right and I assure you that there is much more that I won't share yet but it was truly for the good of this world because now we have worse problems than with Zeltrax."

"What do you mean by that?" Kimberly said.

"He has planned this from the start but he has released Lothor, a renegade ninja."

"Let me take a guess, the same Lothor that terrorizes the Ninja Storm Rangers." Tommy said.

"Yes that same one. They are all with a monster of the name Abyss. I think that he was behind everything and what's more, he wants the total destruction of anyone that would stand up against him, meaning every Power Ranger that is living at the moment."

"Then we have to prepare for war Ryu. I am with you the whole way." Genshin said.

"As so do we besides, I can take care of Zeltrax for good." Tommy said.

"Good, because the training I have in mind for you will be truly hell so be prepared." Ryu said.

(Flashback ends)

Jump forward to the Morning of June 16. Ryu in the events that led to the present he was able to take care of his duties and aided Serena's sister Emily, the yellow Samurai Ranger, in solving the distortion of both this world and the alternate wasteland Earth from which the Power Rangers RPM reside. Not only that, but Ryu was able to use a shadow clone to go with the RPM Red Ranger to defeat Venjix's forces and bring peace to that world. At the same time, he explain to them about the events that has happen that brought him into their matters. The RPM rangers worked with Ryu to first purify the poisonous gas that Venjix has done in the past to pollute their world and gave their world to breath fresh air, which had instill fear onto the citizens of Cornith.

Once that was done, Ryu had given the rangers a means to transport their remaining cities and everything onto an empty area not too far from Karakura Town that was big enough to fit everything, thus giving them the chance to be with the living, something that sadly was robbed from them. Everyone hailed Ryu as their savior for bringing them what they lost long ago.

"Good morning Ichigo." Ryu said as he woken Ichigo up.

"Oh right, good morning Ryu." Ichigo responded.

"What's this entire racket, so early in the morning? I can't even take my time changing clothes." Rukia said as she jumped down to the floor.

"Morning Rukia."

"Same to you Ryu. What're you doing here?"

"To wake you guys up but since you already woken up I do not need to do so."

"Ichigo, I'm coming in." Yuzu said as Rukia already went inside the closet before Yuzu opened the door.

"Kojima and Asano are, huh?" Yuzu said as she opened the door and seen Ichigo standing there with his feet wide as if he was covering something. As for Ryu he was next to the window.

"What are you doing?"

"N-N-Nothing. I'm not doing anything. What are you doing, so early in the morning?"

"It isn't early anymore. Kojima and Asano are waiting for you."

"She's right Ichigo they're outside waiting for you." Ryu answered.

"Big brother what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked Ryu.

"To wake up Ichigo." Ryu said as he pointed Yuzu to Ichigo.

"What?! Oh! It's this late already?! Ohhh! I'm going to be late!" Ichigo said as he was going to get changed.

"Your toast is ready, so eat before you go." Yuzu said as she was embarrassed to see her brother getting dressed in front of her.

After Ichigo gotten dressed, he looks out of the window to see his friends.

"Sorry! I overslept! I'll be right out, so wait for me!"

"Hey, this is unusual!" Keigo said.

"Well, take your time, but hurry, okay?" Mizuiro said.

"Sure!"

"**Ichigo, I wonder if you notice the date yet because you soon will be**." Ryu thought.

"Say."

"What is it?"

"You erased all the memories of people that have seen us fighting hollows didn't you?"

"Yes, you wouldn't want to bring any suspicious to us now would we."

"**Yes**. **Too many things have been happening, and it's only natural**." Ichigo thought.

When Ichigo put on his watch he had seen the date June 16th.

"Ichigo, I'm going on ahead."

"**So you finally figure it out**." Ryu thought.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"**You are indeed tense after seeing the date before "mom**'**s death" Ichigo**." Ryu thought.

So both Rukia and Ryu went to school while Ichigo came a little later. At school, Ryu was at the classroom since Rukia was nowhere to be seen yet. Ryu was sitting next to Tatsuki and Orihime when a one of Orihime's friends talked to Tatsuki.

"Say Tatsuki, your elective was art, right?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Did you do your assignment, "Me in the future"?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Let's show each other what we've done. I have no confidence at all."

"Sure."

Tatsuki then pulled out an art that had her winning a belt from an opponent after she beat him to the ground.

"Wow! You're good."

"I'm going to be the Female Vale Tudo Champion someday!"

"This is so nice. Mine is too awful to show you. What about you, Orihime? What did you draw?"

"Thanks for asking!" Personally, I think it's my masterpiece!"

"Oh really? Show me."

"Ta-da!" Orihime showed an art piece that had a robot version of Orihime in a future anime setting.

"From my mouth, flames of 20,000 degrees Celsius, and from my eyes, special destruction rays!"

Uryu was sewing a project so to speak when he heard the girls complaining about Orihime's art.

"No, Orihime! That's definitely not what you were supposed to draw!"

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Do you want to get detention again?"

"But wait, there's more."

"So Ryu, what did you did for your project?" Tatsuki asked.

"Let me see, ah here it is."

There was a picture of Ryu wearing a doctor's coat with a hat.

"I see myself in the future as an accomplished doctor and a detective."

"Two jobs, wouldn't that be hard Ryu?" Orihime asked.

"Nope because both jobs have one common goal: if people can look at it and that is to help people. The doctor is how you would save lives and receiving people's gratitude. I am not a kind of person that would gain money from it but I look at from doing good deeds and I will be satisfied from that. For the detective part is that I would solve cases even like murder cases or anything of the sort." Ryu finished talking.

"In fact the doctor part is also a good thing to do isn't that right Uryu Ishida?"

Uryu heard Ryu's voice and said "how did you know my name?"

"Well I am smart like you from a medical and IQ perspective and besides I have read articles about your father, Ryuken Ishida."

"Wait you know Ryuken?" Uryu said with a curious look.

"Unfortunately no, but I have only read about him saving lives from the newspaper and online articles so not that much for now. I think it's kind of a coincidence that both of our fathers are doctors but where as my father runs a clinic, your father runs a hospital." Ryu finished talking.

"**This is not making sense**. **I can feel his reiatsu and surely I would die from him since it's so immense but he is kind and informative**. **He must be a Soul Reaper but he knows that if he tells everyone about it then things would go out of hand especially that Kuchiki girl**. **Then there's the fact that his younger brother Ichigo leaks out so much reiatsu normally**.

**But wait a minute, it's impossible**.** I checked up on the records and there was never a Ryu Kurosaki**. **Then that means that he and his father are Soul Reapers**. **It would make sense that Ichigo would get the Soul Reaper powers from his father's side**. **Then that means that he and his father came from Soul Society**. **But to the question is why they would keep this from all Soul Reapers**.

**Those two must be the experts in hiding their reiatsu even better than Ichigo**. **But then Orihime and Tatsuki are starting to learn Kido attacks and not only that but they also became Soul Reapers so quickly**. **Well you are truly an interesting person Ryu Kurosaki**. **I wonder if you know my heritage as a Quincy**?" Uryu thought.

"Is there something wrong Uryu?" Ryu said.

"Nothing at all, Ryu."

"Alright but one last thing though, I will see you Monday since me and Ichigo will take the day off."

"What for?"

"Family emergency."

Uryu then felt Ichigo's reiatsu and see him enter the door.

"Oh! Good morning, Ichigo!"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, good morning, Inoue!" Ichigo said as he had a smile on his face. Ryu, Tatsuki and Orihime had seen the look on his face and are now concerned about this development.

"What's with him? He's sure in a good mood today. Isn't he Orihime? Huh, Orihime?"

"Mmm, but."

"Michiru, what's the date today?"

"Huh? It's June 16th."

"I see. He's not in a good mood." Tatsuki said as she looked at Ichigo laughing with Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo.

"He's acts like that when he's really tense."

"Oh, Tatsuki?"

"Don't worry. I know the reason why. Tomorrow, he's going to skip school."

After school, Tatsuki, Orihime and Ryu were at Tatsuki's house talking about what happened on the 17th.

"Ichigo was never like on what you had seen today. He was a happy, carefree person that would always smile over everything. He might have been a crybaby especially when he one day came to the dojo I was attending. I was joking with him when I lightly punched him on the face but at that moment he cried for that." Tatsuki said.

"Just one punch it was needed to take Ichigo out and I won the spar so easily." Tatsuki said as she went a little cold when she told the next part of the story.

"When he was nine, he lost his mom. After that happened, he skipped school the next day. I could not figure out why he would do that so I looked everywhere for him and I had seen him walking in the riverbank that she died in and he would always stop for a few minutes and I could not see him like this." Tatsuki said as she was silent after talking about what happened with Ichigo.

"So that what happened with her. In one case Ichigo is the same with me also."

"What do you mean Ryu?" Orihime asked.

"That day was when my birth mom died from a disease. I was like Ichigo when I was younger also. I used to be so happy with dad and mom at the Soul Society. When that happened, I lost my own happiness because of that. Both father and myself we left the Soul Society because we could not do our jobs protecting our comrades because of that so grandfather understand our position and allowed us to leave without losing our powers."

"He too was at a loss because he lost his daughter because of a disease and we still loved her as a family. Besides at that rate we done enough for the Soul Society so he wanted us to leave until the time is right to come back and aid the Soul Society once again. Unfortunately when Rukia will soon be taken back to the Soul Society, a traitor Soul Reaper will set his plan into motion of gaining something from Rukia. I am not sure on what he is gaining but it will be bad so that is why I am training you guys to defend against that threat." Ryu finished his story.

"I take it that that is one of the reasons why you had taken us in as your students then." Tatsuki said.

"Yes so that you can protect your friends and everyone in Karakura Town." Ryu said.

"That monster will attack Ichigo tomorrow and when he does I will free his mother from that monster's prison and at least I will be able to save Ichigo from going through the same pain as I had years ago."

(Soul Society)

It was bright out there, not that it's a problem for humans at all. Depending on what can you think of its morning in the Soul Society and we go to a district that there were children playing together.

There were a group of kids that were playing tops to see who wins the match. Along there was a Soul Reaper that had black hair and his hairdo was easily split with all his hair still intact.

"Yay! Yay! Go!" Shouted the children.

"Go! Go!" Shouted the Soul Reaper.

The Soul Reaper's top was removed from the other tops and he was defeated.

"Shucks." Said Soul Reaper as he was defeated

"Yay! We did it!" Cheered the children in victory.

"Okay, one more time! I won't lose this time!" Pleaded the Soul Reaper as the children laughed at the actions of the Soul Reaper. As he felt the reiatsu of another Soul Reaper with a hood to cover his face, he knew quickly as he was called to work.

"What's the matter, mister?"

"Sorry, something just came up."

"Aww, no."

"Here you go." Said the Soul Reaper as he gave the little girl some money.

"Yay!" Said the children as they ran off to have fun.

The Soul Reaper along with the hooded Soul Reaper went to a dark alley so that no one can notice their discussion.

"So, who is it today?"

"The 13th division's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki?" Said the Soul Reaper as he smiled at the name.

"And what has that young lady done?"

"She has stayed too long in the human world."

"Is that all?" The Soul Reaper said while he gave a smirk.

"We wouldn't call you out if that were all. There's something behind it. Find out what it is."

"I can be a little rough, I take it?"

"Leave at once." The hooded Soul Reaper said as he left from the location.

"That Rukia Kuchiki."

(Hueco Mundo)

In the shadows of Hueco Mundo, there were four shadows that immediately were identified as hollows. But these hollows were much different than the ones before the Soul Reaper purified them. The first hollow was at the far right and the only thing that was visible was that this hollow had huge muscles and had bat wings at the top of its body. The second hollow as it was closely seen that the hollow had half of its mask removed and the last half there were a crack split in the middle and on its left half there was a huge slanted crack which made the mask slanted like a hill.

On the right side there were 4 slitted cracks that make it look like claw marks that a gargoyle used in myths. The mask itself after it was removed made it look like it was a mask that the hollow wear every day since its creation. The third hollow was human like but its eyes was covered what appeared to be a towel that the hollow covered as some sort of a protection like with a helmet. The hollow hole was there so it was indeed a hollow but its bottom was wrapped as it was a part snake creature.

The last hollow was Grand Fisher and he said "**I shall go**."

To be continued

Well I decided to end this chapter on a high note. Now as the anime shown that there were three other hollows that were standing alongside Grand Fisher. Now they never shown their faces lately in the anime especially when the Espada war arc began. Here is a stupid idea that we have three other hollows that could have all gang up on Ichigo and kill him but for unknown reasons Grand Fisher went in for the kill. But next chapter they will make an appearance and it will be a challenge to Ryu. From that point the match like with Ryu will be OC.

Another thing that was point out in the chapter that was shown in episode 7 of the anime is that near the end, a Soul Reaper from Soul Society will set his sights on Rukia to get to the bottom of her disappearance. Same thing with the hollows is that they would not appear until later on like with the Soul Reaper he reappears in episode 215 at the beginning. Hopefully after the Espada War arc ends, those hollows will reappear. But for the sake of the fans, they will appear next chapter.

The 1st biggest twist to the chapter is that Muramasa is in fact Sasuke Uchiha, which has been something for a long time now, I wanted to really give a proper parallel universe feel to Sasuke and I had gotten the idea that since both Muramasa and Sasuke has some similar personalities, I had decided to make them the same person and was protecting Ryu the entire time.

The 2nd biggest twist to the chapter is that the identities of the other 4 characters that were in the ice chasm are the main characters from Bleach, The Third Phantom. I had thought on this for a long time and they are perfectly suited for this story, now that I have a plan on what to do with Ryu and the others.

The 3rd biggest twist to the chapter is that we finally bring the Power Rangers into the mix. I think by now, everyone have finally gotten that the opening scene was set in the Dino Rangers in the future after the events of Power Rangers SPD crossover episodes. As you can see that Zeltrax, the last surviving villain of the former Mesagog's empire. It felt to me that they never quite gave a proper closure in killing off Zeltrax, so what better way of bringing him back than to make him an espada that now serve Abyss, thus the true reason as to why I have done this to make the story very epic, to say the least.

As for having the other Dino Rangers appearing, I felt that although they would want to search for their leader, I think that they would be focused on other things but rest assured that they will be tracking him soon enough.

Another Power Rangers character that makes her appearance is Kimberly because I felt that both she and Tommy was a couple and to have them together is a good way of making this story interesting.

As for adding Serena and Emily from Power Rangers Samurai and make them Tommy and Kimberly's children, I thought it was a great idea because it would make things interesting.

Uryu finally makes his appearance but only to Ryu, Orihime and Tatsuki. He will have a friendship with Ryu despite the Soul Reaper heritage which we all know by now that he hates Soul Reaper for killing his grandfather. That too was OOC since Uryu did make an appearance in episode 7 and he already noticed Ichigo's presence since Ichigo's reiatsu is always leaking out for hollows to target Ichigo.

I have added Muramasa as Ryu's third zanpakuto. I like the character though he says in the anime that he wanted the zanpakuto to rule over the Soul Reapers, something that he will not do in this story at all. If anyone can guess by now, Muramasa's ability is to release the zanpakuto spirits from the Soul Reaper's zanpakuto. It is similar to Kyoka Suigetsu but it controls the zanpakutos' spirits rather than the humans. Also, it is similar to the Sharingan since the Sharingan can enter through a jinchuriki's body to communicate with the biju. You can easily see it in the beginning of episode 1 of Naruto Shippuden.

So with Ryu gaining a duplicate Neliel's zanpakuto, this will occur in Dragon Cyclone where Neliel of that universe will die and Ryu was asked by her to take her zanpakuto and one day find a person that is kind hearted. As for the duplicate of Halibel's zanpakuto, that will occur in Dragon God of Flash Chronicles: Vizard Naruto.

For a while now, I was in a crossroads as to what to do with scenes such as Orihime and Tatsuki becoming Soul Reapers and Zordon returning. They were the biggest challenge I had with this chapter because I had this chapter with the idea on what I was aiming for but I was compelled to change a lot of the scenes because I had realize that what I was going for wasn't the best idea.

Originally I had Orihime and Tatsuki being killed first before Ryu used the parallel Neliel and Halibels' zanpakutos to save them but that was too much overkill. Another scene that was cut was that Zeltrax would bring Zordon's body and Ryu would go into rage before later on Ryu would revive Zordon. That made no sense and I really had to change it into Zordon or his original name was Genshin Ryuzaku (OC name) and made him a Soul Reaper instead of a wizard. There is a twist that will be revealed with Genshin later on.

So, do expect Power Rangers stories as I am going to make major twists because of Ryu being involved with Genshin. But that won't be for a long time because I am still working on other stories that have been in high demand.

Character Profiles

Fujimaru has dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder. Much like his sister, his eyes are bright blue.

Fujimaru is very laid-back, as he is known to not take his work seriously, frequently sleeping in and often jokes about not wanting to do his work. However, he is shown to care about his duties as a Shinigami and fight Hollows whenever he is needed. Like his sister, his favorite food is apples. He also holds Matsuri in high regard and cares for her very much. He also highly respects Seigen Suzunami, as he is Fujimaru and Matsuri's guardian, as well as their captain. He also cares a lot about Seigen's sister, Konoka Suzunami.

He and his sister, Matsuri, were under an attack from a hollow when the then temporarily 5th Division captain, Seigen Suzunami saved them. Afterwards, he adopted them into his noble family. After six years of attending the Shinō Academy, they joined the Gotei 13 and served under Seigen as ranked officers. They went on several missions before the fateful day when a cloaked being along with a possessed Sosuke Aizen had trapped the siblings along with the Suzunami siblings in a frozen glacier in hopes of brainwashing them and then kill Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki. One day, Ryu along with Yoruichi had freed them after destroying a hollow guardian that had prevented others from rescuing the four in the first place. Not only that, but by freeing the four, they were freed from the brainwash after resting back at Urahara's.

Ryujomaru (Dragon Brander) Its release command is "Flash" (hirameke). Released, it resembles a blue Gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade.

Ryū Tenzoshu - Fujimaru's speed increases for a short time, allowing him to maneuver more quickly and deliver combos at a quicker rate.

Rengoku (Purgatory; lit. "smelting/forging prison") - Fujimaru swings his Zanpakutō forward, causing four geysers of flames to erupt from the ground.

Rasen (Spiral; lit. "spiral-shell (as of a mollusk) swirl") - Fujimaru raises his Zanpakutō in the air and violet energy surrounds him and engulfs anyone surrounding him. The energy itself can also randomly burn, freeze, shock, or poison anyone caught within the vicinity.

Kokyu Ryujomaru (Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander) In Bankai, a tiger's head envelops his shoulder and grey strips of cloth cover his forearm. His blade is now entirely composed of blue energy, and a cape of the same color as the cloth drapes his back. Two slivers of energy float next to his right shoulder, and a disc next to his right.

Enhanced Speed - Fujimaru's speed increases greatly, able to leave at least 1 afterimage of himself behind.

Kokyū Zesshō (Tiger-Seeking Finishing Thrust) - The blade of energy extends and slashes all enemies in range.

Matsuri has light blonde hair kept in a ponytail on the top of her head. Her bangs are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a headband that has a flower attached to it. Her eyes are bright blue.

Matsuri is a hard-working individual who takes her duties seriously. She frequently scolds Fujimaru when he doesn't take his work seriously. Despite this, she also cares a lot about Fujimaru and gets along with him very well. She also respects Seigen Suzunami, as he is Matsuri and Fujimaru's guardian, as well as their captain. She also cares a lot about Seigen's sister, Konoka Suzunami, viewing her as a mother figure.

She and her brother, Fujimaru, were under an attack from a hollow when the then temporarily 5th Division captain, Seigen Suzunami saved them. Afterwards, he adopted them into his noble family. After six years of attending the Shinō Academy, they joined the Gotei 13 and served under Seigen as ranked officers. They went on several missions before the fateful day when a cloaked being along with a possessed Sosuke Aizen had trapped the siblings along with the Suzunami siblings in a frozen glacier in hopes of brainwashing them and then kill Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki. One day, Ryu along with Yoruichi had freed them after destroying a hollow guardian that had prevented others from rescuing the four in the first place. Not only that, but by freeing the four, they were freed from the brainwash after resting back at Urahara's.

Kotōmaru (Tiger Culler) - a rounded-off rectangular guard and a unique rod-like red hilt. Its shikai resembles a Guandao, as it has a long, pole-like, handle and a double-edged blade. It also contains a small ax-like blade on the top, just above the hilt.

Kosō Renbu - Matsuri twirls Kotōmaru over her head and she compresses spiritual energy within the blade. Afterwards, she swings it, and the area it is swung in is engulfed in a blue pillar of energy.

Rengoku (Purgatory; lit. "smelting/forging prison") - Matsuri swings her Zanpakutō forward, causing four geysers of flames to erupt from the ground.

Rasen (Spiral; lit. "spiral-shell (as of a mollusk) swirl") - Matsuri raises her Zanpakutō in the air and violet energy surrounds her and engulfs anyone surrounding her. The energy itself can also randomly burn, freeze, shock, or poison anyone caught within the vicinity.

Bankai is called Ryūkyū Kotōmaru (Dragon-Seeking Tiger Culler) has a dragon head on her left shoulder and a cape on her waist to foot. On her right shoulder is a piece of gray fur. The blade itself also seems to be composed of a bright pink energy.

Bankai Special Ability - Matsuri's Bankai greatly increases the attack power of her Zanpakutō, as well as her defensive strength.

Ryūkyū Zesshō (Dragon-Seeking Finishing Thrust) - The blade of energy becomes much larger and she uses it to slash all enemies within range of this attack.

Seigen wears the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division haori over it. He has dark red hair that is parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face.

Seigen has shown to be a rather stern man, as he believes in doing his duty as a Shinigami, as well as keeping his personal life separate from his duties (he insists that Matsuri and Fujimaru call him "Captain Suzunami" while they're on duty). Despite being a captain, he is somewhat laid-back, even preferring to be called by his given name instead of being addressed by rank when he is not on duty. Even though he has a serious appearance, he is shown to have cared very much for his sister as well as his subordinates. He also seems to have a desire to be dependable, as he has been frequently doing favors for Konoka throughout his life.

Shiden (Violet Lightning): It has a dark red hilt, which is longer than most. Its guard looks similar to an eye, with each side being hollow and spikes protruding from the edges.

Shikai - Its release command is Strike Down. When released it has a normal hilt, but the sides of the blade are jagged and resemble a lightning bolt. At the end of the sword is two sharp points.

Shikai Special Ability - By holding his Zanpakutō vertically in the air and slamming it on the ground, electricity flows in between the points to form a ball and then releases a wide-range lightning shock

Shigasumi (Violet Mist) - A web of lightning shoots out from Shiden and paralyzes anything in its path.

Shiden Raikō (Violet Lightning Thunderclap) - Fires a massive violet lightning bolt.

Konoka has long red hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist.

Despite descending from nobility, Konoka has a kind personality. After Fujimaru and Matsuri are accepted into the family, they are shown to share several moments together, laughing and smiling.


	7. The trinities of destruction

All right, so here we are in chapter 7 of the story and in one case that it combines episodes 8 and 9 when at the cemetery. A very important person will be revive but clearly as you read near the end of the chapter 6 you know who it will be.

Then the match you have been waiting for when Ryu will go up against Grand Fisher and the three other hollows that reside before Grand Fisher. But wait until later on to see what these hollows are. It will be an interesting match. One last thing to point out is that the reason why I skipped at some parts like with Ichigo talking to Rukia and that stuff is that whether or not Ryu is there, the events will still happen with Rukia's capture that will lead up to the Soul Society arc.

Chapter 7: The return arc part 1: The trinities of destruction

Last time, Ryu's past came crashing forward as many secrets was revealed. When a young girl was targeted by an espada, Ryu came to the rescue but it seemed that the espada wanted for Ryu to come to him, thus the trap was sprung and the espada revealed himself to be Zeltrax Usagren, the fourth Neo espada that served Lord Abyss, a monster that wants Ryu dead.

Zeltrax had also released from his prison, the renegade ninja named Lothor and turned him into an Neo espada. After a brief fight against Zeltrax and Lothor, they escaped. At the same time, Ryu was reunited with his old partner Genshin Ryuzaku and as soon they along with the young girl, the three went back to the Kurosaki home where Ryu found out that the young girl's parents were Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, the green and pink Power Rangers.

Ryu told them along with Genshin, later to be revealed as Zordon surviving his "death", that he along with Genshin was the ones who created the ranger suits. At the same time, Ryu was also involved with other ranger groups, including ones that they weren't aware of at all. Then Ryu informed them that Abyss is going to target every powered being that poses a threat, including them also. To counter this, Ryu decided to now train Tommy, Kimberly and their daughter Serena into becoming Soul Reapers.

The next day, the Kurosaki family was treading up the hill since the Karakura Town cemetery was located at.

"Boy, this hill is really steep." Yuzu said.

"Is it? It doesn't bother me. But if you say things like that." Karin commented.

Then Minato then stand up the hill with his hands (that what happens in the anime).

"Hang in there, Yuzu! Don't give up! Dad is on your side!"

"See." Karin said.

"**Father isn**'**t that extreme on what you're doing**." Ryu thought as he chuckled at the sight he is seeing.

"Just ignore him, Yuzu! If you pay attention to guys like him, it will only encourage him."

Minato then had a glint on his eyes.

"How naïve. Even if you ignore me, I'm automatically encouraged!"

Minato then ran up the hill with his hands still on the ground.

"Run!" Karin yelled at Yuzu but he slide under Yuzu accidently.

"My deathblow: Father's slide!"

Then Karin used her leg hardly and yelled at her idiot of a father.

"Be gone, to the ends of the earth!"

Karin literally knocked her father out of the hill and to where they cannot see their father for a while. Both Ryu and Ichigo dodged out of the way of father's "punishment" that Karin gave to him.

"**Wow**, **impressive for not seeing into spirits she will be a fine Soul Reaper someday**." Ryu thought at the potential Karin shows into becoming another Soul Reaper like him, their mother, Ichigo and their father.

"Now's our chance. Let's go." Karin said.

"Boy, its only June, but it sure is hot today." Ichigo said.

"**It was June 17th that day too**, **but what a difference**." Ichigo thought.

"Um, Ichigo we should catch up to Karin and Yuzu." Ryu said.

"Oh, someone else is here." Karin said.

"You're right. I wonder if she's here to visit a grave too." Yuzu commented.

"Huh? But, she's waving." Karin said.

"Ichigo, do you know her?" Yuzu asked Ichigo.

"No! I don't know her!"

"Not at all! If I say I don't know her, I don't!"

"There's something familiar about her." Karin was pondering at the girl.

"I remember now! She's a classmate from middle school!"

"It's all coming back to me! Oh, boy! I feel so nostalgic."

"I think I want to talk to her all alone, right now!"

"And so, I'll go and have a talk with her."

"You three go ahead and visit mom's grave!"

Ichigo then had taken Rukia and disappeared.

Ryu could not hold back the laughter that he had with Ichigo.

"I can't believe Ichigo would do the stupidest thing to us ever!"

"Why are you laughing big brother?" Karin asked.

"Oh man the way Ichigo was acting towards the girl and taking her it was funny as hell."

Ryu then calmed down for a bit.

"He definitely gotten that from me with those funny poses to be exact but I am going to spy on those two since that is elder brother privileges."

"Oh now I get it like with me for Yuzu correct." Karin said.

"Yup! So see you guys I will visit mom later on okay."

Then Karin figured it out earlier with Ichigo taking Rukia away. She gave a small chuckle with the earlier situation.

"What? Karin, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I think the time for you to let go of your brother is close at hand." Karin said as she gave another chuckle.

"Huh? What do you mean? Karin, wait a minute!" Yuzu whined at her elder sister.

Ryu was able to find Ichigo and Rukia at the inner forest of Karakura Town.

"Well, that was such a funny performance you put on little brother." Ryu said to Ichigo as he ignores him.

"Why the heck did you follow me here?" Ichigo asked Rukia while ignoring Ryu.

"You idiot! What if a hollow appears when I'm not around?"

"That no reason to. I mean. If you're gonna follow me, be more discreet!"

"Well, pardon me I didn't think of it."

"What are you mad about it?"

"I'm not really mad."

"Killed." That's what you said about you mother, right?"

At that point a hand of said Soul Reaper was behind in the tree which Ryu notice without Ichigo and Rukia knowing.

"**So it would seem that Soul Society let's just say know of Rukia**'**s situation**." Ryu thought.

"I didn't say that."

"Who killed her?"

"I never said that. Forget it."

"You said that you've been able to see spirits ever since you can remember, didn't you?"

"**I have a bad feeling on what is going to happen next**." Ryu thought.

"Then, answer one question."

"The one who killed your mother."

"Wasn't it a hollow?"

Ichigo was in shock of Rukia's question.

"**Rukia, you idiot**!" Ryu thought.

"There is that possibility. If your spiritual capabilities were such that you were able to see souls since you were little, the hollow that came after you may have killed your mother by mistake!"

"I can't take this anymore! You've got to be kidding. As far as you're concerned, hollows are responsible for everything. There was never anything funny about it, but when you give that as a reason for it there isn't anything that's less funny!"

Then Ichigo walked to Rukia.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're way off base. It wasn't a hollow or anything. The one, who killed my mom, was me."

Ichigo then ran off away from Rukia and Ryu.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Let him go Rukia, Ichigo needs to sort things out. It is for the best that Ichigo needs time to cool off since that incident a few minutes ago." Ryu said to Rukia.

"But what about your brother?"

"It's all right Rukia san knowing my little brother he had made a mistake in yelling at you for his actions earlier."

Both Rukia and Ryu went outside and sat on the sidewalk that had a gorgeous view of the cemetery.

"I killed my mom?" Rukia said as she thought on the mistake she had made a few minutes ago.

(Flashback)

"The one who killed your mother. Wasn't it a hollow?"

(End flashback)

"What a idiot I am."

"When my sensei was younger, he had to see his own mother died from a disease that killed her for good. It was truly painful for him to live through that but he was able to find friends that helped him cope with the loss. Even his own grandfather understood the pain that his own grandson went through."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think it is time I told you my true name to be precise but I have to whisper it to you to make sure that no one can easily hear it."

Ryu then approached to Rukia and whisper to her ear "I am Ryu Uchiha." Rukia then was in shock of hearing the truth coming straight out of the elder Kurosaki.

"You're him but that's impossible, you disappeared for centuries." Rukia said quietly as she was shocked at the words Ryu had said to her.

"I always had the last name Uchiha, in the honor of a clan in the distant past, as a cover-up in case people like you get too involved with my past. I had to leave many centuries ago as a leave in one case that the Captain Commander accepted. My father, I and Captain Commander knew that one day as a backup plan that something big will happen so it will come very soon. Now think why I would come up with all these lies to fool you both since it was for the good for me in my own ends. I know who will betray Soul Society but if I tell you then he will target earlier than expected so I have to allow you to be captured by Soul Society later on." Ryu whispers to Rukia.

"And besides Rukia, we have a guest here." Ryu said back in his normal voice.

Both Rukia and Ryu walked to where they have found a Soul Reaper sleeping at a tree.

"Hm. I sure slept well. Huh?"

The said Soul Reaper looked at the two with a greeting.

"Good morning!"

"You!" Rukia said as the said Soul Reaper chuckled and rolled up before standing up to make contact with Ryu and Rukia.

"I get nothing but these trying missions you see."

"So you must be one of the Soul Reapers they have sent." Ryu said as the man kinda ignored it for now.

"I can't keep them up unless I get plenty of sleep."

"Mission, you said?" Rukia said as she was curious on the Soul Reaper.

"Just who are you? Answer the question."

"It's been a while. The name Rukia Kuchiki was famous back at the Soul Reaper academy. Adopted into the noble Kuchiki family you were known as the 'Princess from the Rukon District'."

"Oh, and I'm Eikichiro Saidoh. I was two years ahead of you. You remember me don't you? Come on! I was pretty popular too. People used to call me "that funny guy." See?!"

"I don't remember you."

"R-Really? Oh well. Anyway, I have a few questions for you."

"Are you from stealth force?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ta-dah. You are correct!

"Quit fooling around! What is it you want?!"

"They're getting pretty irritated over there. They wonder why you haven't come back."

"Hollows appear. Orders come in too. That's why I haven't come back. That's all there is to it."

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed? What does it matter, how I dressed?!"

"Oh well, I guess you're finally coming of age."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't hide it. Don't hide it. It's him, isn't it? The guy who's mother is said to have been killed by a hollow. The guy with the spiked hair!"

"What are you?"

"Is it pity? Or, are you looking for pleasure in the human world?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Shall I sew that mouth of yours shut?!"

"Don't be so embarrassed. It's best to be straightforward. But, doing it with a human boy. Guess you can't say it!" Eikichiro said as he was about to be blasted by Rukia's Kido attack. At that point even before the attack was made, he jumped out of the way.

"No good, huh? Too bad. I thought that would be a good excuse. If I don't get an answer the superiors will be happy with, I'll have to take you back, even if I have to drag you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Well that depends on how you see it. But you could say it's a threat."

"I have no intention of returning for a while."

"Now you have done it. I have no choice." Eikichiro said as he draws on his zanpakuto. But before he could make an attack, Ichigo arrived at the scene.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said as he intervenes on the fight.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

"Yo, spiky! You can see me?"

"I can easily see you also Saidoh." Ryu said.

"Well, I have forgotten about whitey that was next to Rukia. This is a surprise that I don't see everyday humans that can easily see us Soul Reaper. Hey spiky and whitey. What about you two? Or better yet, who are you two suppose to be?" Eikichiro said as he questioned both Ichigo and Ryu.

"I'm."

"Ichigo, don't!"

"I'm a surrogate Soul Reaper!" Ichigo said which it was too late now knowing about the chain of events that have been released today.

"Soul Reaper? No way. What a stupid joke. That's too funny. Really, Rukia Kuchiki. This is a serious crime."

"A serious crime? What is he talking about?"

"Oh, well. It's no fun fighting a dumb gigai, but anyway. Let's do this spiky!"

Eikichiro charged at Ichigo with his zanpakuto and tried to take him out in one hit. Ichigo have good reflexes so he was able to dodge the attacks until Ryu use shunpo and intervene on the match. Eikichiro was shock to see a human using an ability that only a Soul Reaper could use.

"Impossible, how can you use that move?!" Eikichiro said.

"Well we are getting to early now are we Saidoh san. Oh, that's right I never gave you my name. I am the Dragon God of Flash, Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki. By the way Ichigo heads up!" Ryu said as he used his hand to take Ichigo's spirit out for him to fight as a Soul Reaper.

"**No way, impossible, he disappered for five centuries why would he come back now like with the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi**. **Also, why does he have the middle name as the Captain Commander**?" Thought Eikichiro as he was now fighting Ichigo.

"Interesting. You transformed, and you're a human. How did you get that ability?"

"As if I'd tell you after attacking me out of the blue!"

"Ichigo! Back away! This is my problem to deal with."

"You don't have your sword. What can you do?"

Ichigo then charged at Eikichiro and the two swords clashed with each other. Their reiatsu was easily felt through Karin as she has sensed the battle in some way.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu said at her elder sister.

"Karin?"

Then Grand Fisher have made his appearance and said. "**There you are**!"

"What's the matter?"

"Where's dad?"

"He said he was going to have a talk with the priest."

"That good-for-nothing!"

"**I'm going to have you keep me company for a while**. **The bigger the bait, the better**." The Grand Fisher said as he set his sights on Karin and Yuzu in order to lure Ichigo.

"Karin?"

"**Heh**-**heh**-**heh**!" The Grand Fisher laughed evilly.

"Yuzu! Run!" Karin yelled at her little sister but it was too late for the matter.

The fight with Ichigo and Eikichiro still went on as the dodged each others' attacks and tried to score a hit on their opponents.

"What's with you, anyway? Is brute strength all you've got? You have no idea how to fight."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said to the Soul Reaper as he charged at him.

Rukia heard the Soul Pager and check on the message. While that was happening, the two Soul Reapers fight again for a bit until they heard the Soul Pager.

"What is it?" Eikichiro said.

"It's a hollow!"

"A hollow?!" Both Ichigo and Eikichiro said.

"Where is it?!" Ichigo said.

"Close and look at this!"

"This spiritual energy. It's quite a big one!"

"Hmm. Seems pretty strong."

Ichigo then notices Eikichiro.

"Aargh! What? You want to fight again?!"

"Ichigo, now's not the time! Your family might be in danger again!"

"Let's go!"

"Hey!" Eikichiro said. But he was too late as Ichigo, Rukia and Ryu ran off to the hollow's location.

"Bye for now Eikichiro." Ryu said as he waved him good-bye.

Back at the cemetery, Karin was thrown to the side as she was hurt by the Grand Fisher.

"Oh, no! Karin!"

"No! Don't come near!" Karin yelled but her life was crushed by the Grand Fisher. Karin screamed in horror as she was choking to death by the Grand Fisher.

"Karin! Karin! What's going on?!" Yuzu said as she was now being strangled by the Grand Fisher up in the air.

"Yuzu!"

"What's happening?" Yuzu screamed.

"Yuzu."

Ichigo, Rukia and Ryu were running to the destination of the hollow.

"What did he mean by "serious crime"?"

"Don't worry about my problems now! We've got to save your family first!" Rukia said to the two brothers as Eikichiro was following them.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything about my mother?"

"If I do, will you answer me? It's your problem, a deep, deep problem. I have no way of asking you about it. No good way of asking you without tracking mud in your heart."

"That's why I'll wait. When you're ready to talk, tell me about it, I'll wait until then."

"Oh dear, this is a problem. What should I do?"

Back at the cemetery, Yuzu and Karin are being strangled to death.

"Yuzu."

"**You're so noisy**. **One hostage is good enough**." The Grand Fisher said as he was about to devour Yuzu.

But when the Grand Fisher could make any more movements, his lure that he used to capture Yuzu was cut in half by Ichigo's zanpakuto. Yuzu was about to fall when she was rescued by Ryu. But just when everything will be alright, the Grand Fisher then grabs Karin.

"Karin!" Both Ryu and Ichigo said as they now see their little sister captured by the Grand Fisher.

"**Good**. **I still have my hostage**. **I've been waiting for you, Soul Reaper**." The evil hollow said as he was expecting Ichigo for a long time.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled as he was going to fight for his sister.

"Ichigo. Ryu." Karin said as she fainted.

Both Rukia and Eikichiro arrived at the scene behind the brothers' backs.

"That bastard." Eikichiro said as they all were facing the hollow which he then had the image of a young girl standing below him.

But something that was truly unexpected for everyone, even including Ryu has happened. There was an immense spiritual pressure that is coming for them all.

"**A tasty spirit is comi-**" But before the Grand Fisher could finish speaking, his hand that he captured Karin was severely cut and he could no longer hold on the hostage. Then a flash of light had taken Karin and gave her to Ryu.

Then there was something that truly shocked everyone including Ichigo, Rukia and Ryu.

"It cannot be. It's impossible." Ichigo said.

"No way!" Rukia said.

Standing before them all was Masaki Kurosaki. But something was truly off. She had blood red hair and was wearing a blaze red kimono with blue dragon markings engraved on the kimono and next to that was a zanpakuto. In other words, she was a Soul Reaper as well.

"It is a good thing that my daughter is safe. Hello there Ichigo and Ryu it truly has been a long time. Well for you Ichigo, six years to be exact and as for you Ryu, five hundred years."

"Five hundred years?!" Ichigo said with an even more shock look than before in his life.

"I see now all along mom you use Masaki as a disguise the same way as I had also." Ryu said with a smile.

"We should save the family reunion for later Ryu, right now we have to deal with this trash." Kushina said.

"Right." Ryu said as he went to his true spirit form with three zanpakutos (two on his back and one on his left side) and was wearing his white haori along with dragon markings and the two kanji symbols aside from his Soul Reaper Shihakusho clothing.

"No way, all along Ryu was even more powerful than I thought. No wonder why he kept this for so long but this is truly the first time I see this first hand." Rukia said.

"**This is impossible, I killed you and yet you were a Soul Reaper all this time**?!" The Grand Fisher said in horror after looking at Kushina.

"Now foolish hollow, for attempting for killing an innocent human being and for killing all those innocent lives, you shall die by my blade." Said Ryu as he had killer intent radiating from his own soul.

"**Foolish Soul Reaper, you think you can kill me so easily, well think again**!" The Grand Fisher said as he done something that surprised everyone.

He removed his mask. By doing so, the hollow that was standing before them had transformed into a giant gorilla human like beast that had large tusks from his cheeks and was tall with dark green fur and to top it all off, a gigantic zanpakuto.

"**You foolish Soul Reaper, I have come here for the reason of killing Ichigo Kurosaki**. **Now tell me the name I am about to kill**."

"My name is Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki."

"**And just how are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki**?"

"I am his elder brother. And besides, I am not dumb as I look."

"**It all makes sense if you're his elder brother, then his father and mother is Soul Reapers as well which makes my target the true blood**. **After all the slaves I have sent recently to kill him it explains why he was able to kill my slaves so easily**. **You fool, I am much stronger than those weaklings that I sent in the past because I am-**"

"An Arrancar. Surprised? You're a group of hollows that have tried to gain Soul Reaper powers by removing your mask. Isn't that right?" Ryu said.

"**Hmm, you're right**. **You are not as dumb as you look**." The Grand Fisher said as he drawn his zanpakuto.

"**However, you're a fool, because you cannot win against my sword**."

"That's a zanpakuto, that this is truly gigantic." Ichigo said as he had seen the zanpakuto.

"**That's right**. **A zanpakuto equals the amount of one spirit energy**! **It is obvious that weapon that you have before you will never defeat my zanpakuto**! **Moron**!"

"Is that so? Let's find out!"

"**You know you can't win and still persists**. **I thought Soul Reapers were supposed to know their own lore**. **But I guess I was wrong**! **Then perhaps you will gain the enlightenment you lacked in this life**."

The Grand Fisher Arrancar charged at Ryu with his blade but then Ryu drawn his Hiraishin Zangetsu and in one slash, the Arrancar was down for the count.

"**Impossible**!"

"Let me give you a little lesson on the basis. Once a Soul Reaper reaches the level of Captain, he then has the ability of control the size of his zanpakuto."

Ryu then returned his zanpakuto into its sheath.

"They have to. Because if they didn't they all be swinging swords the size of skyscrapers. Kind of like you. Remember this you should never judge your opponent by the size of their zanpakuto."

The Arrancar then lost a lot of blood.

"Don't talk about Soul Reaper lore until you learned of that."

The Arrancar then disappered from existence.

"That was for Ichigo's happiness that you destroyed Grand Fisher." Ryu said which everyone except for Kushina was shocked at the power of Ryu's power that not only he killed the Grand Fisher which it was truly impossible to accomplish such a task but he saved all their lives today.

"No way, he killed the Grand Fisher like it was nothing." Eikichiro said.

"This is truly insane Ryu hid all along his true powers not to mention three zanpakutos. He truly is the Dragon God of Flash." Rukia said with a shocked look.

"You are truly something else big brother. Thank you for everything." Ichigo said with a smile that he had never used since his mom's "death".

"Well now that's out of the way-" But before Ryu spoke further, the skies opened for a huge opening or in this case a Garganta opened and out came three hollows that were human like. In other words, three Arrancars have come out of the portal.

The three Arrancars crash down to the group and appeared before Ryu.

"So we have finally found you Soul Reaper." The snake like Arrancar said.

"Time for you to be destroyed." The ninja Arrancar said.

"We will satisfy our existence of killing Soul Reaper scum like you." The bat like Arrancar said.

"So you three were with the Grand Fisher. It's too bad that now you will have to be destroyed to maintain peace. But soon your deaths will be quick." Ryu said

"I am the Arrancar Kurushi Heibisaru." The snake Arrancar said.

"I am the Arrancar Shurishi Yakuzega." The ninja Arrancar said.

"I am the Arrancar Batsuran Kuran." The bat Arrancar said.

"We are the trinities of destruction, beings that serve our only master, Lord Abyss. Since Zeltrax should have done the job himself, we are going to kill you right here and now." Kurushi said.

Ryu was about to attack, when Kushina intervene.

"Allow me to join you son. It has been a long time since I had my hands on killing some hollows and they will be the first. Besides, it is time I make amends with your father and your siblings."

"Very well but make it quick just like I am about to do."

Then out of nowhere there was another person that has intervened from the battle. She was a tall woman with green hair with two zanpakutos strapped to her waist.

"It has been a long time, Nel chan."

"Indeed it has Ryu kun. Well I am surprised that your mother is alive that is what I have felt earlier."

"That was a surprise as well. But we should kill these Arrancars for invading my family."

"You're right and besides we can catch up afterwards."

"So you must be Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Unfortunately we have to meet under these circumstances."

"I agree Kushina."

"Oh well, it's time I use that power." Ryu said as he uses his reiatsu towards his forehead until something that had come out.

An eye on his forehead.

But this eye when everyone felt it was staring into all of their souls.

"**What is this I am feeling from Ryu sama**. **It is as if I am staring into the gates of the netherworld and drawing me into it**." Eikichiro thought.

"**This is so intense it feels like it is alive and testing my soul**." Rukia thought as she was feeling many emotions flowing through her right now. Sorrow, hatred, regret, and pain are what Rukia is feeling right now.

"**This is truly horrifying, that feeling I am having as if big brother is a hollow and looking into my soul after the events that have happened in my life**. **But if that's the case, then he would have a hollow hole which he is not**. **So what is this dark power**?" Ichigo thought as the strain from viewing this power is like draining his life out of him.

"You two ready."

"Yes son." Kushina said as she was still feeling the shock of this dark eye but she is still strong enough to take down the opponent.

"Hai, Ryu kun!" Neliel said as she is somehow immune to the dark powers that Ryu has.

The three remove their zanpakutos from their sheaths and they called out their names.

Nel first drawn out her zanpakuto which was a 25 inch regular sword and the color of the blade was bright blue with a light yellow coat. There was a spiral at the middle of the blade and it was bright red.

"Cut into the winds! Kazekiri Maelstrom!" (Wind Blade Storm) Neliel said as her zanpakuto transformed into two green swords that had a wind dragon engraved on each of the sword.

Then Kushina was the next to draw out her zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto was a 30 inch long sword and it was coated light red with a yellow coat on the blade. On the blade it was a dark red dragon marking.

"Reign over the blazing heavens! Pyrorinmaru!" (Flame Dragon) Kushina said as her zanpakuto transformed into a long sword that had a dragon materializes out of her zanpakuto and was blazing red (think of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru but rather than an ice dragon, it is a fire dragon as its form).

Then Ryu pulled out his Hiraishin Zangetsu and point it as a guard.

"It's been a while since I have used this form after being used to release Hiraishin Zangetsu. Watch very closely Ichigo and Rukia because this is Hiraishin Zangetsu's first and true form before I used this form because that's the second form."

Kushina when she heard the Hiraishin name was shocked and thought about it. "**Impossible, Hiraishin is what my husband use back in many centuries ago so how can our second son beside Naruto use it**. **What is going on here**?!" She thought on the situation.

"Reign over the thundering heavens! Raikazerinmaru!" (Thunder Wind Dragon) Ryu said as his zanpakuto transformed into a long sword that was surging violently due to having a mixture of thunder and wind on his sword in the form of a dragon (again just like above with Kushina). There was an orange dragon engraved on the sword.

Ryu looked at the foolish Arrancar that tried to invade on his family and said "and now you will be defeated today. Mom and Nel chan let us combine our attacks to destroy these Arrancars quickly." Ryu said with determination in hopes that this plan will work.

"Very well son, that is fine with me."

"Ditto here Ryu kun."

The three Soul Reapers raises their blade for an attack on the Arrancars.

"Cyclone Slash!" Nel shouted as a fast cyclone was released from her twin blades.

"Inferno Blast!" Kushina said as a fast fire cyclone was also release from her blade.

"Hiraishin Art: Raikaze Dragon Slash!" Ryu said as a dragon made of lightning and wind was released after the attack was released.

Now these three attacks did collide with the Arrancars and they were overwhelmed with the attack so much that they were too late in attempting to use Sonido (Hollow Flash Step) and they had taken the whole frontal assault. All three attacks have literally ripped the Arrancars to shreds and their bodies have intensive injuries beyond repair. But the three Arrancars still attempted to kill Ryu for revenge. So the three charged at him in hopes of taking with him for good.

"Foolish Arrancars, you never learn but now you will all die." Ryu then raises his hand and use his dragon markings to have dark energy coming from his left arm.

Once that happened, he shouted "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" A surge of dark energy in the form of a dragon was release and it completely destroyed the Arrancar bodies. The explosion causes the three to be destroyed.

That is, if it wasn't for Shurishi had created fake bodies for the three of them to take the blast while they escaped via Garganta.

(Elsewhere)

In another area of Japan so to speak, there were two teens that can easily fool humans so to speak. The first human was a boy that had blood red hair and was wearing a green shirt and red pants that looks like he is into roses. Then the other human was also a boy that had jet black hair with white streaks and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. The only problem is that they are not humans because they are demons.

"What is it Hiei?" The demon boy asked.

"Kurama, it seems that there is another user of the Jagan Eye but I was not aware of this before." Hiei said.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"When I obtain the Jagan Eye long ago through my clan ritual, no one had ever told me that other users would exist. The only other person that I knew long ago had died during my time here. Only I and my little sister remain. How ironic it is that a rare bloodline such as my own is actually a common one even after living for a thousand years." Hiei answered.

"What do you mean by clan ritual?"

"A long time ago a thousand years to be exact, our clan was in the ninja era that had bloodlines called kekkei genkais. They had powers that allowed humans or as we called ourselves shinobi, have a certain advantage. I was born and was fused at birth with our Jagan Eyes due to a contract with the darkness dragons. We offered our bodies and they would give us control over flames even more powerful than with other clans. I believe that you told me that you were around the same time and was bonded with the demon fox that controlled plants."

Kurama nodded at what his friend has told him about his history. "Well, I think that it is still rare and a survivor has shown up. We should check on the person though. Does the Jagan Eye tell you the location of the person then?" Kurama asked.

"As a matter of fact, it does." Hiei said as he thought on the location of this new Jagan Eye user.

"Karakura Town." Hiei said.

"All right then let's go then." Kurama said as the two left and set their sights on Karakura Town.

To be continued

Bet you did not see that coming since I am a genius! Well, I have finally finished this chapter. Now I know there are Masaki fans here in the community and this should satisfy everyone. The twist is that Masaki was all along Kushina and that will be explained in the next chapter. Finally, I brought Neliel earlier than the anime when she is in the form of a child. Again, Neliel's past will also be explained later on.

Now good news, the next crossover besides Bleach, Naruto and Power Rangers/Super Sentai is Yu Yu Hakusho. After giving Ryu the Jagan Eye, it would make sense that since Ryu have the Jagan Eye it would be a matter of time before Hiei shows up. The two will appear soon but have not decided if I want to bring them in the next chapter or not. I explain that in this AU background for Hiei that his clan received the Jagan Eye through a clan ritual (I know that was not how it happened in the Yu Yu Hakusho anime but I created that one myself)

Hiei and Kurama will be part of this story since I have a surprise in store for the two. The next chapter will be long. Since we have another day that I will use as an OC chapter (because I have to) which questions will be answered. One thing I will rush in the next chapter will be how Ryu's trip to China went because I will use that as a side story called Dragon God of Flash: Ninja Chronicles. That will be a time travel story which makes sense if people are familiar to time travel stories already.

I've decided that the three OC Arrancars will come back much later on. One thing I thought of when I decided to rewrite this story again is that the OC Arrancars should make a comeback, but not until the Arrancar arc.

With Neliel is that I given her a second zanpakuto because besides with Gamuza, her Arrancar zanpakuto, there is a link with Ryu that led up to her new form, which is a complete Soul Reaper form. I still have plans with her, but she's in Ryu's harem because he helped her as a friend, something that Ryu is used to.

Raikazerinmaru – Thunder Wind Dragon

Release - Reign over the thundering heavens! Raikazerinmaru! This is the original form of Ryu's zanpakuto. Ability is to release a dragon that has the elements thunder and wind.

Appearance - A long sword that was surging violently due to having a mixture of thunder and wind on his sword in the form of a dragon. An orange dragon is engraved on the sword.

Hiraishin Art: Raikaze Dragon Slash – It allows Ryu to release a dragon made purely of lightning and wind. It will strike down the opponent once the dragon swallows the opponent, therefore over flood the opponent with an electrical charge that will explode the body systems that the opponent's body has to stay alive. But then the wind attack will shred the opponent's body, making the opponent lose a lot of blood.

Pyrorinmaru – Flame Dragon

Release - Reign over the blazing heavens! Pyrorinmaru! Ability is to attack opponents with flame attacks in the form of a fire dragon.

Appearance – In its unreleased state, a 30 inch long sword and it was coated light red with a yellow coat on the blade. On the blade it was a dark red dragon marking. In its Shikai mode, a long sword that had a dragon materializes out of the zanpakuto and was blazing red.

Inferno Blast – This is one of Kushinas' attacks from her zanpakuto Pyrorinmaru. It allows Kushina to release a fire cyclone that hits the opponent with a wind attacks to cut up the opponent very fast. But before the opponent will lose a lot of blood from the wind attack, then the fire will burn the opponent's skin for good.

Kazekiri Maelstrom - Wind Blade Storm

Release - Cut into the winds! Kazekiri Maelstrom! Ability is to release wind attacks that form cyclones when the opponent attacks the wielder of Kazekiri Maelstrom.

Appearance – In its unreleased state, a 25 inch regular sword and the color of the blade was bright blue with a light yellow coat. There was a spiral at the middle of the blade and it was bright red. In its Shikai mode, the sword is transformed into two green swords that had a wind dragon engraved on each of the sword.

Cyclone Slash – This is one of Neliels' attacks from her zanpakuto Kazekiri Maelstrom. It allows her to release from her twin blades a cyclone attack that works as a double damage to the opponent.


	8. The terrifying truth, Nightmare reborn

So here we are in the eighth chapter of this story. Now there are some things I want to point out in regards to my other story. The first story I had done, bleach ninja chronicles, and I made the story no sense due to my mistakes on how I wanted to address the characters. The other flaw I had done is that I never focused a lot on the battles. I made it too quick but that will be fixed with this story. As you had seen episode 226 recently, Yamamoto destroy Halibel's Fracciones with his flame aura. Now given that I had put the same situation with Ryu as he attacked the Arrancars with Dragon of the Darkness Flame. As you had seen the Dark Tournament arc in Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei destroyed his opponent with Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

There will be another surprise in store for this chapter that will explain everything about Kushina's return and everything else in between. I had put an origin with Hiei's clan on how they received the Jagan Eye. This is similar to the Aburame clan since they were a clan that offered their bodies in exchange for protection by the insects. The only difference with Hiei's clan, which will be revealed in this chapter, is that their bodies are offered and in return, they are protected by the darkness dragon after they receive the Jagan Eye.

I do not own bleach or any anime but the OC characters and the Byakuringan is owned by me!

Chapter 8: The return arc part 2: The terrifying truth, the nightmare reborn

Soul Reapers, the spiritual guardians to the world of the living. Their job is to maintain the balance between the merit of good and evil souls that fill this world. Ryu Yamamoto Kurosaki has arrived to Karakura Town for the purpose of protecting his family. Last time, the anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki was supposed to be a day of remembrance. But that was not to be or so Ryu and Ichigo think. Eikichiro Saidoh, a Soul Reaper that knew Rukia arrived at Karakura Town in searching the whereabouts of Rukia. When he found Rukia, he found the source of her problem in the form of Ichigo Kurosaki.

After a small scuffle, the three along with Ryu found out that a hollow was attacking the cemetery. Both Karin and Yuzu were attacked by the Grand Fisher, a hollow that was responsible in killing Ichigo's mother. Ryu saved Yuzu with his zanpakuto but the hollow then captured Karin as a hostage so that he can kill Ichigo and devour his soul.

But Masaki Kurosaki, believe to be dead had appeared to saved her daughter Karin. Then, the shock of it all was revealed when she last seen her first son Ryu since 500 years ago. Then it was truly revealed that all along that Masaki was a disguise for Kushina Yamamoto Kurosaki, the first wife of Isshin Kurosaki and the daughter of Captain Commander Yamamoto of Soul Society.

Then after saving Karin, the Grand Fisher in trying to kill off Ichigo had ripped off his mask and became a mock Arrancar which Ryu killed him in one slash. Then just when the battle was over, the three Arrancars that were in leagues with the Grand Fisher appeared in order to kill off all the Soul Reapers. Then yet another ally in the form of Neliel Tu Oderschvank had aided Ryu and Kushina in destroying the Arrancars.

But in the end, Ryu had completely destroyed these Arrancars with his attack, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, an ability that is part of his Kekkei Genkai, the Jagan Eye. That is, if it wasn't for the Arrancar Shurishi that saved his comrades by creating fake bodies for them to escape back to Hueco Mundo. Elsewhere, two humans of the name Kurama and Hiei have already sensed the Jagan Eye's power and now are en-route to Karakura Town to meet Ryu or whomever the Jagan Eye belongs to.

(Earlier)

Isshin Kurosaki (Minato Namikaze) was not having a good day or so to speak. This was the tragic day that he lost his first wife Kushina due to a fatal disease and then lost his second wife Masaki from the Grand Fisher. Although that Karin and Yuzu thought that their dad was going to the priest that was a lie because in truth, he is seeing his old friend Kisuke Urahara (Kakashi Hatake).

"Kakashi we have a huge problem." Minato said with a serious look on his face.

"Um, what seems to be the problem, shouldn't you be at the cemetery for your family Minato." Kakashi said with a happy look on his face.

"Take a look at this." Minato said while pulling out Ryus' scrolls.

"This is interesting you know that your son will be a little angry at you taking his stuff."

"Shut up Kakashi you know what they are anyway so drop that shit you call an act right now!" Minato said with an irritated look on his face.

"Calm down Minato sensei." Kakashi said as he looked over at the scrolls before talking with a calm, but serious look on his face.

"Anyway, I am surprised as you are that your son had managed to obtain these scrolls but that is impossible all the scrolls have been destroyed after the ninja era. It seems that he really did known about us instead of him not knowing about everything that has happened 1000 years ago. Look, we had seen the loss of our friends, enemies and loved ones over the centuries. But we have to get over there so that we can have a word with your son lest he knows of our identities already." Kakashi said.

"All right then let's go my old student." Minato said as both he and Kakashi left the shop taking with them Ryus' scrolls.

(Present)

Ryu, Nel and Kushina after destroying the Arrancars had put their zanpakutos back into their sheaths.

"Well good work mom and Nel chan we had destroyed the threats that damaged our family for a long time but sadly they escaped before the final blow via the Garganta."

"These Arrancars were targeting Ichigo and our family for a long time."

"We need to take care of the situation that we have on our hands now though."

"You mean Ichigo and your sisters?" Neliel asked.

"Yeah. Come over here Ichigo."

Ichigo then walked over to his brother and said. "So what is going to happen now?"

But before Ichigo could talk further, a shadow clone of Ryu had appeared before the group and was carrying Ichigo's body.

"Sir, I have what you sent me out for."

"Excellent, all right Ichigo I need you to get back into your body and my shadow clone will help you in taking back Yuzu and Karin to our house. I know you wanted to know but please can that wait until tomorrow." Ryu explained to Ichigo.

"I understand but when I had seen you fight, I felt your pain. It was even greater than my own when mom died. I had been such an idiot and by doing so, I never gotten a chance to spend time with Yuzu and Karin. I am going to rectify these mistakes and be much more of a big brother to our family. Thank for getting me back on track with everything big brother." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Your welcome my little brother. Now that we have mom back, we can spend more time together and also I can get to know my little brother and my sisters also." Ryu said with a happy grin that made Kushina smile at her sons.

"**I am proud of you Ryu**." Kushina thought.

Both Ichigo and the Ryu clone left with Yuzu and Karin and then Ryu then turned his eyes on Saidoh.

"Now Saidoh, you will go back to the Soul Society and tell about your mission and also that you will give to the Head Captain Yamamoto this scroll." Ryu said as he gave a scroll to Saidoh.

"But Ryu sama, what if they need to know who had destroyed these hollows?" Saidoh said.

"Easy, you say that the Dragon God of Flash had taken care of the situation and that he is stationed here in case of huge hollow threats. Besides they do not need to know for now about this event."

"I see very well Ryu sama I hope we can meet again." Saidoh said.

"Believe me that will happen in the future I hope." Ryu said as everyone had seen Saidoh enter through the gate to go back to the Soul Society.

"Okay now tell me what in the hell is going on Ryu and how did you know about the Hiraishin technique?!" Kushina yelled.

"Calm down mom that is what I wanted you, Rukia, Nel chan and also dad and Urahara to talk to you about in that case though. By the way Nel chan you should bring out Pesche san and Dondo san out because they would want to hear this as well." Ryu said with a grin on his face.

"All right then Ryu kun. Come on out guys!" Neliel said as her friends came out of the shadows. The first one, Pesche, was a young man that was skinny and had light yellow hair that can be easily noticeable as the hair color was fading. The man also was wearing blue shirt and black pants with a glove that had the Hollow symbol on there (not the spirit glove that Rukia has). The man also had a zanpakuto strapped to the left side of his waist. The second one, Dondo, short for Dondochakka, was a tall man that was heavy due to having muscles all over his body (kind of like Bane on Batman). His hands were very strong and he was carrying a zanpakuto that was tied to the right side of his back.

"Nice to see you again Pesche and Dondo." Ryu said as he waved at the two.

"Same as well Ryu." Pesche said.

"Ditto with Pesche don't ya know." Dondo said.

Then both Minato and Kakashi arrived at the scene where they were shocked to see Kushina standing before the group.

"Kushina chan is that you?" Minato asked.

"Yes Minato kun I am alive and I wanted to say I am sorry to both you, Kakashi and our son for leaving you guys for a long time." Kushina said.

"I forgiven you mom for that and besides you wanted us safe so as long you protected us then there is nothing to be angry about at all. I could never be angry at you or dad at all because there is no point in driving my anger at the ones who loved me as their son." Ryu said.

Both Minato and Kushina were happy that their son had grown up to a fine person. Unknown to them, Ryu had already put up a barrier to cloak the group.

"I take it that dad and Kakashi that you read my scrolls that I left back at home correct." Ryu said.

"Yeah but how did you knew about it unless you planned it all along." Urahara said.

"Bingo! That is correct dad and Kakashi I knew you read the scrolls because you two along with mom and Rukia were from that time. Besides, you were thinking right that I knew that the secrets with all the jutsus in the ninja era would be lost, so I copied every jutsu and secrets within each scroll. You always need a backup plan."

"That is impossible how did you know us all?" Rukia asked.

"Allow me to transform so that you will remember so easily." Ryu said as he uses a hand sign after he created a barrier so that no one can hear them or break this barrier for the matter.

"Transform!"

Ryu said as he transform into a young 16 year old boy that had jet black hair and he was wearing on his forehead a headband that the four recognize.

"No way, you're Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf Village, the same village that we served." Kakashi said as the other three had their jaws wide open.

Ryu after he releases the henge and turn back into his original form he spoke again.

"There was never a Sasuke Uchiha that was a disguise for me to fool everyone back at the Leaf Village, besides that was my hollow side or that was because he is the actual Sasuke but I am bounded to him as he is to me, same thing that went for all jinchuriki at the time, including my elder brother Naruto. Same thing also for you Rukia or Haku Momochi, the adoptive daughter of Zabuza Momochi." Ryu said as she was shocked that he known her past lives so easily.

"So what exactly happen that you were able to obtain the scrolls?" Minato asked.

"It was an incident that happened anyway since Sayuki chan wanted for this to happen. About 450 years ago which was 50 years after mom's death, I along with Yoruichi hime, Sophia san and Kuro san were investigating a lead in China that were believed to contained the remains of the ninja artifacts so to speak. The four of us used our spirit forms to create human forms or in this case a perfect version of the gigais. At the time, we talked to many historians about rumors of the said artifacts were held in the most complex temples. We search through many temples to see if these so called artifacts would exist. The last temple was located at the former Whirlpool Village which you mom was the Sandaime Uzukage of back then."

"You're right son about my former title, go on."

"The four of us at the Whirlpool Temple as I like to call it there was a four point star that we had to perform in order to see the artifact but it turns out that was a time machine and blasted us back five years before my elder brother Naruto was born or rather we were sent back 500 years back into the past which makes this 1000 years since the ninja era. Luckily we were able in time to go in our spirit forms so when we gotten there our powers were still intact."

"So you along with your team time traveled back to the past into the ninja era." Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi. So when we had gotten to the past the Whirlpool Village was in a disaster so the four of us decided to rebuild the village and recruited many civilians to live among the village. Under the four of us, I became the Yondaime Uzukage since you mom was the Sandaime Uzukage but you left after marrying dad. Though at the time I never figure it out that I was the son of you both. My group became my council until we had gotten back home."

"Who's Sayuki?" Minato asked.

"She's the spirit resides within my Jagan Eye. The same attack I used earlier to defeat the enemies."

"**Jagan Eye**. **I'm busted now**, **Hiei will soon know about this** **and then I will not hear the end of this**." Minato thought.

"But if you were there all that time how you manage to get back home when it was 1000 years from now?" Haku asked.

"I was getting to that. Now fast forward to your son's birth. I had already established many citizens under the Whirlpool Village. Now my group found out that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the leaf village. When the Kyuubi was sealed to Naruto, the Yondaime and his wife was there so I performed Konso and sent them to the Soul Society. Now I am sure that over the years that your original bodies died in the Soul Society and thus you were reincarnated and into the forms that you are in now. But I am getting to ahead of myself. At the time, the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi was forced back into active duty to become Hokage again."

"Though it was intense to say, it was the right thing to do. At the same time, the Sandaime was saying that he had made so many mistakes so we had prevented many wars that would happen in the future. Even as we found out that Danzo was controlling the Uchiha clan but also he was Madara's brother and by killing Danzo, we had saved a great clan from falling. Then at the time, the Sandaime summoned Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha and told me that if they want to make sure they save more lives then I would put a disguise as their son, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well that explains the reason why we gave you the nickname Sasuke." Kushina joked.

Then Ryu told everyone the rest of the story on how they were able to kill Orochimaru and recruited the Zabuza, Haku and the Akatsuki since Madara asked to be killed so that he could die honorably. Add to the fact they saved all the jinchurikis from death was a sweet deal. Then Ryu told them that he taken the scrolls over time during his stay at the ninja era and after he returned back to his time period.

"So how does it end?" Neliel asked.

"Well, when the four of us were done with our duty, we were somehow brought back to our time." Ryu laughed.

"WHAT!" Everyone was in shock of the adventure and it was a dream.

"But then if that is then you would never know about our past lives." Minato said.

"True, but when the four of us went back to the Soul Society and told the Captain Commander Yamamoto about it he revealed to me that he was indeed Hiruzen Sarutobi and he thanked me for saving all those lives. Though they could not save everyone from the eventual death from old age, he was still in my debt for doing so much." Ryu finished. "But he told me that it was you mom that were able to release the Byakuringan suppression seal after you had your memories restored."

"When I seen the seal inside of Captain Commander Yamamoto I released it. Surprise to say that he was glad to see me again though the irony is that he's my father now." Kushina chuckled at that comment as Haku was surprised that standing next to her was the daughter of the Captain Commander.

"So that's the secret of the Byakuringan since you were the one who had it mom. It seems that when we die, our bodies no matter how many rebirths are, we are still the same and so on." Ryu said.

"Yes Ryu kun you inherited it from me. The Byakuringan is a fusion of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. You gain all the abilities of both bloodlines with none of their weaknesses. Even the effects of the Eternal Magnekyo Sharingan will be no match of the Byakuringan. But I tell you later on about the other abilities since I owe you that much." Kushina said.

"You said it was the Jagan Eye correct Ryu?" Minato said with Ryu nodding yes. "That is my bloodline or rather the Namikaze bloodline you have inherited. The Jagan Eye is a dark bloodline that if you improperly use, then you will lose your arms. But since your "Sayuki" is the spirit that resides inside your Jagan Eye, she had created thousands of male darkness dragons within your body and therefore given you those powers along with the fighting style, Fist of the Mortal Flame."

"Well, the way I must have gotten it is simple really. Since you were implanted the Jagan Eye already, it reconfigures your DNA and therefore when you have children then they would also receive the Jagan Eye also." Ryu finished.

The whole group was shocked that so much had happened and by looking at Ryu, he has shown them enough proof as is.

"So Ryu, why did you put this barrier at the start anyway?" Haku asked.

"Because I just learned the truth with the events that had happened today. There were four Arrancars that had attacked our family today. The first one was Grand Fisher that he was desperate after losing his hostages to kill Ichigo. He went and removed his hollow mask, thus becoming an Arrancar. But there was a flaw to this and that his powers were incomplete."

"How incomplete are we talking about?" Minato asked.

"Raw power. Normally, the hollow was not converted to Soul Reaper's reiatsu in sync with the hollow itself. Though Grand Fisher was able to transform by devouring all those souls after years of avoiding the Soul Society, it was not even enough to withstand a captain's zanpakuto. I was still able to kill the mock Arrancar with one blow in my unreleased form."

"So what about the other Arrancars?" Kakashi asked.

"These ones on the other hand were able to become complete Arrancars but they were able in time to use the released forms that an Arrancar had. I say that these ones were looking for recruits for the time being but at that rate they lost all their powers. In other words as powerful as the Grand Fisher, they were not even strong to survive Nel chan, mom and my zanpakuto releases. After we defeated them they tried for a final assault and target me since I destroyed their plans but I use my Jagan Eye's ability, Dragon of the Darkness Flame. But unfortunately, the Arrancar Shurishi had taken his allies and they disappeared back to Hueco Mundo and now they will report back to Abyss."

"So if that is going to happen then why you wanted me to be captured by Soul Society?" Haku asked.

"It's the only way I will draw out those traitors and together we will kill them before they can harm anymore innocent lives. The message I gave to Saidoh will explain the situation to grandfather and that he is counting on also to draw them out also. At the time though, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and the Quincy Uryu Ishida along with Yoruichi hime will attempt to rescue you. But at the same time, my team which will consist of Kuro, Neliel, Pesche, Dondo, Sophia, Tatsuki and others will go with them so that our goal is rescue you from execution but the true goal is to draw them out."

"If you are going to do then allow me to come as well because I have to see father as well." Kushina said.

"I knew you were going to say that so alright mom."

"I will go with you so that I can make amends with myself." Minato said.

"For the time being, Neliel, Pesche and Dondo can stay with Kakashi if that is not a problem Kakashi."

"None at all there should be enough room for the time being." Kakashi said with a smile.

"So Ryu if Ichigo is not your elder brother Naruto, then who is?" Minato asked.

Ryu then sighed as he was about to tell them. "My student and the new Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya and also that my sister-in-law Hinata Hyuga Namikaze is Momo Hinamori."

So Ryu then dispel the barrier and everyone went back to their homes. Over the next few days, Minato and Ryu told Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu their secret as Soul Reapers and when the two Kurosaki girls had seen their mother again, they were crying in happiness that they have their mother back. At the same time, Ryu then continued with Tatsuki and Orihime's training to become Soul Reapers. Ryu did tell the girls the news and they were relieved that they have a good person back in their lives.

But the terror of Abyss and his allies was only just the beginning.

To be continued

Okay, so this was a more constructive ending even though this is yet another short chapter. I had cut a lot of content because it wasn't going to fit with this new version of the story. At the same time, I am going to edit out the chapters and soon, we will be caught up with the content I have planned for this story.


End file.
